Summer's Lust
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: "There's an infinite number of realities, so there's got to be one where Summer isn't the reason the Smiths don't have crazy stuff." Lets see what happens when there's a bunch of crazy stuff happening to her. Summer X Harem, Morty X Jessica
1. Chapter 1

**Rick and Morty: Summer's Lust**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights go to the original owners**

Harry Herpson High School, a hotbed of hormones, hyperactivity and high driven emotions. Basically: a location where people get dumber as they learn. Our story starts with Summer Smith, a ginger-haired tall girl with B-Cup breasts under a pink tank-top, white Capri trousers and black shoes with a blue satchel.

She was walking around, looking awkward

There was this girl, called "Jasmine Griffin" and she was quite literally a supermodel; platinum blonde hair, jade green eyes, D-Cup breasts and a C-Shape ass. She made almost every girl feel uncomfortable, but she made Summer feel more awkward due to the vast difference in their appearance and genetics.

The girl seemed fucking perfect!

Added to the fact, she came from money; she was a new money heiress. Summer didn't want to get in her way since she had a rumour circulation of making and breaking people's social lives.

Unfortunately?

...

Summer bumped into said girl suddenly

"Oomph! S-Sorry. I-I wasn't-" Summer apologised as she saw Jasmine who was glaring at her.

""Sorry"? "Sorry"? Oh, Sally..." Jasmine spoke in a growing anger as she was talking to one of her many acquaintances. "You've made a SEVERE mistake..."

"I... I said I was sorry, I couldn't see around the corner!" Summer said quickly

"Well..." Jasmine frowned as she started to tap on her phone and started to talk to her acquaintances. "You all...Know...Sally Smith..." She insulted by not remembering Summer's real name.

"No, please, no. It was an accident; PLEASE!" Summer begged.

"Sorry, Sal...You're blacklisted." Jasmine answered finishing up on her phone, which made other people's phones ping and even Summer's.

On the screens was: Summer Smith, unfriended. And on Summer's "Blacklisted".

"Don't...Fuck...With me." Jasmine warned

"I... I didn't." She whispered as Jasmine and others walked away

Summer's social life was now down the crapper. She neither had no-one left on a friend's list, nor would her in school friends help her.

It was a rough four hours for Summer, no-one came to comfort her, it was hell for an 18-year-old girl, and it was even worse since she had nothing in an instant.

Summer ran back home crying, she slammed the doors behind her and ran into her room.

"Hey Summer? You mind crying somewhere else with your stupid female problems." Her grandpa Rick asked, mixing some sort of potion in her room

Summer just cried and sobbed into her pillows. "G-Grandpa...Rick...I...My life is ruined!" She responded "WHY are you doing this in my room?"

"Because your fucktard father kicked me out of the garage because he wanted to fix his dumbass car all by himself." Rick shrugged "Seriously. I'd fix it in seconds and it'd be able to fly."

"Damn it, dad..." She cried.

Not long after Morty came in with a tray with two glasses of lemonade and a pitcher of whisky. Morty had short brown hair and a thin build; he had a yellow shirt, blue trousers and white shoes. "Okay, Rick. I got your...Oh, sorry Summer. I didn't know you came in."

"GOD!" Summer ran out of her room and ran into the bathroom

"What's wrong with her?" Morty asked

"I dunno. Came in here bawling about shit." Rick answered

"Oh jeez..." Morty frowned as he put the tray down and went to Summer.

"Summer?" He called, knocking the door

Inside he heard the shower running. "Summer, I'm coming in." He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Summer!" He called in worry

She didn't answer.

"SHIT!" Morty began to bang the door with his shoulder. "Summer!"

"Morty, what the hell? Tryin' to work here." Rick shouted "Hey!" He snapped as Morty stole his gun and shot the lock.

The door opened, revealing what was inside

Morty ran in and just saw Summer shivering in the corner of the bath-shower, holding her wrist.

"Jesus Christ! Summer!" Morty ran to her. "What's with you?!"

"Just leave me alone! My life is ruined!" Summer cried as the water cascaded down her face.

"Oh jeez..." Rick whispered with a roll of his eyes.

"What happened?" Morty asked, trying to calm everything down.

"Jasmine had the entire school turn against me!" She cried

"Wow, real end of the world shit." Rick scoffed

"Rick!" Morty snapped

"See Morty; THIS is why school, is a waste of time. Psychopaths, sociopaths, hormonally unstable environment; a breeding ground for serial killers, suicides and politicians." Rick answered

"RICK!" Morty snapped as he held his sister.

"A'right, a'right..." Rick sighed and left.

Morty sighed, holding his sister close

*Time Skip*

Summer was now downstairs and watching TV, hoping that it'd help. But unfortunately it wasn't, Morty was keeping her within eye distance to make sure that his sister didn't do anything dangerous.

"What on earth, happened?" Beth, Morty and Summer's mother asked as she got in from work.

"Su-*belch*-mmer's suicidal." Rick answered blatently

"WHAT?!"

"What? You asked what happened; I ans-*belch*-wered." Rick responded

"Dad..." Beth groaned and Morty looking at his grandfather with a disapproving look

"Oh fine." Rick sighed. "She came into the house, crying her eyes out and said that her life was ruined."

"Why were you in my daughter's room?" Beth asked

"Cause JERRY here kicked me outta the garage." Rick answered, glaring at said person.

"Hey don't twist this on me. **I** was fixing the car." Jerry answered

"No, you broke it worse!" Rick countered "We all heard the explosion Jerry! Two seconds, all I needed! YOU had to fucking up! Heck, you didn't even call a useless fucking mechanic!"

As the two argued Summer just retreated into herself, still "watching" TV. With Beth trying to calm the situation down.

"Oh...SHUT UP!" Morty slammed his hands.

The three of them stopped and blinked at him.

"Da...mn Mor-*belch*-rty." Rick belched

"Summer is traumatised, she needs help! Cause THIS? This is bullshit!" Morty snapped

"Her worrying is bullshit. She's not popular? So the fuuuuuu *belch* uuuuck what?"

"Rick, Summer's always tried to be popular. It's important to her." Morty answered "R-Remember when you were Tiny Rick? And YOU were popular?"

"Yea, and it was fucking bullshit." Rick scoffed

"Hmm...!" Morty grumbled.

"Dad...Maybe we should talk to her. And Jerry, let dad fix the car..." Beth sighed

"Fine." The two mumbled

In the other room, Summer was just looking at one of the various channels that their cable box could pick up. She wasn't paying attention to that, but more to her brother trying to help her.

Until she found a specific channel

"Today on "Live of the Children of the Rich and Famous", we're going to Harry Herpson High School where we're looking into the daily life of Summer Smith, daughter of famous actor Jerry Smith and world renowned surgeon Beth Smith." The Narrator spoke

"W-wait what?" Summer blinked seeing this

It showed her having dyed streaks in her hair, a surgically bigger chest and ass, fancy clothes and a menagerie of acquaintances. "Yeah it's hard being popular; I mean: EVERYONE looking up to you for the latest trends, knowing who and what's cool...It's a job I have to do." She sighed dramatically

Summer looked at her doppelganger in shock and continued watching.

"How do you keep this up? What's your secret?" The Narrator asked

"A queen never tells." She winked and swayed her hips seductively.

"I...I can't believe it." Summer whispered, engrossed in the show.

"As we follow Ms Smith, let's see how she maintains her popularity." The Narrator spoke

The camera crew continued to film and Summer continued to watch...Until she saw herself bully and berate a girl who was her friend in this dimension. "You stupid skank! I said organic milk from a Tibetan cow. This is from a Jersey cow!"

"I-I'm sorry!" the girl apologised

"Really? You think this' enough?" The Summer on TV responded like Jasmine from earlier.

"Oh god!" Summer in the current reality flinched as she saw her double, pour the milk on the girl's head and smush the carton on her head.

"OOH! I guess that's what you get when you get in the way of Summer Smith." The Narrator answered

"See, this is what I mean: there're people who know their place and then there's who you have to put INTO place." Summer's double spoke in a "confession booth" scene.

"See what I mean Summer?" Rick said, the family having yet to do what Beth said when the show turned on "Popularity is just bringing out your worst to make other people feel worse and make you feel better. It's bullshit about people being a bigger bitch than everyone else."

"Then...Then I've been chasing a lie..." Summer whimpered

"Basically." Rick took a drink from his hip-flask.

"Dad!" Beth snapped

"What? Look at the list: Supermodels, movie stars, the Kardashians. Once they get the smell of popularity, latches o-*belch*-nto it like a lamprey. And they do all that to keep the money and fame on them." Rick answered. "Besides, she needs this breakthrough before she goes through life with that delusion."

"So...What do I do now?" Summer asked, feeling like she's wasted her life.

"Want my opinion? Drop out of school. Get yourself outta that brain-deathtrap and live." Rick answered

"Dad!" Beth snapped again

"Seriously? You asked, I answered. What I'm not supposed to give my opinion now?" Rick asked

He threw his arms up with a huff, walking off as he chugged from his flask

Summer frowned and sighed.

"I'm sorry about my dad, sweet-heart." Beth apologised.

"It's fine mum."

"Summer...You feelin' okay?" Morty asked

"Yeah...I...I feel a bit better now, Morty...Thanks for earlier." She answered

Before she got up and walked away, following Rick

"I-" Jerry tried to speak

"No...Don't Jerry." Beth stopped him

"Hmm..." He frowned

Beth arrived in the garage where Rick was finishing up fixing the car and getting to work on his spaceship.

"There." He shrugged

"Now to fix that damn gear clog in the ship." He grumbled

"...Grandpa Rick?" Summer asked causing Rick to hit his head on the hood of his car.

"GAH-OW! Damn it!" Rick snapped

"What the hell do you want, Summer?"

"I...I just wanted to talk. You...You were right..." Summer answered

"Of course I was. I'm a genius." He said simply

"Maybe...Next time you and Morty...Go on an adventure...?" Summer asked kindly and awkwardly.

"Spit it out, Summer." Rick snapped lightly

"I want to go with you on your adventures." Summer answered clearly.

"Yea. Fine. Whatever." He shrugged

"Really?" Summer's eyes lightened slightly

"Yeah. Huh?" Rick shrugged it off and then wondered as he felt Summer hugging him.

"Thanks, Grandpa Rick." Summer answered

"Yea, whatever." He scoffed

*Time Skip*

The three were off on some alien world

"You're kinda quiet, Summer. Lost your tongue?" Rick asked

"No, just...I didn't want to "geek out" over being in space. Though...I AM excited." Summer answered

Rick just rolled his eyes, the three continuing their work

"Awe...SHIIIT!" Rick smiled seeing an abandoned space ship. "Jackpot!"

"What is it? Whoa..." Morty commented

"What's that?" Summer asked

"It's a transport-medical ship. GOTTA be loaded with hot shit." Rick explained as they went into the interior docking-area of the ship.

"We're just gonna steal from an intergalactic ambulance?" Morty asked

"Morty, look around. It's abandoned. It's not stealing it's scavenging." Rick answered

"It still seems bad Rick."

"Morty, think about this: if you were in a dire situation and the ONLY way was to get medicine from an abandoned ambulance; WOULD you take the medicine?" Rick asked as Summer looked out to an empty corridor.

"But this is different from that!"

"Um...Guys...?" Summer tried to get their attention but their arguing was blocking her out. "I'll...just...Scout ahead."

She sighed, walking away

'Does this family know ONLY arguing?' She thought sadly as she looked through the ship's corridors. "Big ship...Just wish I could understand the language of these signs."

She entered what looked like a blank white hospital room

"Wow...This is cool." Summer blinked looking around the ship.

Small lights were bleeping faintly as they whirred alive and the cameras scanning the room.

And they all targeted Summer

"Wh-what's going on?" Summer wondered as she saw the lights flicker and the door close. "Grandpa Rick! Morty!"

"Preparing room." An artificial voice spoke as it sterilised the room and subsequently knocked Summer out with the same gas.

*time skip*

Rick and Morty were looking through the spaceship; Rick was looking for some valuable items or anything that he could use for future use. Morty, on the other hand, was looking for Summer, it was about an hour since she went missing and he was worried. He was looking after her the other day and now he got caught up in a morality argument with his grandfather about taking stuff from abandoned ships.

He was searching through various rooms looking for her. But not succeeding, he was getting anxious to find her.

While Morty was looking for her, Summer was incapacitated on a surgical table with alien figures wearing doctor scrubs working on her, speaking in English since it was the easiest language to understand.

"Gene-Scalpel." The head doctor ordered and was given a scalpel-like device. "Bio-Enhancements: here, here and here." And the doctor pointed to different parts of Summer's body.

"Poor girl, so much potential locked away...and cursed with malicious and detrimental genetics." A nurse spoke as it wiped away sweat from the head doctor's head

"She'll be...The perfect genetically-enhanced woman...The last bio-enhancement." The doctor spoke kindly.

"Yes, doctor." The second nurse answered and infused a blood red liquid into Summer.

"Perfect. Now to seal her up." The head doctor spoke as they brought down a strange thread and needle-like machine and sewed Summer up.

The doctors saw the incisions on Summer's body disappear along with any scars that may have appeared. She looked as normal as before but with new biological enhancements that made her special. "Prep her for release, she's on her own now." The doctor ordered; the nurses redressing Summer in her clothes.

Outside, Morty was slowly but fast approaching the room Summer was in. "H-hey Morty! I've got some GREAT shit back at the spaceship." Rick spoke as he came from the opposite end of the corridor.

"R-Rick...I've...I-I've been looking for Summer...What're you talking about?" Morty asked

"This is a "Meep-Blops" ship, Morty! This ship ITSELF is worth taking!" Rick laughed heartily...with a slight drunken tone.

"A... What?"

"The Meep-Blops, Morty!" Rick answered enthusiastically. "Genetic scientists that can make ANY species better! They can clone and fix fucked up limbs, organs, PEOPLE! They were culled from the universe since they threatened the Universal Doctor's Association's power! Myth has it that they put their evolving and adapting knowledge and consciousness' into several ships and sent them off when their bodies died!"

"Rick, are you drunk?" Morty flinched

"Err'day Morty. But I'm SERIOUS!" Rick answered

That was when Summer stumbled towards them

"Urgh..." Summer groaned

"Summer! I gotcha!" Morty caught her from almost falling.

"M-Morty...?" She groaned as she fell unconscious.

"Rick, we've got to get her back to the ship!" Morty spoke

"Why? I found the control room. We can take this puppy back to Earth!" Rick smiled

"... But what about your ship?" Morty asked after a second

"It's in the docking area, M-*belch*-orty. Where the ship goes, IT goes." Rick rolled his eyes

*Time Skip*

The ship soon landed in front of the family home, the two walking out of the ship with Morty holding Summer

"Come on...Let's get you to bed" Morty spoke as he helped Summer to her room.

"Ooh-hoo...Boy...Time ta make this baby purr." Rick smirked

"What's going on?" Jerry asked as he walked out of the house

"Nothing, Jerry. Just came back with a souvenir." Rick lied. "And Summer's just a little sleepy."

"Oh reeeeeeeally." Jerry frowned

"Yeah, really. Tell 'im, M-*belch*-orty." Rick belched drunkenly

"Well son?" Jerry asked

"...Yeah, well...It was a long trip. It took a lot outta Summer." Morty lied. "I'm gonna put her in her bed to sleep it off. See ya!"

"I...Okay son...Sheesh." Jerry answered. "Rick, one other thing."

"Yeah, what is it?" Rick asked

"Why does the car have a purple battery where the regular battery should be?" Jerry asked

*With Morty*

Morty sighed, carefully putting his sister onto her bed

"I'm sorry sis...I was caught up in a stupid argument..." Morty whispered and sighed. "I'll try and be better. Promise." And he left, leaving her on her own.

Summer rolled over in her bed, her body changing...

*Time skip*

It was the next morning and Summer felt better than she had in the last few days. She stretched out as she got up from her bed slowly and wanted to walk to the bathroom. But her centre of gravity was a bit off; making her stumble slightly, but she thought 'Must've slept heavily...' She headed to the bathroom and flicked on the lights to see herself in the bathroom mirror.

She rubbed her eyes and looked in shock, her body had changed: Her breasts had become DD-Cup; her body had become: slim, toned and muscular to compensate for her body, her ass had become a firm and supple heart-shape. She looked at herself long and hard in the mirror and covered her mouth, screaming silently.

'What the hell happened to me?!'

She looked down and groped her breasts, trying to discern if this was real or not...They were. They were soft, supple and magnificent. "Oh god!" She whispered in shock

And then she DID scream

Beth, Jerry and Morty ran to Summer, hoping that she was okay. Rick didn't hear it as he was sleeping in the garage.

"Summer! Summer, honey; are you o-WHOA!" Beth ran in and saw her daughter

"S... Summer?!" Morty squeaked

"What...The fuck...Happened?!" Jerry gasped seeing his daughter like this.

"I...I don't...I don't know!" Summer shivered in place.

"Oh fuck!" Beth yelled in worry

"Morty, what the hell happened to Summer?" Jerry turned to his son.

"I-I don't know!" Morty answered, his voice stuttering.

"I don't know!" He repeated at his father's look

"...Rick. This has GOT to be his work!" Jerry jumped to conclusions and went to the garage.

"J-Jerry! Damn it." Beth snapped and followed.

"M-Morty..." Summer shook in fear.

"It...It's okay, Summer. Okay?" Morty spoke as he hugged her.

Although big breasts near his face and all

'It's my sister, it's my sister, it's my sister.' He thought, remembering that time he and Rick went inside Mr Goldenfold's mind and saw that he had an attraction to his sister and saw the dark perversion her had for her.

"Th-Thank you Morty..." Summer hugged him

*In the Garage*

"Rick...Rick! Rick, wake up!" Jerry banged on the spaceship's doors

"Jerry, stop. Okay? This isn't helping. It's the middle of the night!" Beth tried to calm him down

"It's half seven. Rick!" Jerry responded

"Urgh...What?" Rick groaned as he fell out of his spaceship. "I meant to do that."

"Rick, WHY does my daughter look like she's a super-model? That just HAPPENED to transform OVERNIGHT?" Jerry demanded

"I don't know what you're talking about Jerry." Rick grumbled

"Dad, what happened yesterday?" Beth asked. "Summer's turned into...well, a supermodel."

"What? Really? God damn..." Rick groaned and belched.

"Rick. Answers. Now!" Jerry ordered.

"A'right, a'right...F-*belch*-family conference...Living room." Rick groaned

*time skip*

"And that's it. The Meep-Blops' technology has genetically unlocked and enhanced Summer to her full potential by "Darwinning" her genetics." Rick ended as he explained the situation.

"I'm sorry... What?" Jerry asked, confused

"Urgh...Brain the size of a fucking quantum atom..." Rick grumbled. "Summer's genetics have had an overhaul by getting rid of all her crappy genes and enhancing her latent ones. In this case: bigger breasts and ass. Aside from that, I don't know until I check the medical records, but those are a more difficult to get into than a Gazorpazorpian Nun's panties."

"Can we fix me?" Summer asked in slight fear

"I 'unno. Maybe, maybe not." Rick answered. "This isn't REALLY my area of expertise."

"But you say you know everything, Rick." Morty pointed out

"Yeah everything that is said to EXIST! The Meep-Blops have been myth for the past hundred years M-*belch*-orty. Any mention of them has been flat-out squashed by the Galactic Federation and the Universal Doctor's Association." Rick explained. "Look, I'll have a go trying to get Summer's medical records from the ship, and try and fix her. Alright?"

Beth nodded with a frown

"So...What...What do I do now?" Summer asked

"Now? Get some new clothes, people'll be calling you a skank or-or-or...Slut with too small clothes." Rick answered almost drunkenly, as he went to get Summer's medical records.

He walked off, leaving the family

"Well...I...Guess we'll have to get you some new clothes, Summer." Jerry spoke

"But I can't afford any new stuff. I'm saving it for college." Summer answered

"We'll pay for it, don't worry." Beth smiled

"Summer...I'll go help, Rick. I...I'll help find some stuff to help." Morty spoke

Summer nodded with a smile

"Atta boy, son." Jerry sighed. "I'll...get changed so we can head out." Jerry sighed

Summer nodded nervously

"It'll be alright...Okay?" Beth stroked her daughter's head.

"Okay...Thanks." Summer nodded. 'I guess...this is me for now...' She thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rick and Morty: Summer's Lust**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights go to the original owners**

 **Reviews:**

Toothless love 13: You'll have to wait and see

Killjoy funny man: Here's the next chapter.

Summer, Beth and Jerry were currently in the mall; the three of them had only just arrived and Summer was worried about how she looked. She was currently in a mix-mash of clothes: her biggest jumper, to cover her chest; her mother's jeans and shirt, since they were JUST big enough to hide her ass and breasts and unfortunately she had neither a bra nor panties big enough, so she was going commando.

And she felt embarrassed as hell

"Oh...God!" She blushed like a tomato, wanting this day to end quickly with no problems

"Jerry, Summer and I will go in there. Go get us some drinks." Beth asked

"I'm on it." Jerry nodded and left, noting that the store Beth pointed to was an underwear store.

Summer looked around nervously, noting a lot of people where looking at her

"Ignore them sweety." Beth spoke as they went to the underwear shop.

"Hello there. Need a hand?" A trainee assistant asked kindly, she was a pixie-cut black haired girl with B-Cup breasts and a "trying her best" smile. She had a white tank top and blue jeans.

But as she saw Summer the smile turned much realer, a strange spark appearing in her eyes

"Yes, my daughter needs some new underwear as she's...outgrown her last pairs." Beth answered

"Mum..." Summer blushed, trying to cover her already covered body.

"Not to worry. Come with me and I'll help find some that will fit you." The assistant answered

"Thank you." Beth nodded, the two following her

The three soon arrived at a changing room. "Now, do you know your new size or do you need to check?" The assistant asked

"I...Just know they're big." Summer blushed in embarrassment. "Ms...?"

"Call me "Becky". And the tape measure it is then. Please excuse us Ms." Becky introduced herself and asked for privacy for her and Summer.

"Oh...alright." Beth nodded as Becky and Summer went into the changing room.

"Now, I need to measure your bosom." Becky spoke as she brought out the tape measure.

"But...I-" Summer blushed, covering her breasts.

"We're both women, you're among peers." Becky responded

"O-Okay..." Summer nodded and slowly removed her jumper to reveal her DD-Cup breasts.

'My god...!' Becky gulped. "R-Right...Let...Let me just...check the size. Raise arms, please."

"Okay." Summer nodded and did so.

'30...35...38...39...!' Becky thought, blushing faintly. "And the other side...44...Inches..."

"I-I'm sorry?" Summer asked

"You...You're a 42DD-Cup breast." Beck answered with a gulp. "Do...You need some panties?"

"Yes." Summer nodded and wanted to put the shirt and jumper back on.

"Okay then." Becky nodded switching over to the "buttock measurer". "Please, remove your trousers." She blushed as she looked at Summer's ass.

"Hmm." Summer blushed, feeling vulnerable but she did so after putting on the shirt and jumper.

Becky examined Summer's ass and was SO tempted to grope it. "...You...You have...Ahem...A...Heart shaped buttocks." She spoke. 'She's so perfect!' Becky thought

Summer nodded weakly, whimpering gently

"Well...I'm sure there're a few pairs we can get you." Becky spoke

"Thank you."

"Well, let's get you some then." Becky smiled and got up.

Summer nodded at that

'God...I want her so much...!' Becky thought as she left the changing room to get some underwear for Summer.

"Summer; are you okay?" Beth asked kindly to her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's going well." Summer answered, blushing a little behind the curtains.

"You sure?"

"Yeah...She...She's really nice." Summer answered, poking her head out from the curtain and smiled...Which quickly turned into a frown. "Oh god, no!" She ducked inside and hid from her mother when she saw Jasmine and her cronies.

"Huh?" Beth turned around and saw whom Summer saw. "Is that?"

"Mum, if you have ANY respect for me at this point; PLEASE don't intervene." Summer whimpered

"... Okay sweety." She signed

"Ex-CUSE me; what's it take to get some service here?" Jasmine ordered

"Ah, Ms Griffin. Welcome back, here for another shopping spree?" The shop manager asked

"Of course!"

"Let me get one of our employees. Ah, here's one now." The manager spoke, noting Becky with some packages of underwear.

"Huh?" Becky asked in confusion

"Oh dear." Beth whispered

'My life is ruined.' Summer shrunk back into herself.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm currently with another customer." Becky responded

"Fine." The manager nodded, although Jasmine frowned

"Really? Who's your customer?" Jasmine huffed

"Sorry, privacy for customers." Becky answered and left.

Jasmine was growling in anger now

"Ms, I've got your requested items." Becky spoke kindly.

"Thank you." Summer nodded

"Grr..." Jasmine frowned and turned tail. "Come on, we're leaving."

Her entourage blinked but followed

"Oh thank god..." Summer sighed and slipped on the nicely fitting underwear...which actually looked good on her.

But she didn't notice Becky was looking through the curtains

"How is it, Summer?" Beth asked

"It...It's a perfect fit. This is great, thank you." Summer answered, thanking Becky.

"Not at all." Becky responded

"I just need some clothes now." Summer commented. "But this is a great start."

She turned around, finding Becky face to face with her

"Hello." Becky blushed.

"H-Hi..." Summer gulped and blushed

"I... You're beautiful."

"I...You think so? Wh-Where's my mum?" Summer blushed

"Outside. She's waiting." Becky slowly came in, entranced by Summer's body.

The two where blushing brightly, Becky moving close to Summer's body

"U-Um...B-Becky...You're..." Summer panted, looking at Becky's lips.

Before the two kissed

"Hmm..." Becky moaned lightly, feeling Summer's lips upon hers.

'Oh...My god...I-I'm kissing a girl!' Summer thought in shock, but she found it enjoyable.

She never thought she'd be kissing a girl!

She didn't even know if Becky was a lesbian...But to hell with it. She loved her lips.

They tasted so good!

Becky slowly broke the kiss. "S-Summer..." She panted looking lovingly at her. "You...You taste...great...I want you so much."

"B-But...I...I'm not...A lesbian..." Summer panted, though honestly...She REALLY wanted to be with Becky.

"I... What?"

"I...I'm not a lesbian...I've...Never kissed a girl before." Summer blushed

Becky stared in shock before she ran away

"W-Wait!" Summer asked before she couldn't leave the booth with her lack of clothes. 'Becky...'

She hugged herself, worried

"You okay in there, Summer?" Beth asked a few seconds later

"It...It's nothing mum..." Summer frowned as she took the underwear off, though the panties were slightly damp.

She blushed and flinched at that idea

'Oh god!' She thought flinching

*With Rick*

Rick was currently working inside the Meep-Blop's ship, looking for the documents on how to change Summer back to normal...though the temptation of fixing his liver and various organs was tempting him.

And what we mean is, he was doing just that

"Come on, motha-fucka's. Let's g-*belch*-et this train r-rolling." Rick smiled as he activated the room and was sedated.

"Rick?" Morty called

"Rick? You in here?" Morty asked as he entered the ship when there was no reply. "Oh...I hope he hasn't done something stupid...What am I saying...He's RICK."

"What Morty?" Rick asked

"Gah, Rick! I-I-I thought you had done something stupid." Morty stammered.

"Nope. Did something AWESOME." Rick smiled

"What did you do?" Morty asked in worry

"Fixed my mother-fuckin' LIVER!" He cheered "Ha, ha! Along with a few other things."

"Rick! B... But what about Summer?!"

"Huh? What now?" Rick asked

"RICK!" Morty stressed.

"Oh-oh right. Summer. Well...She's stuck like she is." Rick answered. "She's s-*belch*-tuck like a supermodel, Morty."

"What?! You said you'd fix her Rick!"

"Y-*belch*-eah...But the Meep-Blop's tech is iri-iri-irreversible." Rick answered "If I fixed her, she'd be fucked for life, Morty. I'd have to Cronenberg her, Morty. And we BOTH know what happens when were Cronenberg things up." Rick answered

"I... Oh man Rick. We we we... We really fucked up Summer's life."

"N-Not nece-*belch*-ssarily, Morty." Rick answered. "Summer wanted to come, she came and got something in return."

"Yeah, but in my case, it's usually broken bones and trauma." Morty sighed.

"Yeah well, this ship can m-*belch*-ake you virtually immortal." Rick shrugged off.

"So... Summer's basically immortal?"

"I 'unno. Maybe." Rick shrugged. "I fixed my liver and added about 50 years to my life. But with Summer...I ain't got a fuckin' clue."

"Didn't you check like...I dunno...the medical records?" Morty suggested. "I mean if these guys were doctors; wouldn't they have medical records on what they did to her?"

"Yeah, and I'd know where the fuck they are because?"

"Maybe we could read them and figure out if Summer IS immortal?" Morty answered

"A'right, a'right...come on." Rick sighed.

*back with Summer*

"Thank you." Beth spoke as she and Summer had a couple of bags filled with underwear and a few clothes. "You feel better wearing those, honey?"

"Yeah, mum. It...It feels a lot better." Summer answered as she was now wearing a pink shirt under a jacket, khaki trousers and her black shoes. The two of them were heading to the cafeteria, where Jerry was waiting with a couple of drinks waiting for them

"Hey you two!" Jerry smiled

"Hi, dad." Summer waved

"Hey, Jerry." Beth added

"You two took your time; mother-daughter bonding time?" Jerry asked

"Yes." Beth nodded

"I...got milkshakes. Didn't know what to get so...Yeah." Jerry answered

"Thank you Jerry." Beth smiled

"Hey...I gotta do something right every now and then." Jerry smiled gently

The three of them just sat in the cafeteria and enjoyed their milkshakes...But it didn't help that some boys and even some girls were looking at Summer.

That was when Beth's phone began to ring. "Sorry, got to take this. Hello? Yes...Y-Yes I...Okay I'll be right there."

"Work?" Summer asked

"Yes. A racehorse collapsed and they need me in surgery." Beth answered

"Go, I'll get Summer home." Jerry added

"Thanks honey." Beth smiled, kissing his cheek before she ran off

"...You have the keys; right?" Summer asked

Jerry's eyes widened before he looked for them in his pockets.

...

And they were in his back pocket.

"Phew...That...That was a close one." Jerry sighed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rick and Morty: Summer's Lust**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights go to the original owners**

"O-Okay, M-Morty. These seem to b-*belch*-e the medical documents." Rick belched as he and Morty looked into the hard-drive mainframe.

"Oh finally." Morty sighed as Rick opened the file as it was a hologram on the procedure's description. All in an alien language.

"W-What's it say, Rick?" Morty asked

"I-I'm just translating it." Rick groaned trying to translate. "The hell?" Rick read the translations on his screen before they appeared on the hologram

Suddenly the words became English, giving the details of Summer's biological upgrades and enhancements.

"Whoa...This...this is, this is so clear." Morty spoke as he read it. "You're a genius, Rick."

"Duh. Huh, seems that the Meep-Blops accessed the latent genetics in Summer's DNA and gave her the natural enhancements...Along with...Enhanced longevity and healing." Rick commented upon reading the list.

"And... Oh boy."

""Oh boy"? "Oh boy" WHAT, Rick?" Morty panicked "Cause what you just said i-i-it wasn't giving me much reassurance."

"The Meep-Bloops basically upped Summer's seeeee*beltches*eex factor, pulling in people of either sex. Basically making her sex on legs for anyone but family."

"So...Almost like that potion we made and we Cronenberged everyone." Morty frowned. "Oh man...I hope it's not going to be a repeat, of that. I LIKE this universe..."

"It's the exact same as our old one Morty." Rick deadpanned

"Y-Y-YOU try r-remembering the different worlds and dimensions we travel to. It's hard for me; okay?" Morty snapped lightly. "I...I TRY, Rick. I honestly do..."

Rick rolled his eyes, drinking some more of his alcohol

"Do...Do you think it can work on me?" Morty asked

"No, Morty." Rick deadpanned "And did you learn your fucking lesson?"

"Hey, I was just asking!" Morty snapped and left the ship.

*with Summer*

"Thanks for driving us home, dad." Summer spoke as they were going to the car-park

"Hey, no problem." Jerry shrugged.

Summer nodding, wondering if Becky was okay

"Is...Something the matter?" Jerry asked before they got to the car.

"No, everything's fine."

"Well, alright. Just thought I'd ask." He answered, unlocking the car and getting in.

Summer nodded, slipping inside the passenger seat nervously

Jerry smiled as he pulled out of the driveway and headed back to their house. But in the rear-view mirror, Summer saw Becky walking to her car, looking sad.

"I'll... I'll be right back." Summer nodded, getting out the car and running

"Summer!" Jerry screeched to a stop and almost hit his head on the dashboard.

"Becky!" Summer called out

"Huh?" The girl blinked

"Wait...Wait...I...I want to apologise." Summer panted as she stopped in front of Becky.

"I...Summer..." Becky frowned.

"I've never...You know...But...Listen...It...It doesn't mean...I can't NOT be one." Summer answered

"W-wait, what?" Becky asked, feeling happier.

"I...I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Summer gulped. "Can...Can we exchange numbers?"

"I... Sure."

"Great." Summer smiled as she got her phone.

The two quickly swapped numbers, smiling

"So...See you later then?" Summer asked

"Yeah...Yeah, I'd like that, Summer." Becky responded.

Summer nodded... And kissed her

As she kissed her, Summer pulled back and blushed. "See you later." And left, back to the car.

That made Becky smiled gently

"Honey...Did...Did you...Never mind. None of my business." Jerry asked before Summer strapped herself in and they drove off.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing, nothing...Not in the car." Jerry gulped lightly as he drove.

*At the Smith Residence*

Morty sighed and slumped into his bed, he just wanted to have something good without anything bad happen.

Which is kinda hard

Due to his adventures with Rick, his pent up frustration and even his backed up sexual frustration...he didn't really have an outlet. Well...He had ONE...But he hadn't done it in a while.

He gulped, standing up and going to his wardrobe

He opened it and saw inside a large black and pink ball. He sighed and grabbed it from his wardrobe and brought it to his bed.

'Do I do this?'

'I mean...Last time I DID get Morty Jr...And...God, he went on a rampage cause I fucked up...' He frowned.

But Rick had modified it, so it wouldn't get 'pregnant' again

"...Oh, fuck it." He sighed and pressed a button, activating the device.

From the ball, it unfolded and turned into a six-foot tall robotic woman with flesh-like D-Cup breasts, legs and waist. It's head had a robotic helmet with an open mouth with puckering red lips.

He gulped, shaking a bit

"I...Oh man..." Morty's member was throbbing under his pants. So he locked his door and began to strip off.

'Should I do this?'

He looked at the sex-robot and bit his lower lip...He just...needed a release.

So he gently pushed her onto the bed

"Hi...Gwendolyn." Morty whispered, rubbing his dick against her opening and slowly slid inside her artificial dripping pussy.

He held her carefully, pushing inside slowly

"Hmm! Y-You're wet...Already..." He panted as he looked at her kindly, stroking her artificial breasts.

He moaned, pushing deep inside her

"Ah...I...I'm all the way in..." Morty moaned as he started to thrust deep into her, knocking her breasts upward and making the bed squeak.

"Oh Gwendolyn!" he moaned, thrusting in and out

His cock thrust deep into her artificial pussy, feeling her wet walls constrict lovingly around his cock. Morty kissed her on her lips, just instinctively and came deep inside her.

He panted and smiled gently

"Y-You're...so good...Gwendolyn..." He panted.

"So are you." The robot said suddenly

"GAH! G-G-Gwendolyn? Y-Y-You're talking!" Morty stuttered in shock

"Your grandfather gave me the ability."

"I...Rick...He...He...Gave you a voice?" Morty asked

"Yes, he did..." She smiled. "But I needed to be awoken before I could talk. He thought "Morty needs someone to talk to. May as well be his sex-doll"."

That made him blush

"Morty...Whatever is troubling you...I am always here. And will never reject you." Gwendolyn added. "After all...You are the one who gave me a name. The least I can do, is give you release." She exposed her dripping pussy.

Morty gulped, his penis twitching lightly

"Your manhood...Deserves a warm place..." Gwendolyn spoke as she crawled towards Morty, ever looking at his penis; she reached for it and using her synthetic tongue, she began to lick it.

"A... A tongue?!" Morty gasped and moaned, not remembering Gwendolyn having a tongue and it felt good!

"Hmm, hmm, hmm...Rick...Added it..." Gwendolyn explained as she sucked him off. "To make...Me more...Real..."

"G-Gwendolyn...I...AH!" Morty moaned as he came into her mouth.

"You came quick. You have been backed up." She said, letting him cum in her open mouth

"Y-Yeah...I have..." He panted, seeing her drink his cum.

"I may not taste...But you are delicious..." Gwendolyn purred, sliding Morty's cock into her pussy again. "Ah! Hmm..."

"Ah! G-Gwendolyn...You're...Pussy...It...It's so good!" Morty moaned as he felt her constrict around his cock

He began to thrust quickly once more

"Yes, yes, that's it...There, Morty...Fuck my pussy!" Gwendolyn moaned, arching back a little.

"O... Oh yes!" Morty moaned, squeezing her breasts

"Ah! M-My breasts...Play...Play with them Morty..." She moaned as she clamped down on his cock. "Play with my tits!"

Morty was confused but did as he was told, moaning happily

"Yes, yes...That's it..." Gwendolyn moaned. "Let your frustration go! Cum inside me! Use your sex doll!"

"G... Gwendolyn." He moaned, cumming inside her

"Hmm...Do you feel better?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Y-Yeah...I...I do feel better." Morty answered. "Thanks..."

"No need to thank me. I only did what I was made for..." She hugged him

Morty looked sad at that

"What is the matter? Are you dissatisfied?" Gwendolyn asked gently.

"No... I don't like thinking of you as a 'thing'."

"But...Am I not a "thing"?" Gwendolyn asked

"Not to me." Morty answered "Y-You're more than that."

Gwendolyn looked at her in confusion

"I...I see you as a person." Morty answered sincerely

She again looked confused

"I...I l-l-lo...Hmm..." Morty tried to say the words but they didn't come out.

"Lo?"

"I...L-Lo...Love...you." Morty blushed

"Love?"

"I...Yeah...I know that...Being a robot...and a bunch of sci-fi stuff, y-y-you might not even KNOW what love is...But, I do." Morty stammered.

"I love you." He repeated, kissing her as he started to lovingly fuck her

"Morty..." Gwendolyn gasped as she felt Morty get bigger inside her, fucking her like a lover. She didn't have her breeding capabilities like before, but she now...Now she was just with Morty, giving her affection.

And she moaned

She moaned in time with Morty's thrusts, feeling her pussy being fucked, feeling his hard throbbing cock within her artificial pussy, stimulating her, causing these moans, arching her into her lover and letting him fondle her breasts.

"Like that?" He moaned

"Yes...Yes I do...I have...Never felt this...Before..." Gwendolyn moaned as she felt like she was going to cum herself. "Morty!" She moaned deeply, cumming

"G-Gwendolyn!" Morty moaned and came one last time.

The two panted and fell into each other.

"I...I feel...Good..." Gwendolyn panted

"Good." He smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rick and Morty: Summer's Lust**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights go to the original owners**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed the story: Thank you.

Summer and Jerry had now arrived back home with Summer smiling more since getting back from the mall.

She got out of the car as Jerry parked, walking into the house while carrying the bags

"So...Want to...care to tell me...what that was?" Jerry asked as they got to the living room.

"What was what?" She asked in confusion

"Um...You...Kissing that girl. I...Well...I always thought..." Jerry tried to answer but he was both embarrassed and not sure WHAT to say without sounding like he was insulting her.

"Thought what Dad?" She glared

"You...well...Always wanted to date boys. N-Not that there's anything wrong with you dating girls." Jerry panicked

"I wanted to try something different." She scoffed

"Okay, okay...Just...just throwin' my hat into the ring and...and stuff..." Jerry answered and quickly went to the kitchen.

Summer huffed, going upstairs

'Jeez dad, do you HAVE to be that awkward?' she sighed and looked at her phone with Becky's number with a small smile.

She went to her room, pressing the call button

She waited for her to answer, while she closed her door.

Soon the call was answered

"Hi Summer!" Becky's voice smiled through the phone

"Hey, Becky." Summer answered

"That was quick."

"Well, yeah...I wanted to talk properly." Summer answered. 'Among...other things.'

"About what?"

"Well...Just to get to know you and stuff." Summer answered.

"Okay." Becky nodded

"So...What do you like to do?" Summer asked

"I... Well not much."

"Really? No hobbies or anything?" Summer responded gently.

"Well I collect models but not much besides that."

"Like, model airplanes or...Different ones?" Summer inquired

"Mix of both."

"Oh right. That sounds nice." Summer answered

"Yeah, it is." Becky answered "Well, now I want to know about you."

"What would you like to know?" Summer smiled

"Well, hobbies and stuff, since we're on the subject." Becky chuckled

"I'll admit that I don't have any real hobbies." Summer nodded

"Oh, really? Well...Maybe we could do something together?" Becky asked, sounding nervous over the phone

"A... A date?"

"Well...Yeah, sort of. I-I mean...If you want." Becky blushed

"Sure."

"Really? Y-You'd want to date me?" Becky asked hopefully.

"Yea."

"GREAT! I-I mean, great. Awesome...I...So...When do you...Want to go out then?" Becky asked in a fluster.

"I don't know."

"Well...Next weekend? I've got then off." Becky answered

"Okay." She smiled and nodded

"So...See you then? And talk to you later?" Becky asked

"Sure." Summer smiled... Before Becky suddenly moaned

"Um...Becky...Did you just moan?" Summer asked

"N... No." She mumbled before she moaned again

"Really? Cause...It sounds like you are..." Summer answered...and starting to sound a bit sultry.

"Oh... Oh... Oh god!" Beck gasped and moaned

"Are you touching yourself...Hearing my voice?" Summer started a sex-talk over the phone.

"Y... Yes! Y... You just... Imagining you... And... And your voice..." Becky moaned

"Would it help your visualising...that I'm wearing ONLY my underwear...?" Summer teased. "The ones you helped pick out..."

Becky moaned deeply and Summer assumed she came

"You enjoy that?" Summer teased.

"...Yes...Yes, I did..." Becky panted

"Tell you what: until we meet up for our date...You call me, or I call you...And we can have another go...Sound good?" Summer suggested

"Oh... Oh fuck." She blushed and moaned, nodding quickly

"Brilliant...I'll talk to you again. 'Kay?" Summer smiled

"Okay." She squeaked gently

"Okay, see you this weekend." Summer smiled and hung up.

She couldn't help but giggle

'I'm having phone sex with a girl...AND I'll be dating one!' She thought in joy.

"...Never thought it'd happen but...This...This feels nice." She smiled, rubbing her legs together. "Dang it...I'm horny..."

She reached a hand under her new jeans and under her new panties, running her hand over her hooded clit gently

"Hmm..." She bit her lower lip erotically; she soon began to rub gently over it, feeling the material stroke against her pussy.

She gasped lightly, her hips bucking with each small touch

'It...It's never been...THIS sensitive...before...' She thought "AH!"

'Is it because of those alien's modifications?'

"Ah, oh...D-Deeper...I...I need my toy." She moaned, reaching under her bed.

She pulled out a purple dildo, panting

"I...I need it wet..." She panted and started to lick and suck on the purple fake-cock. "Hmm, hmm, hmm...Bah..." She released it from her mouth with a pop and then started to stroke her pussy with it.

"Oh!" She gasped and moaned, rubbing herself with the dildo before she slowly slid it inside her

"Hmm! Ah! Y-yes...Deep!" Summer moaned as she felt her pussy being filled with the purple dildo and felt the vibrations rumble inside her from clicking the sex-toy on.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned deeply

"Ah, ah, ah...G-God...I...I'm cum...cumming!" She moaned as she felt the dildo right in her tight pussy and spraying over it with her pussy juices.

She moaned, her hips bucking. She soon pulled the dildo out of her and sucked the head, using her other hand to 'jack off' the dildo "G... Give me your cum." She moaned, slightly light headed from pleasure

And within seconds she came again, imagining it to be the dildo cumming on her.

"F... Fuck." She moaned happily

"I...Hope...I can keep this up..." She panted

*Time Skip*

It had been a couple of days since Morty learned of Gwendolyn's sentience and Summer had accepted her new girlfriend.

It was very awkward for Morty, specifically

His sister was now a lesbian...or at most bisexual, and he himself had a robotic lover.

A robotic sexdoll lover

It was weird, to say the least...But he always treated Gwendolyn with respect and kept her clean while she kept him calm with his sexual appetite.

So... Yea. It was odd at the house. Well, more than normal

"So...Any plans for today?" Jerry asked

"Not really." Morty shrugged

"I've got school." Summer answered, feeling a bit more confident than the past week involving her body.

"Are you sure you want to go dear?" Beth asked in worry

"I've had a long weekend mum...If I don't do this...I won't be able to get a good job." Summer answered

"Okay." Beth nodded

"Hmm...These are some good eggs, Beth." Rick hummed happily as he ate breakfast.

"Thanks dad." She smiled

"A'right...I'm gonna be in the garage; Morty, come help." Rick asked

"Wha?" Morty blinked as he was dragged away

"Well, I better get ready." Summer answered

She finished her breakfast quickly before heading upstairs

"You okay, Beth?" Jerry asked

"I don't know Jerry...Summer was so fragile last week and now...She's plunging right into it again." Beth frowned in concern.

"She's a big girl, she'll be fine."

"I guess...But she'll always be my baby girl." Beth answered

*With Summer*

Summer was currently in her bedroom getting ready for the big day, feeling confident in herself...But she needed something to help keep her feet on the ground. She pulled out a picture of her alternate self and frowned. 'This...This will NOT be me.' She thought

And she ripped the picture in half. But what she didn't notice was that while she was packing her bag for school she, without meaning to, she put some sex toys into her bag. She pulled her bag over her shoulder, smiling

"Okay, *inhale* I can do this. It's going to be a good day." She breathed deeply and sighed to get herself psyched up.

"I can do it!" She said smiled

*With Rick and Morty*

"What are we doing Rick?" Morty asked

"I need your help, Morty. We've got to go get some pieces for a new invention I'm working on." Rick answered

"And that is?" Morty asked in slight worry

"I-It's a portable omni-tool M-*belch*-orty. In case of my portal gun being fucked or fucking up, I need a stuff to make a new one." Rick answered

"Okay." He nodded "But... I need to go to school."

"Morty, what have I told you? School is for idiots." Rick answered "You learn less than learning more."

"Yea but..." He mumbled, looking out of the way

"Okay, what is it? Hormones getting your goat?" Rick sighed

"W... What?!"

"Cause seriously, I reprogrammed your sex-doll to BE a stay home companion." Rick answered with a tired look in his eyes.

"Hey!" He snapped

"Sheesh, no need to be defensive. Okay...WHY, do you want to go back to school?" Rick groaned

"I... Want to see Jessica." He said awkwardly

"Ah...HER..." Rick sighed. "The lusts of a teenager..."

"It's not lust!"

"Yeah well...Alright *belch*, you can go back to school." He groaned. "Just remember to come help me afterwards."

"Thanks Rick!" He grinned

"Yeah, yeah..." Rick waved off and let Morty go. "Don't forget."

"I won't!" Morty smiled and headed out.

Rick sighed, rolling his eyes

*With Summer, at school*

Summer walked to her locker, trying to keep her cool and ignore anyone who might be ignoring, or staring at her.

Although everyone was doing the later instead of the former

Summer unlocked her locker and got her books out for her first lesson. She actually felt a bit better about today.

She smiled at that

Soon, someone came up to her from behind. "Hey there..." A voice spoke

"Huh?" She blinked, turning around

She saw one of the jocks who went to the school, he was olive-skinned with blonde-tipped brown hair, muscular, wearing the school's jacket and black jeans; he was giving a bookish smile and an air of confidence

But he also looked at her in lust

"Um...Hi there." Summer answered

"Hi." He grinned flirting "What's a girl like you doing here?" He asked

"Err... Getting my stuff for class?"

"Really? Been here long?" He asked

'I-Is he serious?' Summer blinked "Err... It's me... Summer?" She deadpanned lightly

"Summer Smith; right?" He asked

"Yea."

"Well, how's about we-" The jock asked, getting closer

"Excuse me, Brick; hey, I'm Tyler." A dark-skinned student interrupted, catching Summer in his vision

Summer's eyes widened, seeing several guys clearly wanting her

"I...I err..." Summer gulped seeing the horde gather around her.

She felt happy about that... But also a bit worried

"I...E-Excuse me please!" Summer blushed and tried to push past the horde of people

And she felt someone grab her butt

"H-Hey!" Summer spun around with a defensive cover over her butt.

She didn't notice she bumped into another girl

"Oof! I-I'm sorry." Summer apologised as the girl turned around

And saw it was truly girl she wanted to see the least

"Who...The fuck...Suzie Smith?" Jasmine Griffin glared at Summer, forgetting her name again.

"J-Jasmine!" Summer gulped

Jasmine panted lightly, blushing and licked her lips

"I...Wh-what happened...To you?" Jasmine asked as she observed Summer's body.

"Puberty?"

"Whoa..." Jasmine drooled a little.

Before she kissed her

"HMM!" Summer's eyes widened as she felt her bully's lips connect to hers...She tasted like cherries!

The other students stared in shock at the two at that

'Oh...Shit!' Summer thought in fright

Especially as Jasmine was more or less humping her legs and rubbed her breasts lightly

Summer wanted to break free from Jasmine's grip; first, she's biting her head off for knocking into her the first time...Now she's dry-humping her. It didn't make sense to her.

But at the same time... It felt good.

'Oh...Shit this is hot...' Summer thought.

"Oh I fucking want you." Jasmine panted as she broke the kiss

"...J-Jasmine..." Summer blushed

"What is going on here?" Mr Goldenfold, the maths teacher came from around the corner

"Nothing!" The students all called as one, people hiding Summer and Jasmine from sight

"Doesn't LOOK like anything." Goldenfold answered

"Come on." Jasmine pulled Summer away.

She blinked, following her

"Now what on Earth is...There's no-one here." Goldenfold pushed forward and saw nothing. Causing the students who were facing away to wonder where they went.

Summer and Jasmine raced to an empty room where Jasmine thought they could be alone.

"Oh god." Summer blushed

Seeing the coast was clear, Jasmine barricaded the door and pinned Summer to the wall, kissing her passionately.

Summer gasped, actually breaking the kiss this time

"J-Jasmine...Wh-What's happened to you?" Summer panted

"What? You're so fucking sexy."

"I...Huh? But last week-" Summer asked

But she just got kissed

'This...This is crazy. First, she blacklists me...Now she's getting her lips on me!' Summer thought though she felt her knickers getting wet.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm...T-take me now...!" Jasmine panted

"... What?"

"Take me...Fuck me like the bitch I am!" Jasmine panted

Summer gulped a bit at that, dropping her bag

"Do you have anything in that bag?" Jasmine inquired lustfully.

As if on cue, several toys rolled out of her bag

"Oh...My god!" Summer blushed, seeing almost her entire collection there.

"These...Are yours?" Jasmine smiled, drooling a little. "Oh it'll be so fun!"

"I...Guess?" Summer gulped

"Is there lube and is there a strapon?" Jasmine asked

"Yes." Summer admitted with a blush

"...I wonder if it'll fit..." Jasmine purred, stripping off before Summer.

'Oh god this is actually happening." Summer gulped

"Take me, Suzie. Fuck me rough." Jasmine panted.

"... My name... Is Summer." She growled, pulling her pants off and strapping the fake dildo around her waist before she poured the lube all over the fake red cock

"Summer...Fuck me, Summer." Jasmine panted, staring lustfully at the dildo.

"On. All. Fours." Summer ordered, growling like an alpha. "I'll make you remember my name."

"Imprint it on me!" Jasmine answered as she got on all fours, exposing her pussy and ass.

"I'll do more than that." Summer answered, rubbing the dildo against both as she slammed it into Jasmine's pussy.

"You slutty ass bitch!" She snarled a bit, slamming in and out of her quickly

"Ah, ah, ah, S-Sum...Summer!" Jasmine moaned as she felt her pussy being pounded by Summer's lubed dildo.

"You're a slutty bitch! You're my toy, you do as I say!" Summer continued to thrust into Jasmine's pussy. "Understand?!"

"Yes! Yes, Summer! I'm your bitch-toy!" Jasmine panted as she was cumming from Summer's dildo.

"Say! My! Name!"

"Summer! Summer Smith! Summer, Summer, Summer!" Jasmine moaned, repeating her mistress' name

"You'll remember!" Summer repeated. "You'll know who your mistress is!"

She moaned and came several more times, Summer not stopping. She did slow down, however, making Jasmine whimper in need

"You're my toy now...Understand...?" Summer asked.

"Yes..." Jasmine panted

"You'll stop bullying me?" Summer added

"Yes..." Jasmine repeated.

Summer nodded, pulling out a dildo and pouring some lube on it

"M-Mistress...?" Jasmine panted as she still had her pussy filled with Summer's dildo.

Summer replied with pushing the second dildo up Jasmine's ass

"A-AH!" Jasmine moaned as she felt her ass being filled with the second dildo.

"You like that...My little toy?" Summer teased, gently licking Jasmine's cheek.

Jasmine whimpered, her rear entrance being a virgin until just then and Summer had shoved a massive dildo up there as hard and deep as she could. But Jasmine didn't voice her complaint, letting Summer do what she wanted

"What's wrong? Is my dildo up your ass hurting you?" Summer asked

"N... No mistress." She lied

"Are you lying to me? Cause if I'm hurting you...I want the truth." Summer answered, not wanting to hurt Jasmine...Even though she bullied her, but now she was her toy.

And she looked after her toys

"I...I'm a...A-Anal virgin..." Jasmine moaned

"You should have said pet." Summer frowned, moving her hips gently

"Hmm...Ah! I...I didn't...know...You'd go there..." Jasmine moaned

"But you're mine." Summer growled lightly "And I need to know all your 'innocent' parts."

"My ass...Was my virgin hole...And...I have...ah! N-Never licked a pussy...I...Never...fucked a pussy...With my own...!" Jasmine confessed. "And I've never given a boobjob!"

"Well then...I'll have to give you those...Won't I?" Summer smiled and then open-mouth kissing her.

Jasmine moaned happily into the kiss, obeying her mistress

*With Morty*

Morty was walking through the halls after class, sighing

"Oh man...What a day..." He groaned a little.

But then he saw her

He saw Jessica.

She was the orange-haired goddess he had loved from afar. And being away from her for months, he saw that she had changed. Instead of B-Cup breasts she now had C-Cups, her body had become curvier and a more supple ass. She had her light blue button shirt and purple skirt she always wore.

'Oh...Man...Jessica...!' Morty thought

He began to shake a bit in nervousness

'She's even more beautiful than before.'

"Hey Jessica, how's it going?" One of Jessica's friends spoke to her.

"You know, can't complain." Jessica smiled. "Though maths is still boring."

"Yea." The girl giggled

"Hey, look. There's a new guy over there." The girl spoke

"Huh?" Jessica blinked, following her friends line of sight

Morty froze and gulped as he saw Jessica noticing him.

'W... What?' he thought

"He's not a new guy. That's...Morty." Jessica answered, remembering his name.

"No way!"

"Wait...The...Morty that left months ago?" Jessica's friend asked

"Yea."

"Jesus..." Jessica chuckled lightly "He looks much better."

"I...I err..." Morty blushed, hearing that.

"Yea." Jessica admitted, looking Morty up and down for a second before she looked away

'She...She thinks I look better?' Morty blushed and headed to his locker. 'Oh god.'

'I...I hope I don't fuck this up.' He thought in worry.

He took a deep breath, wondering if he should ask her out

"Excuse me, Morty." Jessica's voice spoke to the side of him as he closed his locker door.

"Gah!" He yelled, spinning in fear

"J-J-Jessica! I...I err...!" Morty panicked

"Morty, since you've not been here for ages...I assume you need help studying?" Jessica asked

"Huh?" He blinked "I... I guess?"

"Well...I'm currently the best in class. I can tutor you if you want." Jessica answered

"I... You sure?"

"Of course. You'd probably want the smartest person helping you." Jessica answered

"I... Why do you want to help me?" He gulped

"Cause you look like you need help." Jessica answered

"I... Okay." He nodded shyly

"Great. So, after-school? Four o'clock?" Jessica asked

Morty nodded, agreeing but not trusting himself with words

"Great, than it's a date!" She smiled, walking away

'A-A-A...Date?!' Morty blushed as he leaned against his locker and fell to the floor is shock

Then 'I have a date with Jessica?!'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rick and Morty: Summer's Lust**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights go to the original owners**

 **Reviews:**

louisspartan98 and Epoli: Glad you liked the chapter, here's the next chapter

It was a few hours later and in the room where Summer and Jasmine had locked themselves in. And right now, Summer was being given a dildo-boobjob from Jasmine.

"Yea! Fuck that dildo, slut!" Summer moaned

"Yes! Yes Mistress! Jasmine moaned with the dildo in her tits

"I wonder what you'd do if I tied you up, sat you in the corner, and had a stud with a big cock plough my pussy." Summer commented

"It...It'd make me horny. I'd want to be with you!" Jasmine moaned

"But you'd be tied up, stuck in the corner." Summer said "Unable to get away, unable touch yourself."

"I...I'd be a mess, I'd beg for you!" Jasmine moaned

"And if you don't feel it?"

"I'd go mad...I'd beg for you over and over!" Jasmine responded

"And if I ignore you?"

"I'd wet myself. I'd be drenched in my own pussy juice." Jasmine answered

"That sounds so hot." Summer grinned "And then I might let a second hot stud fuck you."

"Y-You'd be happy to share me? Your toy?" Jasmine panted

"You're my toy...I'd look after you." Summer smiled "I would pass you around other people I like as long as they take good care of you. You're mine and I take care of my toys."

"I...I understand, Mistress." Jasmine panted. "I...I'm getting tired..."

"But I haven't cum." Summer pouted

"But...I...I've done all, but...L-Lick...Y-Your...Pussy..." Jasmine panted

"Then what do you think you need to do?" She deadpanned

"Yes...Mistress." Jasmine panted, stopping her boobjob and knelt down under the strapon and started to lick Summer's pussy

Summer moaned happily, rubbing her hair

"Ah...Yes...Yes, Jasmine...Tongue my pussy." Summer moaned "Fucking good! Eat it good, cunt!"

Jasmine moaned happily as she tasted Summer's pussy, diving deeper into it with her tongue, her nose tickling Summer's clit.

Summer moaned, cumming

"Hmm!" Jasmine moaned as she drank Summer's pussy juice.

"G... Good girl." She moaned

"Thank you...Mistress..." Jasmine answered.

"We...better head to class...And later...We can have more fun." Summer smiled

Jasmine nodded in excitement, smiling

"Oh...One other thing...I'm seeing a girl called "Becky"...She's my girlfriend. She's the girl you were pissed off at, at the clothes store..." Summer spoke, with both authority and seduction.

That made Jasmine freeze in worry

"When she and I meet...There's something I want you to do..." Summer smiled.

*With Morty*

Morty walked into the men's bathroom, sighing

'Calm down, Morty...Calm down...' He thought, getting some water from the sink and splashed his face.

Before Morty went into a stall

"Jeez...Jessica...Damn it." He whispered and locked the stall door.

He sighed, going for a piss with a sigh

"What am I gonna do?" He asked himself, before he heard people coming into the bathroom.

"Hey, you see what happened in the halls? Jasmine Griffin making out with that new red-haired girl, what's-her-name." A voice spoke

"Yeah man, that was hot as FUCK!" Another voice added

"If I got in there, I'd pound them so hard..." A third laughed

'Huh?' Morty thought

"Those big tits, the hot asses...their slutty bodies...I'm gonna fuck 'em." The first smiled

"Dude, seriously? Who'd you take first?" The third answered

"Jasmine, duh." The first answered

"Really? I'd go with the red-head...What's her name again?" The third answered

"Err...Smith...Summer Smith." The second answered

"WHAT?!" Morty yelled

"Who was that?" The first boy asked; as Morty slammed open the door to the stall.

"That's my sister you're talking about, asshole!" Morty glared

"YOU? Fuck-off." The first asked and laughed with his mates. "YOUR sister? That's a fucking joke."

"I am Morty Smith; Summer Smith is my big sister! Now stop talking about her like that!"

"Or...What? You pint-sized twerp?" The second asked

And then the 'Purge' Morty attacked

"GRRAAAGH!" Morty started to beat on the three bigger students, first by kicking the leader in the balls and then punching them in the teeth.

He was like a wild animal and soon they were all unconscious

He panted and shook in place...And he couldn't believe that he just did this...He almost 'purged' them...Though he hadn't eaten any of that candy-bar he had back at the "Purge Planet"...This was all him.

He shook a bit, taking deep shaky breaths

"W-Wh-What...What did I...?" He looked at his hands in fear. He had just beaten up three people who were bigger than him!

And he took off running

*Time Skip*

Summer smiled as she finished class, putting her books into her bag

And luckily, things were going well. The lessons didn't have too much disruptions...Well, none that Summer could see.

Little did they know where that most of the class where looking at her

...

And come to think about it the teacher seemed a little distracted too.

The teacher being an attractive young male teacher that Summer had fantasised about a few times

And now that the lesson and school had finished, Summer and Jasmine left together.

"Err Ms Smith, can I speak to you please?" The teacher asked as Summer and Jasmine where about to leave the class

"Oh...Um, sure." Summer nodded. "I'll try not to be long." She spoke to Jasmine

"Okay." She answered kissing her cheek.

Summer nodded, waiting for everyone to leave

As the students left, the teacher put his papers away and gulped lightly

"Yes sir?" Summer asked, admittedly a bit nervously

"I err...I need to ask you something..." The teacher asked

"What's that?" She asked

"Well...*Ahem*..." The teacher coughed lightly to clear his throat. "You see... Ms Smith... There isn't much of a age difference between us."

"I...Suppose not...I'm 18 and you're...24?" Summer asked

"Yes." he nodded, tugging his collar a bit

"Well...I...I'm just asking..." The teacher gulped a little

"Um...Mr Pearl..." Summer blushed a little.

"Tyler. Please..." He responded kindly

"... Tyler?" She blinked, blushing brighter

"Yes...I...I know this seems unprofessional...But...You are...VERY attractive..." He admitted honestly

That made Summer's eyes widen before he kissed her

"Hmm?" Summer hummed in shock as she felt the teacher she had a crush on, kiss her.

Twice in one day!

"T-Tyler..." Summer moaned. "I..."

"Summer...You're so beautiful..." Tyler moaned, gently kissing her. Treating her lovingly and respectfully.

Summer whimpered, melting into the kiss a bit

He led her to his desk and leant her back, so he was on top and kissing her.

He pinned her gently, kissing her

"Summer...I...find you...Absolutely beautiful..." Tyler whispered, stroking her sides and reaching down to her ass.

She blushed and moaned gently at that

"With...With your permission...I'd like to..." Tyler panted

"... No." She gasped gently, carefully holding him back "It... It's too soon."

"I...Okay...I understand." He nodded. "Perhaps...Later we can meet again?"

She nodded shyly at that, blushing

"Alright..." He got up and let Summer up as well.

She kissed his cheek, walking away

'Oh...My god...I can't believe Mr Pearl...Tyler...Has the hots for me!' She thought with a blush

She had her hands on her cheek, giggling a bit

"Summer?" Jasmine asked as she was waiting a bit for her mistress.

"Oh, hello Jasmine." Summer smiled

"Is...Is everything okay?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah...Yeah it is." Summer smiled "Let's go."

"Okay." Jasmine nodded. "...Mistress." She whispered and blushed

*with Morty*

Morty was walking back home in a panic; he felt traumatised from that experience.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.' he thought

'What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?' He thought as he went inside his house.

'What am I going to do?!'

"And Jessica...Oh SHIT! JESSICA!" Morty thought

He jumped, his eyes wide in fear

"What am I gonna do about Jessica?!" He thought

"What if I attack her?" He whispered

"What if I get angry?" He panicked

He fell to his knees, crying a bit

"H-Hey Morty. Good day at school?" Rick walked past, almost ignoring his grandson's emotional state.

And Morty fell to his knees, crying

"Oh boy...What happened?" Rich groaned as he got a can of beer.

"I went all 'Purge' at guys at school!"

"Ah..." Rick answered "Told you: hot-bed of hormones. But...You're normally not like that."

"They were talking about Summer!" He said

"...Yep, that'd push you over the edge." Rick sighed with a casual tone and chugged his beer.

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?!"

"Calm? Morty...*belch*, I know what the Meep-Blops did to her. So do you. But here's the difference: I've been angry and pissed off at people for a LONG time...And that was when Jerry knocked up Beth." Rick answered.

"Oh." He mumbled

"And honestly Morty...Y-Y-You're more...*belch* emotional and caring than me...You're a good kid." Rick belched. "Just one thing: Did you break any teeth?"

"Yes." Morty nodded

"Atta boy." Rick praised him and chugged his beer. "Now...Anything else?"

"Yea. Jessica is coming here to tutor me."

"Jessica...Jessica...Oh yeah, your crush." Rick answered casually. "Well, I'll be in the garage."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah..." Rick sighed and walked off to the garage.

"Thanks, Rick." Morty answered, drying his tears.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rick and Morty: Summer's Lust**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights go to the original owners**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you very much and please enjoy this next chapter.

Near the other side of town, Jasmine and Summer were meeting up with Becky; Summer had set up the date two nights ago and this would be a surprise.

She was walking happily, smiling gently

"I wonder what my surprise will be?" Becky wondered

"Hey Becky!" Summer called

"Hi Sum...M-Ms Jasmine?!" Becky waved happily and then saw Jasmine, turning to shock and fright.

"Don't worry, something good's happening." Summer smiled

"I-It is?" Becky gulped a little.

"Go on Jasmine."

Jasmine walked forward and spoke. "I...I'm sorry for treating you badly...I was a royal bitch and...Please forgive me." Jasmine spoke honestly

Before she hugged her gently

"I...W-Wow...I...Okay...Summer, what did you do?" Becky accepted the hug, albeit awkwardly, and asked her girlfriend

"She's my pet." Summer smiled proudly

"Ms...Ms Jasmine is your pet?" Becky asked

"Just Jasmine, for you Ms Becky...I am Mistress' toy and you are her girlfriend." Jasmine answered

Before she bowed happily

"Th-This is the surprise?" Becky blushed

"And a bit more." Summer promised

"Oh...Really? Well...I'd like that." Becky smiled

Summer nodded, kissing her

"Let's go then." Summer smiled

"My house is right here." Becky added

Summer nodded, wiggling her finger to tell Jasmine to follow

Jasmine nodded and followed them inside Becky's house.

They looked around as they entered, smiling

It was a beige coloured living room with two settees and a TV.

"This is very nice." Summer smiled

Becky nodded, getting them all drinks

"What should we do Mistress?" Jasmine asked

Summer grinned grabbed Becky's breasts from behind, kissing her lovingly

"Hmm!" Becky moaned as she felt Summer's breasts press against her back and felt her own bosoms being fondled.

They moaned, kissing gently

"Hmm, hmm...S-Summer." Becky moaned happily, having a little drool trail from their mouths connected.

"Hmm..." Jasmine mumbled gently as she saw her mistress and her girlfriend kiss passionately.

"Come over and please her." Summer ordered Jasmine

Jasmine nodded and licked her lips, going down to Becky's waist and started to gently kiss and stroke her slender body.

Becky moaned as Jasmine kissed her still clothed body, lifting her skirt up gently

"Hmm, hmm, Ah...S-Summer...M-Ms Jasmine..." Becky moaned

"Don't be so formal to her. She's a pet. Like a dog we can fuck." Summer whispered into her ear, pinching her nipples through her shirt

"AH! I-I'm sorry...It...Force of...AH! H-Habit..." Becky moaned, feeling both her nipples and lower waist.

Jasmine's face now pushed under Becky's skirt, kissing her thighs

"Hmm...AH! M-J-Jasmine!" Becky moaned in ecstasy

Jasmine smiled, pushing Becky's panties out of the way

"You shave?" Jasmine asked

"Y-Yes..." Becky answered

"It's so pink..." Jasmine smiled and began to lick and kiss Becky's pussy.

Becky moaned deeply at that

"How is it? Being service by two girls..." Summer teased

"So good!"

"Want to take this upstairs...Or on the sofa?" Summer asked

"C... Can't wait. Sofa." She moaned

"Done." Summer smiled. "Lift." She spoke to Jasmine

"Huh?" Becky moaned

"Yes, Mistress." Jasmine answered, sliding under Becky's legs and helping lift her up.

"GAH!" she gasped

"It's okay, all part of the experience." Summer smiled

She and Jasmine set the woman on sofa, grinning

"You ready for some loving?" Summer asked, stroking Becky's bosom with her fingers.

"Yes!" She moaned and shuddered

"Okay...But first...We need to strip." Summer smiled

Jasmine nodded, stripping Becky

"Hmm!" Becky hummed as she felt her clothes being removed, exposing her B-Cup breasts hidden behind her bra.

"Here we go." Summer smiled

"You've got small breasts..." Jasmine spoke as she fondled Becky's sensitive boobs.

"Hey!" Becky frowned and moaned

"Apologise." Summer frowned

"I-I'm sorry Mistress...I only meant that they are adorable." Jasmine answered.

"Then you say enjoyable. If you say they are cutely small." Summer chastised, slapping her ass

"AH! Y-Yes Mistress." Jasmine moaned. "Y-You have...Enjoyable breasts...Becky..."

"Thank you." She blushed

"I've got something to show you Becky." Summer spoke

"What is it?" Becky asked as Summer stripped off and went to her bag.

Summer smiled, pulling out her surprise

It was two strap-on dildos, one of them was blue and one of them was green.

Becky gasped at that, blushing

"Now...Blue or green?" Summer asked

"Huh?" Becky asked

"Which do you want to wear?" Summer responded

"M-Mistress?" Jasmine looked up in a flush

"I... Green?"

"Okay. Jasmine, help put the green one on Becky." Summer spoke

"Yes Mistress." Jasmine answered

Becky gulped as the buckles where strapped onto her

"Fits well; doesn't it?" Summer smiled as she put her own strapon on.

"I...Suppose..." Becky blushed

"I've got lube as well..." Summer smiled, getting a bottle out.

Becky gulped and nodded

As Summer applied the lube on both of their dildos, the two hardened rubber toys were glistening in the light. "Now...Ass...Or pussy?" Summer asked

"... Huh?"

"Jasmine...All fours." Summer smiled

"Yes, Mistress." Jasmine nodded and exposed her ass and pussy.

"Which would you like? Jasmine's ass...Or her pussy?" Summer asked as she used her lubed hand and rubbed Jasmine's asshole and pussy.

"I... Don't know." Becky mumbled

"Well...Let me choose for you." Summer smiled and rubbed her lubed cock against Jasmine's ass, before she entered it.

"AH!" Jasmine moaned as she felt the dildo straight in her ass.

Becky gulped, walking over and sliding a dildo into her pussy

"A-Ah! M-Mistress! Becky!" Jasmine moaned as she felt the dildos in her two holes.

"She's tight...Isn't she?" Summer smiled

"Y... Yea."

"What's wrong?" Summer asked as she thrust in Jasmine's ass.

"I've just never done this before." Becky admitted

"Jasmine's your first dildo fuck?" Summer asked

"Uh-huh..." Becky nodded

"Then be as rough as you want, she can take it."

"Sh-She can?" Becky asked

"Yeah...I've been training her." Summer smiled

Something inside Becky was unlocked hearing that, she upped her speed, feeling her own pussy slap against Jasmine's, using the strap-on quickly. "This...This is for...Calling me a skank!" She panted as she thrust deep into Jasmine's pussy

"YES! PUNISH ME!" she screamed deeply in pleasure

"Summer...I...I need to change...Positions..." Becky panted

"Okay." Summer pulled out of Jasmine's ass so that Becky could get into the right position.

Becky pulled out of Jasmine's pussy and pulled her to the sofa, where she was sitting and Jasmine was on her lap. Pushing her down, Becky's dildo cock was deep inside the former bully.

"AH! B-Becky!" Jasmine moaned, even more so when Becky took one of Jasmine's nipples in her mouth and one in her hand, fervently fucking her.

"Mistress Becky!" Becky growled around the nipple

"Mistress Becky!" Jasmine repeated.

"Mistress Summer...Her ass is vacant." Becky panted with a lustful smile

"Wow you're hot like this!" Summer smiled, slamming into her ass

"AH! B-Both! Both Mistresses! In my ass and cunt!" Jasmine moaned happily, falling onto Becky.

"I've always said "Fuck you" to Jasmine...Can't believe I'M doing the fucking!" Becky smiled "She's such a slut!"

"Yes, yes I'm a slut! I'm a horny slut-toy!" Jasmine moaned. "Ah, ah, AH...!" She came over the two strap-on cocks.

"She already came?!" Becky laughed

"Given the fact...This lube warms to the touch...Hell yeah." Summer smiled. "...Becky...I want to ask something."

"What is it?" Becky asked, looking in her eyes

"And...This is serious...Do you want to fuck me? With or without the dildos." Summer asked as she slowed down.

"Yes. I... Feel like I could easily fall in love with you." Becky said honestly "And your voice alone can make me horny."

"Good..." Summer smiled as she took off her strap-on leaving it inside Jasmine. "Cause...I want to give you...A good, hard fucking..."

"How?" Becky asked

"Like I said...You fuck me...With either your dildo...Or your pussy..." Summer answered

"But I'm fucking her?" Becky blinked, confused about Summer changing around the sex

"Just keep the dildo in Jasmine...She'll understand." Summer kissed Becky on her nose.

Becky kissed back, undoing her strap on

"M-Mistress?" Jasmine panted.

"Keep those in...Your mistresses need some loving." Summer ordered

She nodded, sadly

"Don't worry...Enjoy the show." Summer spoke

"Summer...I...This'll be my first time...Being with a woman." Becky whispered

"Really?" Summer blinked in shock

"Yes...N-Not counting Jasmine..." Becky answered

Summer smiled, kissing her

"Hmm...S-Summer..." Becky moaned in Summer's mouth, before her lover broke the kiss and trailed her hand down to her pussy.

Summer held her lovers thighs, pushing her face between her legs and licking her pussy

"A-AH! Summer! Y-Your...Tongue...!" Becky moaned happily

'Delicious!' she thought happily

"Mistress..." Jasmine moaned as she moved the two dildos in her pussy and ass.

"Summer...I...I'm gonna cum!" Becky moaned and came from her pussy, squirting her juice into Summer's mouth

Summer drunk it all up, smiling

"I think...You're ready, Becky..." Summer smiled

"I...Am?" Becky panted.

"Yeah...You are." Summer answered kissing Becky, her mouth still tasting like her pussy juice.

Becky moaned at her taste, smiling

"Hmm...Ready?" Summer asked

"Yes..." Becky panted

"Okay...First...We need to lie down." Summer spoke, Becky following her instructions. "Then...I move my leg here...and we get closer..." Summer spoke, looping her leg over Becky's and shuffled in close, so that both her and Becky's pussies were touching.

The two gasped in pleasure at that

"It's...It's good...!" Becky moaned

"Yeah...It is..." Summer panted

"Mistress...You...Are..." Jasmine writhed in pleasure from using her dildos.

"What?" The two moaned

"Connected...I...I'm jealous...!" Jasmine moaned as she came again from the two dildos in her pussy and ass.

Summer and Becky moaned as they came

"S-So...good..." Becky panted and smiled, kissing Summer as she had her first lesbian orgasm with the woman she loved.

*with Morty*

"And, X times Y equals 46." Jessica spoke pointing to the answer to help Morty.

"I think I get it." He nodded

"Well, let's try the next one on your own." Jessica spoke

"Okay." Morty nodded, doing it as best he could while trying not to look at Jessica

"Um...Sorry to ask but; where is your toilet?" Jessica asked

"Oh. Down the hall to the left." Morty nodded

"Thank you. I'll be back quickly." Jessica answered and left.

With Jessica closing the door; Morty was panting and clutched his heavily beating heart. Being near her was making his heart beat faster and faster.

"Morty...?" Gwendolyn's voice spoke from inside Morty's closet. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Just... Just scared and happy and anxious and confused."

"That's normal for you to feel. Would you like me to hug you?" Gwendolyn asked

"I want that but Jessica might come back any second." He smiled

"I will remain here until she is gone then." Gwendolyn answered respectfully.

Morty nodded before he left the room to check in Jessica, she was taking a while

'What's taking so long?' Morty thought as he went to the bathroom, as he did he heard...Moaning?

"Huh?" He blinked, pressing his ear against the door

"Ah, ah, ah...Oh...M-Morty..." Jessica's voice moaned

Morty's eyes widened at that

And his member under his trousers was getting hard. 'Oh...Shit! Is...She...Masturbating?!'

He shuddered in shock and arousal at that

'Oh...D-Damn it!' He thought and rushed to his bedroom.

He slammed the door closed, pulling his pants down

"Gwendolyn! I...I need-!" Morty panted

She raised her eyebrow walking out

"What's wrong? ...Oh, I see." Gwendolyn spoke as she saw his erect cock.

"She was masturbating." He explained, blushing

"And you wish to be released?" Gwendolyn asked

"Yes!"

"Very well." Gwendolyn smiled, kneeling down and released his cock from his pants and began to suck his member

He moaned happily at that feeling

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Gwendolyn moaned as she took all of Morty's cock into her mouth.

'So good!' she thought happily, sucking

"Gwendolyn...I...I'm cumming!" Morty moaned as he came into Gwendolyn's mouth

She slurped it all up, smiling

"Ah...Thank you..." Morty panted

"M-Morty...?" Jessica's voice spoke on the other side of the room.

'Crap!' Morty thought, his eyes widening

"Who...Who is this?" Jessica gasped

"I...Jessica...This...This is-" Morty tried to explain

"I am Gwendolyn. Morty's personal robotic companion." Gwendolyn answered

... And cue the girl fainting

"...Oh shit." Morty frowned

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rick and Morty: Summer's Lust**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights go to the original owners**

Morty had helped Jessica into his bed...And he was nervous as FUCK! He was being tutored by Jessica, until said girl left for the bathroom and started to play with herself, causing Morty to get a hard on...And subsequently was being serviced by his sex-doll "Gwendolyn". Which, due to bad timing, Jessica saw what happened and fainted.

'WORST! DAY! EVER!' he thought in fear

"Morty, should I get Ms Jessica something to drink?" Gwendolyn asked kindly.

"Please." He sighed

"I'll also get you something as well." Gwendolyn added as she headed downstairs.

Morty groaned, sitting in a chair

"I'm so sorry, Jessica..." He apologised, hoping that he would hear her.

*with Summer*

The three girls panted as they were now in the middle of a three-way fuck.

Becky was wearing a dildo, along with Jasmine, who were fucking Summer.

"C... Come on! Y... You can do better than that!" She moaned

"Yes, yes Mistress!" Jasmine moaned as she ass-fucked Summer with the dildo.

"Summer, I...I love you!" Becky moaned as she kissed Summer on her breasts and then her mouth.

Summer moaned, kissing back before she came

"Did...Did Mistress cum? Did Jasmine do good?" Jasmine panted like a pet.

"Yes pet, you did good."

Their pet slowly pulled out of Summer's ass and fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"I think...It's time for a break." Becky whispered

"Yes... But how about we get ready for clubbing?" Summer grinned

"First fucking...then clubbing...?" Becky panted "What is with you?" she smiled

"Don't know, I feel free." Summer shrugged

"I fucking love it...And...Maybe...We can find some cute girls?" Becky asked.

"Or a guy or two." Summer shrugged "Depending on who's there and how we feel."

"You're bisexual?" Becky blinked

"Well...Kinda." Summer answered "I'm sorry, is that a problem?"

"Just...No...It's not a problem. As long as you don't get a real guy's cock near me." Becky answered

"What's wrong?" Summer frowned

"I...had a...Well...bad experience...With a boy...Before I met you." Becky frowned.

"So you don't like penises because of that?" Summer frowned "It can feel really good."

"I...I don't know..." Becky frowned.

"Becky...Let ME show you..." Summer reassured her.

"... Okay."

"But...Hmm...First...I need to get off your dildo..." Summer moaned lightly

She got off slowly, smiling

"Now let's get showered and changed." Summer nodded, kisisng her quickly

"Okay...At the same time?" Becky smiled

"Why not?" Summer shrugged with a smile. "Come along, Jasmine."

The girl nodded, crawling on all fours after them

*Time skip, with Morty*

Morty was waiting for Jessica to wake up, he had gone to the bathroom twice since he had that much to drink.

"Hmm...Oh..." Jessica groaned as she slowly got up from Morty's bed.

Morty frowned at that, worried

"Hmm...M-Morty? What...What happened?" Jessica asked

"You fainted."

"Y-Yeah...I...I remember that...You...You were...getting your...Thing, sucked by a robot?" Jessica asked

"... Yes." He nodded lightly

"Why WERE you getting sucked off by a robot?" Jessica asked

"... I heard you."

"Y-You heard me?" Jessica asked with a blush.

"Yeah...You in the bathroom..." Morty blushed and inverted his lips in embarrassment. "I... She wanted to relieve the tension".

"...Same as me." Jessica blushed

"Huh?"

"Morty...I...Ever since you left...It was lonely. And Brad was no help." Jessica answered "And...I know that you were always helpful to me."

"So?"

"So...I...I developed...Feelings. For you." Jessica blushed

"Really?!" He gasped

"Yeah...I...I have." Jessica blushed. "Is...Is that weird?"

"N... No. B... Because I... I... Have liked you for a long time." He blushed

"Really? Then...I guess...It's alright if I did this." Jessica smiled

"Did-?" Morty asked as Jessica kissed his lips gently and tenderly

His eyes widened at that

"Hmm..." Morty moaned as he felt his cock getting hard under his trousers as he wanted to make wild passionate love to Jessica.

And just from a simple kiss

"Jessica...I...I want to..." Morty panted

"I've got condoms in my purse." Jessica panted

"W... Why?" He blinked

"Cause...I want to be careful...When we fuck." Jessica answered

"You... Where planning to sleep with me from the start?" Morty gasped

"Well...Not at first. It's just a precaution, if we got together after our tutoring." Jessica answered

She didn't want to seem like a slut

"You're so prepared." Morty praised her. "Jessica...I...I want to date you before...Y-You know."

"Okay." She nodded

"R-Really?" Morty gasped

"Yeah...Really. Morty Smith...I WOULD like to date you." Jessica smiled

... And Morty fainted with a massive smile on his face

"Oh dear." Jessica flinched lightly.

*with Summer*

"Okay girls. Ready?" Summer asked as she, Becky and Jasmine were wearing different clothes.

Summer was wearing a silky blue dress with straps with flat shoes, Becky had a red dress with one strap over her left shoulder and Jasmine was wearing a lily white dress with a flower print.

They all nodded with smiles

"Then let's paint the clubs red." Summer smiled as they left with Becky locking the door behind her.

The three walked down to the nearest club and saw that it was already thumping with energy and music.

"Looks like we've got the first go." Summer smiled

"Oh, I've put some rubbers in our purses." Jasmine spoke. "Can't be TOO careful."

"Good pet. Let's see if we can get in." Becky added

The bouncer that stood guard allowed some of the people in the line in, while sending some others away. "Next. Hmm...You girls going for a good time?" He spoke while examining Summer, Jasmine and Becky; eyeing up their bodies and noticing their breasts, making note of each of them.

"That's right." Summer answered

"Go on in...But not her." The bouncer spoke, pointing to Becky

"I...Sorry?" Becky blinked

"Sorry, rules are rules." He answered

"The three of us are together. Either ALL of us go in, or none of us go." Summer answered

"...Hmmrrr...Alright. Just no trouble. Okay?" The bouncer caved in

"Thank you." Becky smiled, joining Summer and Jasmine.

"Nice work." Jasmine added

"No way I'm letting ANY of my girls outta my sight." Summer smiled as they entered to the sound of music, the lights of the stage and the DJ booth with the sights of bartenders at the bars.

"Ladies...Let's dance." Summer smiled

The other two nodded, the three heading into the dance floor

The music got them into the rhythm and began to shake what they got...And there was quite a beautiful amount of it...

The three were dancing together in a near perfect harmony as they shook and swayed their body to the music

And it DID catch a good amount of attention from both sides of the club. The boys noticed how sexy Becky, Summer and Jasmine were; the girls were getting jealous and horny as well.

The entire time the three girls were keeping their eyes open for more playmates

While Becky was searching for girls, Jasmine and Summer were checking the boys.

"See any good ones?" Summer asked them

"I've caught one. Her over there with the artist-like shirt." Becky smiled

"I've caught a couple of cute boys." Jasmine added

Summer turned around and noticed that the girl, it was a dark skinned girl with curly dark brown hair, a white shirt with a paint-splash print holding back C-Cup breasts and blue trousers.

Jasmine's boys were this: One had tanned skin with a red shirt and black trousers; he was slightly muscular and taller than Becky. He had spiked blonde hair with dark tips

The second looked a bit more uncomfortable being at the club, he had a button blue shirt and grey trousers and he had dark red hair and glasses. But he wasn't bad looking.

"Okay then girls. Split up and test your targets." Summer ordered with a giggle "I'll take the shy guy, you go for the other one Jasmine."

"Yes mistress." Jasmine smiled

"What do we do if our... 'targets' are right?" Becky asked "Where do we go?"

"We take them to the sides and make our move." Summer answered

"How do we do that? Just make out with them and take them to my place?" Becky deadpanned lightly

"Well... Yes. Better there than here." Summer shrugged

"Alright. That works with me." Jasmine answered. "I'll see you in a bit."

The three nodded, sharing quick kisses before they split up

Following Summer, she headed to the timid guy who was looking a bit awkward at the surroundings, but when he noticed Summer walking towards him, he gulped down his drink in one.

"Hey." She smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear

"O-oh...Hi there." The "geek boy" responded nervously. "Wh-What's a girl like you, talking to me?"

"You look like you need a friend." She smiled, leaning against his side

"Yeah...This...This place isn't really my scene...But...I was dragged in." He answered

"Really?" Summer asked

"Yeah...I...I've got the driver's licence that my brother's friends don't." He answered sadly

"So you're the driver?" She grinned

"Yeah, I am." He nodded. "Without having it suspended."

That just made her giggle

*With Jasmine*

"Hello, there." Jasmine winked

"Oh, hey...You're...Queen Jasmine; right?" The boy asked with a cheeky smile

"Guess my reputations precede me." Jasmine teased

"Yeah, heard you from the next town over." He answered

She shrugged, leaning next to him

"So...You here often?" Jasmine asked

"Yea." He nodded

"Nice...So what's your name?" Jasmine asked

"Names Brock." He nodded

"Nice to meet you, Brock." She winked

*With Becky*

"Hello." Becky smiled, sitting next to the girl

"Oh, howya's." The girl responded. "New here?" She asked

"A bit." She nodded

"I'm Becky." Becky introduced herself

"Lola." The dark skinned girl smiled. "Fancy a drink?"

"If you're offering." Becky nodded

"Duh. Barkeep, two vodka-lemonades." Lola ordered

The barkeep nodded, pouring the drinks

"Cheers." Lola smiled. "So...What's a girl like me talking to a siren like you?"

"A siren?" Becky blinked

"What can I say...I'm happier with flatter girls." Lola admitted.

That made Becky blush and cover her chest

"Oh...Don't do that...You're beautiful as you are." Lola smiled

Before she began to kiss Becky's neck

"Hmm...Ah..." Becky moaned lightly. 'Oh...I've caught a good one...'

*Small time skip*

Summer was genuinely laughing at what the 'geek boy', called Aston, said

"Wow...You've got a great laugh." Aston blushed and smiled kindly

"And you're funny." Summer smiled "And really cute to."

"You're just saying that..." Aston responded

"No, no...It's the truth." Summer reassured him

She wrapped her arms round his, pushing it between her breasts

"S-Summer...!" Aston blushed as he felt Summer's breasts on his arms.

"Yes?" He smiled

"I...I...I...Like your dress!" Aston blushed, seeing her breasts and got flustered

She giggled, kissing his lips

"Hmm!" He blushed as he felt her lips on his.

"Like it?" She smiled as she broke the kiss, rubbing his chest gently with one hand

"Y-Yes...It's...Very...Cute." Aston answered awkwardly

"... Want some fun?" She purred, licking his earlobe

"Ah...ah!" Aston's legs gave way a little. "I...Yes..."

"Come along then." She said, dragging him away

*With Jasmine*

"Hey, since we're on the subject: you're drop dead gorgeous in that dress." Brock spoke respectfully.

"Awww, really?" She purred, putting a hand between her breasts

"Yeah...Wow...I never thought I'd feel your breasts..." Brock commented as his eyes widened

"Time for some fun." She winked, kissing him "Follow me."

"Oh heck." Brock blushed

*With Becky*

Becky laughed as she and Lola hugged each other, kissing each other's neck a bit

"Hmm...Ah...Oh-ho-ho-ho...That tickles..." Becky giggled.

"How about we go to your place?" Lola giggled

"I like the way you think..." Becky responded. "Follow me."

Lola raised an eyebrow and followed

Not long after the three girls and their dates met up going outside of the club

"... What?" The three 'guests' blinked

"Um...N-Not to nit-pick...but...What's happening?" Aston asked

"A trio of girlfriend's looking for some fun." Summer said simply

"Y-You mean...?" Brock asked in shock

"An orgy?" Lola asked with a gulp...though she got excited.

"Yes." Jasmine giggled

"So...W-Where do we go?" Aston asked

"My place." Becky spoke. "There's plenty of room."

"How do we get there?" Brock asked

"Don't look at me, I can't drive." Lola answered

"I can drive." Aston quickly spoke

"Let's go." Becky smiled

*Time Skip*

Back at Becky's home, the group got out and stretched their legs...Even though most of them sat on each other's laps.

The girls all sat on their 'companions' laps

Except for Aston, who was driving.

"We're here." Becky smiled.

"Whoa...REALLY nice..." Brock answered honestly.

"So...This is where the fun begins?" Lola smiled

"Oh yeah." Jasmine smiled

"I don't know about this." Aston mumbled, rubbing his neck as he looked around

"Don't worry..." Summer reassured him, by kissing his lips. "It'll be alright...AND fun."

"I promise." She nodded, slipping a hand under his pants

Aston puckered his lips and whimpered as he felt Summer's hand on his penis. "...I'm okay with this."

"What about you?" Jasmine asked, kissing Brock's neck

"Hmm...I'm okay with it...Just no dildos in my ass." Brock answered

"Okay, I promise...But you can dildo MY ass." Jasmine whispered

"Fuck that's hot." He groaned in lust

"Becky...Are we gonna have some fun?" Lola asked

"Oh yes..." Becky stroked her ass.

"But remember, it's an orgy. Don't focus on just one person." Summer reminded before turning to the boys "If you boys are left out then just start fucking a random girl where there's room. Or just sit back and jack off to the live lesbian porno. Your choice." She shrugged before she fell to her knees in front of Aston and unbuckled his pants

"G-gah! S-Summer!" Aston blushed as he saw Summer go straight for his trousers.

"You ready, Brock?" Jasmine purred, stroking his chest.

"Ready." He nodded, the boys cocks being revealed

"Oh...whoa..." Jasmine smiled as she saw Brock's member.

Brock had an eight inch long and three-inch thick cock.

"Hmm...VERY cute." Summer praised Aston's member.

Aston's cock wasn't as long as Brock's, being six inches but it was three inches thick.

Aston blushed, embarrassed at a girl seeing his dick. As well as another guy. Especially a guy BIGGER than him. He felt very inadequate

He wanted to cover up, but Summer just kissed it gently and smiled. "It's okay...I like it."

"Hey...Mind if **I** get in on this?" Lola smiled, stripping off to her C-Cup breasts and panties.

"Sure." Summer smiled, laughing a bit

"Oh...Shit, you're sexy..." Becky smiled, stripping off too.

"Oh stop..." Lola teased as she kissed Becky on her lips.

"Well, big boy?" Jasmine smiled rubbing Brock's cock

"Jasmine...I'm gonna enjoy this." Brock smiled kissing her

"Hmm..." Aston hummed, still feeling embarrassed by this.

"What's the matter? First time?" Summer asked

"Y-Yeah..." Aston answered in embarrassment

"Well then...I better make this memorable." Summer kissed him on his lips, making him melt in her arms.

The three girls then got on their knees, ready to pleasure their loves orally

The three who were receiving moaned happily, Lola felt Becky's soft tongue caress her clit and pussy entrance, feeling how warm and soft her breath was as she was being eaten out.

Jasmine licked and sucked Brock's member, coating it with her saliva and letting her own mouth take in its musky scent. Brock panted and smiled as he felt his cock being sucked by "Queen Jasmine", the legend herself.

Aston moaned and panted heavily, feeling Summer's mouth envelop his cock, her warmth embrace, her soft wet tongue and her beauty entranced him. And being a virgin, it didn't take him long before he came in her mouth.

Summer moaned and sucked, swallowing the cum while the other two kept working

"I...S-Sorry..." Aston moaned apologising for not lasting. But he got hard again when he saw Summer gulp his cum.

"Don't worry, everyone's quick on their first time...Just takes practice." Summer smiled

"Yeah?" Aston asked

"Yeah." Summer kissed his cock.

"Ah..." Brock moaned as he came into Jasmine's mouth. "God...That's good." Brock smiled

"Hmm..." Jasmine smiled as she drunk his cum, letting some of it dribble from her mouth to her tits.

"Ah, ah, AH! Oh...!" Lola moaned as she came, squirting her pussy juice into Becky's mouth.

"Hmm...Sho...Goog..." Becky moaned as she had her mouth on Lola's slit.

"I think...it's time for part 2." Summer smiled

""Part 2"?" Aston asked as he was gently pushed to the ground.

"Uh-huh..." Summer smiled as she hovered over his cock with her pussy.

"W-Wait!" Aston blushed and looked for a condom.

"Don't care." Summer said, slamming onto his cock

Aston gasped as he just lost his virginity, his cock was now base deep into a beautiful woman's pussy and he was going to fuck her raw!

"AH! Oh...Yeah...FUCK! How's your cock, Aston?" Summer moaned as she started to grind on his cock.

"It...Fuck. It's good!" He moaned as he placed his hands on Summer's waist and started to thrust inside her.

"Ready, Brock?" Jasmine smiled

"Oh yeah..." Brock nodded, sitting on the settee and guided her onto his throbbing member. "Oh...So...Soft..." He moaned as he saw his cock disappear into Jasmine's pussy.

"Ah, ah, ah. It...s...So...Big!" Jasmine moaned

"Thanks." Brock smiled, taking the compliment, thrusting in Jasmine's pussy as she bounced on his lap.

"My turn...And...I wanna grind my chocolate pussy with your vanilla one..." Lola panted

"Happy to oblige." Becky exposed her pussy to her dark-skinned lover.

Lola slid to the floor and started to scissor Becky's pink slit. The two moaned happily as they fucked

"How is it...Fucking in front of strangers, Aston?" Summer panted

"It...It's strange...But...God, it's good!" Aston moaned as he came into Summer's pussy.

Summer moaned, pulling off his cock slowly and kissing him "Go on, slide into Jasmine's slutty ass."

"I...Yeah..." Aston looked and then smiled lightly, seeing Jasmine's ass bounce. He got up and walked over to Jasmine, waiting for Brock to slow down.

"Ready for a ménage a trios?" Jasmine panted as she bounced slowly.

"Hurry up man." Brock spoke

"Here I go!" Aston pushed inside Jasmine's ass, making her tongue hang out in ecstasy.

"Fuck man!" Brock chuckled as he and Aston tried to find a rhythm to fuck Jasmine.

"Oh...That's hot..." Lola moaned as she and Becky scissored

"Hey, Becky...Want a taste?" Summer asked as she hovered over her girlfriend's face with her cum filled pussy.

"Yeah. Hmm...Hmm, hmm." Becky moaned as she felt her pussy being rubbed and tasting a boy's cum in her girlfriend's cunt.

"AH! Oh, yes...fuck!" Summer moaned happily

"I...I'm gonna cum!" Brock moaned as he filled Jasmine's pussy with his sperm.

"AH...! Oh god!" Jasmine panted as she still felt her as being fucked by Aston. "More...More...Fuck me!"

"Should call you "Ass-ton" dude. Jasmine's fucking loving this!" Brock smiled

"I...I can't stop...It's so good!" Aston smiled as he spurted inside Jasmine's ass

Brock smiled with a large moan, pulling out of Jasmine and walked over so his cock was in Lola's face

"Oh...fuck..." Lola panted, seeing Brock's cock in her face

"Ready Lola?" Brock asked

"Yeah...Ah! Hmm!" Lola moaned and took Brock's cock in her mouth and started sucking, feeling his cum covered cock in her mouth, savouring the taste.

"Ah, ah, ah...A-Aston...I...I'm cumming!" Jasmine moaned

"You're...So tight!" Aston moaned as he gripped her tits.

"Fuck me hard!" Jasmine climaxed again over his cock, and unintentionally squirted out Brock's cum.

"Hmm, hmm, HMM!" Becky moaned as she came from being scissored. She soon stopped as she broke the fuck and slid from Sumer's pussy.

"Did you cum?" Summer asked kindly.

"Uh-huh..." Becky smiled and nodded and then was kissed by Summer, tasting Aston's cum on their lips.

"Oh...Fuck, you're good!" Brock moaned as he came into Lola's mouth.

"Hmm!" Lola moaned as she felt Brock's cum squirt into her mouth, making her drink it.

"I...I want to fuck Lola..." Aston panted sliding out of Jasmine's ass, leaving a trail of cum inside her hole.

"M-Mis..." Jasmine panted looking lovingly at Summer and Becky.

Summer smiled, kissing Jasmine as she pinned her to the floor and spread her ass for Brock to fuck

"You want to fuck me? Come over here then Aston." Lola panted, licking the cum that had spilt from her mouth and landed on her tits

"Shit...You learn fast Aston." Brock smiled as he positioned himself ready to fuck Jasmine's ass.

"I...Guess..." Aston panted and looked at Lola in awe.

"Come on boy, show me your good cock." Lola smiled, helping guide him inside her pussy. "AH...Oh...Fuck I love orgies..."

"She's ready, Brock." Summer smiled, keeping Jasmine to the floor

"I hope." He smiled and thrust deep within Jasmine's cum filled ass.

"AH! Oh, my ass!" Jasmine moaned and was quickly silenced by Summer's lips kissing her passionately.

"Hmm, hmm...!" Summer moaned as she felt her clit rub against Jasmine's, stimulating her even more.

"Oh, Lola...! Your pussy! It...It's good!" Aston moaned, thrusting quickly in the dark-skinned lover.

"Yeah, fuck me Aston...Fuck my black pussy!" Lola moaned happily, as her tits bounced

"Lola...I want your ass..." Becky moaned as she now had a lubed strapon wrapped around her waist.

"Oh...Shit...Yeah!" Lola panted. "Help me up, Aston."

"Got it." He nodded and leaned back, exposing Lola's ass to Becky.

"Deep breath...This one's thick." Becky spoke as she prodded Lola's asshole with the dildo.

"I...Ah...I can take it!" Lola moaned

"Here I come!" Becky shoved the dildo into Lola's ass making her moan in ecstasy, feeling both holes filled by two cocks, even though one of them was fake.

Lola's eyes rolled up a bit, cumming from the simple act of the strap on entering her

"Oh...Fuck this is good! I'm...Cumming again!" Brock moaned as he fucked Jasmine's ass making the girl's eyes roll in ecstasy.

"HMM!" Jasmine moaned into Summer's mouth happily

"Cum on my back!" Summer moaned

"O-Okay!" Brock moaned, pulling out and spraying his seed on Summer's back, painting it white.

"I'm spent..." Brock panted and fell to the floor.

"Ah, ah, ah...OH, I'm cumming!" Lola moaned as she came from her two cocks inside her.

"I...I'm done..." Aston panted and collapsed to the floor, sliding out of Lola's pussy doing so.

"I think...our first orgy...Is a success..." Summer panted

"You can say that again..." Becky smiled as she pulled out of Lola.

"Jasmine...Are you okay?" Summer asked

"Mistress...Did I...do good?" Jasmine panted

"Yes...Yes you did do good." Summer kissed her. 'And tonight...it's the first of many...'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rick and Morty: Summer's Lust**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights go to the original owners**

 **Author's Note:** Happy Birthday to our own GreyKing46!

Summer moaned as she and Jasmine licked Aston's cock as he slept

'Two weeks doing this...So fucking good...' Summer smiled

"Hmm...Ah...!" Aston moaned as he came into Summer's mouth and gently woke up from his dream.

"S... Summer? Jasmine? Again?" Aston moaned as he awoke, as he had stayed the night last night after having a date. Brock and Lola had went home

"Yeah again. We're just giving you some loving." Jasmine answered

"But...It's been two weeks...I swear the natural person isn't supposed to be this hormonally charged..." Aston moaned as he felt Summer's mouth lap up his cock and seed.

"Maybe we've got good stamina." Summer answered as she gulped down his cum

"Maybe..." Aston panted

"Asston...Please...?" Jasmine purred, showing her ass to him and affectionally using his nickname.

"I should say "no"...but...God damn...Your ass..." He looked at her soft supple ass and rubbed it, letting his cock slide inside of her, filling her with his cum covered cock.

"AH! Hmm...Wh-What a start...to a morning...!" Jasmine moaned

"Oh...What's going on...? This early, girls?" Becky groaned lightly, seeing an early-morning threesome.

"Morning Becky." Summer smiled kissing her girlfriend with her lusty mouth. "Sleep well?"

Becky tasted Summer's tongue and pulled back a little. "Yeah...You just sucked Aston off again; didn't you?"

"Yeah...You're not jealous are you?" Summer pouted

"As long as I'm with you...And loving you...I'm okay with it." Becky smiled, tongue kissing her lover.

"AH! Oh GOD!" Aston moaned as he filled Jasmine's ass with his cum.

"YES! Asston!" Jasmine panted as she climaxed

"Someone's cum early..." Becky teased

"Can...You blame me? I...I'm in an orgy relationship...I thought this...Only worked in pornography and adult manga..." Aston panted

"There's an idea." Summer smiled with a blush

"Huh?" Becky asked as she was sucking Summer's breasts

"Perhaps...We can bring in some more people...to our love nest?" Summer suggested

"Isn't this enough?" Becky pouted, groping and teasing her breasts

"I know, but...We can't keep our fun JUST to ourselves..." Summer answered

"So you're saying..."More the merrier"?" Aston asked as he gently tit-fucked Jasmine.

"Yeah, that's what...HMM...What I'm saying..." Summer moaned as she came from Becky's fingers.

"SOUNDS good...But...What about Brock and Lola? We need to talk to them..." Becky answered, licking her pussy stained fingers

"Yea." Summer sighed, nodded "Although I know one more guy I want in on this."

"Really? Who'd you have in mind?" Becky asked

"Aston...Your cock...Tastes good..." Jasmine moaned as she tasted his cock in her mouth

"... My teacher at school." Summer grinned

"Your teacher? Which one?" Becky asked

"Mr Pearl...Tyler..." Summer answered

"Is he attractive?" Becky asked

"Yes." Summer nodded

"Oh..." Aston frowned as he ceased teasing Jasmine.

"Aston, don't pout. You're still the cute one." Jasmine answered. "You're great with anal."

"I...Thanks, Jasmine." Aston answered, feeling better.

"So...You agree?" Summer asked. "Bringing my teacher in on our orgy?"

"I'm okay with it." Becky nodded

"Same here." Aston answered as he came on Jasmine's face.

"Another lover? I'd love it." Jasmine licked her lips.

"We'll tell Brock and Lola, of course." Summer added

"Then let's finish our harem...And we can be a happy, fucking family." Becky smiled

*With Morty*

Morty was with Jessica, the two of them were currently in line for the new movie and they had gotten quite close. The two of them were now like a proper couple...Provided that Morty had a sentient sex-doll and Jessica was okay with it.

And that conversation was awkward as hell

"S-So...Do you think the movie will be alright?" Morty asked, hoping that it wouldn't be awkward.

"I'm sure you have great taste in movies." Jessica smiled

Morty blushed lightly and they were next to get tickets.

"Next please." The ticket-man spoke

"Hi, two for Pseudo-Space II, please." Morty spoke

The guy nodded, taking the money and giving the tickets

"Please enjoy." The ticket-man spoke

"Thanks." The two answered and entered the building.

'Thank god, that went well...I thought he'd comment on my size or...Jessica.' Morty thought in relief.

"So, popcorn and drinks?" Jessica asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Morty snapped back to reality and nodded. "I-I'll pay."

"No, no. You bought the tickets, I'll get the concessions." Jessica answered

"But I'm the guy, I'm showing you a good time, I should pay."

"You do that; I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Jessica answered

"It's no trouble." Morty answered "I promise. I want you to have the best night ever."

"I...Oh, Morty...Thank you." Jessica kissed his cheek, making Morty blush.

"I... I... I... It's okay." He stuttered

Within the next few minutes, Morty bought the concessions: a large drink and popcorn and a bag of chocolates. The two went through, meeting the ushers. "Tickets please...Screen four." She spoke

"Thank you." Jessica answered as she and Morty carried their snacks to the screen.

Morty was nervous, worried about Jessica having a good time and looking stupid in front of her

"There's some seats at the back." Jessica spoke pointing up to the back of the room.

Morty nodded, the two taking their seat

And after a couple of trailers, a couple of adverts for future concessions and ticket purchases; the movie began.

Jessica smiled, taking hold of Morty's hand gently

'She...She's holding my hand!' Morty thought happily, feeling his heart pound.

He felt so happy!

*With Summer*

Summer was now dressed, prim and proper to meet Tyler...And hopefully, he'll agree to join their love nest.

She smiled, holding herself lightly

And soon, she arrived at his house. Having been there a couple of times over the past few weeks for private lessons.

She smiled, knocking the door with a smile

"Coming." She heard Tyler's voice respond and went to the front door. "Oh, hello Summer." He smiled; he was currently dressed in a blue loose shirt and black lounging trousers.

"Hello." She smiled, hugging him

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Tyler asked

"It's important. Can we talk inside?" Summer responded

"Of course." He nodded and let her in.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Well, it's something I want to ask you...Something important." Summer answered, getting a bit seductive by each word

"Do you think you're 'ready'?" He asked

"Yeah, I am ready." Summer smiled. "I'm ready to do this."

He nodded, kissing her

'Hmm...Oh...God...I'm kissing my student...' Tyler thought happily, feeling Summer's tender lips

'His lips...They're good...' Summer thought as they started to begin to passionately kiss, going to the settee and slowly stripping each other. Summer exposing Tyler's slightly defined abs, and Summer revealing her bra covered DD-Cup tits. "Do you like them?"

"Oh...Yes..." Tyler nodded, his member growing under his jogging trousers. "You're very beautiful."

"Thank you." Summer kissed him, letting him feel her up, his hand going down to her pussy. "Hmm! Ah...Your fingers..."

"They...slid right in. You're so wet." Tyler panted.

"I think...You deserve something...As well." Summer smiled, pulling his trousers down and exposing his nine-inch long and four-inch thick cock. "Oh god...You're big...!"

"Yeah...I...If it's too big, we can hold up." Tyler thought considering Summer's feelings.

"No, it's okay...It looks great." Summer responded, going down to him and started to lick his hard member.

"AH...Oh...S-Summer! Your tongue!" Tyler panted as he felt her tongue lick and twirl over his shaft and head.

"You like?" Summer smiled, gently jerking him off.

"Yes...Ah..." Tyler panted

"Ah-Hmm." Summer moaned and started to suck him off, taking his length into her mouth.

"OH! Summer! I...I'm going to cum!" Tyler moaned, climaxing

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Summer smiled and upped her speed, taking his seed into her mouth and drinking it down.

"Oh...Fuck!" Tyler panted

With an audible "pop", Summer licked her lips and looked up. "Your cum's tasty...I can't wait to feel it inside me."

"But...What about-?" Tyler asked in worry

"No condoms. I want it raw." Summer smiled beginning to strip off

"Oh my gosh...!" Tyler blinked seeing Summer strip naked and expose her pussy

"Now...Fuck me, teacher..." Summer smiled

Tyler's reasoning was thrown out the window and he pinned her down. "I'll...Go slow."

"Go as fast as you want. I'll enjoy it." Summer kissed his nose.

"You're so naughty." Tyler answered, pushing his cock deep inside her pussy, filling it with his cum covered cock.

"AH! Hmm...! Yes!" Summer panted as her tits bounced in time with Tyler's thrusts, feeling her pussy being rubbed from the inside

"Summer, your pussy. It's so soft...It's like your mouth! Soft, warm...WET!" Tyler panted as he was about to cum inside her.

Summer linked her legs behind Tyler's back, keeping him in place. "Keep...Keep going, Tyler...Don't you DARE pull out!"

"B... But I'm close!" He flinched

"Shoot it in me...Fill my cunt with your hot seed!" Summer moaned, keeping him inside her

"S-Summer!" Tyler moaned and shot his load inside of her pussy. "Oh...God..."

"Tyler...How...was it? Filling my pussy with your cum..." Summer smiled

"I...I came inside you...My student..." He panted in shock

"No longer JUST your student...I'm your lover..." She kissed him

"I...I know...But...You're..."

"It's alright...I wanted this...Like I wanted you."

She smiled, kissing him deeply

'Oh...God...She's so fucking hot...' Tyler moaned as he felt her warm tongue on his. He actually felt himself getting harder again, wanting to fuck Summer again. "Summer...I...I want you more..."

"Same...Do you want my ass or my mouth?" Summer smiled

"Honestly? I want to sandwich my cock...With your massive jugs." He ogled her tits

"Well...They're yours to fuck." Summer answered

"Oh...Yes!" Tyler pulled out of her pussy, his cock covered in cum and pussy juice and slid it between her breasts, feeling her soft ample bosom nestle his member.

"It's so big...I can kiss it..." Summer smiled as she kissed and licked his slow thrusting cock

"Ah...Summer...Your skin's so soft...It's so good!" Tyler moaned

"Cum...Cum on my tits, Tyler! Paint them white with your seed!" Summer moaned as she pushed her breasts together to keep his cock sandwiched between them

Tyler moaned, cumming over her breasts

"Hmm...There's...So much..." Summer smiled as she slowly scooped some from her cleavage

"I...I've never cum like that before..." Tyler panted

"Did you like it?" Summer asked as she licked her cum stained fingers

""Like it"? I bloody loved it." He answered

"I'm glad, cause...There's something I want to tell you. But you've got to keep an open mind." Summer answered

"Okay...What is it?" He asked wearily

"Well...I'm in an open relationship...With three other girls and two boys. I was hoping you would join." Summer answered, pouting cutely hoping it'd work.

"You...You're in a relationship...With three...? An-and two...? You want me too-? How long?" Tyler gasped hearing this, feeling used.

"A couple of weeks...But...I meant everything on our dates together." Summer answered

"You did?" Tyler asked

"Yeah...I did." Summer nodded

He sighed; looking away for a brief time and then back to Summer. "Do...do these other people know about each other?" He asked

"Yes." Summer answered honestly.

"And...They're fine with sharing?" Tyler asked again

"Uh-huh. But...None of the boys are: bisexual or gay." Summer answered

Tyler nodded. "...Alright." He answered

"Really?" Summer asked

"Yeah...I mean...If everyone's okay with each other...I'm okay with it." Tyler answered "After all...I do find you beautiful." He answered

"Awe..." Summer smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet. And...I think you deserve a reward." Summer bent down and exposed her ass.

"Really? Wow...Mouth, pussy, tits AND ass! And is this daily?" Tyler asked with a growing cock and smile

"EVERY chance." Summer winked

"God damn...I love you!" He smiled, giving one quick thrust, filling Summer's ass with his cock, all the way to the base.

"AH! Oh...GOD! Yes!" Summer moaned. "So good!"

Her back arched back widely, her eyes rolling up happily "THE GIRLS WILL FUCKING LOVE THIS! OH FUCKING GOD IT'S SO GOOD!"

"Summer! Summer!" Tyler moaned as he thust faster inside her ass. "I-I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming in your beautiful ass!"

"Inside! Inside me, Tyler!" Summer panted as she came from her ass and pussy, collapsing on the settee in ecstasy.

"Other girls...What're their names?" Tyler panted

"Lola...my toy Jasmine...And my girlfriend...Becky..." Summer panted

"I can't wait to meet them..." Tyler kissed her lovingly as he knelt over to her. "How long can we go?"

"Hmm...As long as we can..." Summer purred

*With Morty*

Morty and Jessica were now leaving the cinema, they were hand in hand smiling.

"That was a great movie." She smiled

"Yeah, it was...Do...Do you want to head back to my house?" Morty asked with a blush

"Sure." She smiled

"R-Really? I-I wasn't too forward?" Morty asked

"Of course not." Jessica answered

Before she kissed his cheek

"O-Okay..." He blushed and led the way back home.

They stood there outside the front door, Morty blushing brightly

"U-Um...S-So..." Morty stuttered

"What's wrong, Morty?" Jessica asked

"What... Do you want to do now?"

"Well...There's something...I think we'd both enjoy..." Jessica insinuated, with a blush

"What?" He asked in worry

"We could...Maybe make out a while..." Jessica answered

"Okay." He blushed

"That wouldn't be too much?" Jessica asked

"N-No! No of course not!" Morty answered

That made Jessica chuckled

"Then...Let's go inside." Jessica smiled, opening the door.

Morty nodded, the two going inside

*with Rick*

"Come on baby, give papa Rick some treasures." Rick spoke as he looked into the Meep-Blop's ship-database.

He grinned... Before an alarm went off

"What the shit-stain? The hell's going on?" Rick called out, trying to turn the alarm off...But instead clicked on a hologram projection unit.

And what he saw made him groan "Oh fuck me."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rick and Morty: Summer's Lust**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights go to the original owners**

 **Reviews:**

King of kyuubis: No, it was a parody of Star Wars

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

king of kyuubis: No. More like the Matrix or Star Wars.

Rick looked at the hologram and groaned, making him reach for his hip-flask

It was the Galactic Federation

"Well...This is fucking great." He took a swig from his flask And then he noticed...they weren't paying attention. "The hell? Hello? Any dingbats there?"

He waved his hand, trying to get their attention

"The fuck is this?" Rick asked himself

"A recording, Mr Sanchez." A voice responded

"Gah! Okay...Okay, this is freaky. Who's that?" Rick asked, pointing a laser gun at whoever was talking.

"Come on out!"

"Very well, Mr Sanchez. Though please: do NOT fire that in here. Our equipment is delicate and must be preserved. And do not shoot when I appear" The voice answered and projected a female humanoid with three breasts, blue skin and two antennae on her head.

"... Wow, hot alien babe." He blinked

"Well, thank you for that kind comment. I am Azula Tri-Myster, Head Doctor of the 357th generation of the Meep-Blops." She introduced herself. "And I should thank you for finding our ship, better you than the Galactic Federation or the Universal Doctors Association."

"Eh, it was a sweet ship."

"In any case, we thank you." Azula answered and opened up a file. "Ah, I see that you've given yourself a new working liver...How is it for you?" She asked kindly.

"Like a fuckin' dream...Gettin' drunk without the bad." Rick answered

That made her raise an eyebrow

"What? I can get drunk without fucking up my liver. No multi-liver transplants; right?" Rick answered.

"I suppose. And by now I assume you want to crack open ALL my people's secrets?" Azula asked

"No, the alarms where going off."

"Ah...Then that means: the Galactic Federation have found the ship." Azula frowned. "The ship must be removed from this location."

"Yea... The flight systems are beyond busted." He shrugged

"The backup auxiliaries? Are they functional?" Azula asked

"Worse than the regular ones." Rick answered

Azula frowned and looked at the hologram of the Galactic Federation. "Then we are truly lost...Our multiple generations work...Will be gone."

"What the hell are you taking about *beltch* babe?"

"A lifetime ago the UDA and the Galactic Federation hated the idea of us biologically modifying species to their perfection. Helping them evolve, sustaining their lives...But then...We came to Earth...Some millennia ago and saw the potential for greatness in their DNA." Azula answered

"Really now? And what did you do, make the pyramids?" Rick scoffed

"Um...No. That was a different set of aliens...VERY strange medical procedures. No; what we did, was create a beautiful woman who had a great passion for breeding and love." Azula answered

"... You made a slut?"

"Not...In such a vulgar term...But...We helped biologically unlock and enhance a woman that was, at the time, our perfect subject...Beautiful, healthy and virtually immortal." Azula answered. "We were only trying to help."

"You'd think a woman like that would go in the history books."

"Oh, she is...I believe your ancestors called her...Aphrodite? Is that's not right? Let me check." Azula spoke, looking up the file

"Aphrodite? You and your species...Created the Greek Goddess of Beauty, Sex and Love?" Rick asked in disbelief.

"Yes, we did. It is in our files." Azula answered

"Tch. Prove it. Anyone can fake a file." Rick answered

"Very well." Azula answered and produced a hologram of their subject: Aphrodite.

And the sight of the woman made Rick's jaw drop and dick hard

Her hair was long and golden, her body was curvaceous and tantalisingly sexy, her ass and tits were ample but pliant and bouncy. She was draped in the Grecian garb at the time...EVERYTHING about her screamed godliness!

'...I just creamed my pants there...' Rick thought to himself.

"Unfortunately, the Galactic Federation and the UDA didn't like her...Nor our way of doing things...So they tracked us and killed her...But only after her 421st birthday." Azula spoke

"... Poor girl." He mumbled "Wait... Did you do the same thing to Summer?"

"Your granddaughter...Yes. Yes we did, but she has the correct genetics that allowed her to become like she is." Azula answered

"... Fuck Beth is going to kill me."

"Your own daughter. I am not sure if she will, but our facilities can bring you back from death." Azula answered

Rick was silent... And then cheered lightly

"Mr Sanchez...Can you please hide our ship from the UDA and the Galactic Federation?" Azula asked

"I'll do my best babe." He winked

"Thank you, Mr Sanchez. And for your deeds, our ship will be entitled to your family." Azula answered.

*with Summer*

"So, this is your girlfriend's home?" Tyler asked

"Yeah; I think she's in, if not, I've got a key." Summer smiled

Tyler nodded, knocking the door

The two waited for an answer until someone came to the door. It was Becky, who was wearing her shirt and loose trousers. "Hello? Oh Summer, you're back. Ah, hello there." She smiled, quickly hugging her girlfriend.

"Becky, this is Tyler." Summer introduced each other. "Tyler, this is Becky."

"Nice to meet you." He responded gently

"Nice to meet YOU." Becky smiled. "Come on in."

She grabbed his hand, dragging him inside

"Whoa!" Tyler proclaimed as he went inside, following Summer, who locked the door behind them

"You're just in time. Brock and Lola have just come over." Becky smiled

"That's good." Summer smiled

"Just having a drink before we start." Becky added. "Would you like one?"

"Oh um...Glass of water please." Tyler answered

"Same here." Summer winked

"Duh." Becky teased and went to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting.

"Duh?" Tyler blinked

"Just a little tease. We never not have drinks." Summer answered

"Hey, Summer. Oh, who's this guy?" Brock asked as he had a mug of coffee.

"Everyone, this is Tyler." Summer answered

"Hi there. I'm Lola." Lola smiled, he had a glass of juice.

"Aston." Said person added

"I'm Brock." The last one spoke

"Nice to meet you." Tyler nodded

"Where's-?" Summer began to ask

"She's just getting changed." Becky answered, handing over two glasses of water to Summer and Tyler.

"So...This...is the "harem"?" Tyler asked

"Well...Wouldn't call it like that." Brock answered

"Why not? We ARE in this open relationship." Aston responded

"Yes but a harem is multiple of the same gender in the same relationship with a single person of the opposite gender. A lot of guys with a single girl. Or a lot of girls with a single guy." Lola countered

"Huh...So what WOULD we call this?" Aston asked

"... An orgy?" Brock shrugged

"Good enough word as any." Lola chuckled

"Right then. Are we ready?" Becky asked

"Waiting for Jasmine." Summer reminded

"She just came down, she's in the living room now." Becky smiled

"Um...Jasmine? Jasmine Griffin?" Tyler asked

"Yeah...She's with us as well." Becky winked, leading on into the living room

Tyler and the others downed their drinks, leaving the glasses in the kitchen and then followed.

"Hello..." Jasmine smiled as she was in a sexy white bodice that looked like an X-rated Emma Frost costume

"Oh...My goodness...!" Tyler's eyes widened

"Oh...Fuck! That's hot!" Brock smiled

"Should Becky and I dress up as Jean Grey and Storm/Psylocke or something?" Summer joked

"Hey, I'VE got Storm covered." Lola stripped off, revealing a white bikini with gold trim.

"I've got Psylocke." Becky winked, stripping off and revealed a purple and black tearaway costume

"So...So...That leaves..." Tyler blushed, getting hard.

"I'm Jean Grey." She kissed his nose. "Don't wait up for me...I'll be right back."

"Although I have to admit, I wasn't expecting this."

"Hey, we wanted to surprise you." Becky kissed her.

"Boys...We're getting a bit needy..." Lola teased, stroking Brock's cock

"Don't have to order me twice..." Brock kissed Lola, removing his shirt and began to unbutton his trousers.

"Okay." Aston added as he stripped off his trousers.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Summer called "You need to wait for me you sluts!" She called, running out to get dressed

"S-Sorry Mistress...But..." Jasmine responded, slowly teasing her pussy

""But" nothing, I need to come down." Summer answered

"Is getting naked okay?" Aston asked

"For the guys? Yes! But no sex!" Summer called down "We don't start without everyone, it's called being fair!" They could hear slight banging upstairs, showing that Summer was most likely jumping up and down as she was getting changed

"Fine!" Brock sighed as he had his underwear left on, while his cock stopped being teased by Lola.

"Okay by me." Tyler answered as he began to strip off.

He just enjoyed the view of the girls

Jasmine was the noted school bully, but now she was a toy to the orgy. Becky and Lola were almost completely different as beautiful girls. Aston looked like a boy who had recently turned into a man and finally, Brock was the "nice-guy jock"...It was some sort of something with Tyler there.

He noted it was a strange group

"Alright...I'm ready. I...I hope you are..." Summer spoke as she had gotten her balance and her costume on. She walked down wearing a revealing blue costume with an exposed pussy area holes where the bra was supposed to be, exposing her DD-Cup tits.

"Oh...Fuck...!" The orgy members' eyes widened in lust

The blue suit had had some yellow streaks on the sides of her suit

"So...Who wants who?" Summer smiled

"I want Storm..." Brock smiled, making Lola flick his nose playfully

"I...Hmm..." Aston frowned a little, thinking he was inadequate again, seeing Tyler's cock emerge from his pants.

"I'll be with Aston." Jasmine comforted him, kissing his cock

"Looks like Jean Grey and Psylocke are helping the institute's new professor then." Summer giggled, hugging Becky quickly

"I'd like that...Being with our own Jean Grey." Becky smiled

"Okay girls...Let's play." Lola smiled kissing Brock and rubbed his cock.

"Ah...Jasmine...!" Aston moaned as he felt his cock enveloped by Jasmine's mouth.

"Hmm-hmm...!" Jasmine smiled happily, humming over his cock and then started to suck it again.

"AH! Jasmine!" Aston moaned

"Ready Professor?" Summer and Becky asked as they knelt down in front of him and started to suck his cock and lick his balls.

"AH! It...feels like it...!" Tyler moaned as he felt their two tongues teasing him.

"Ready, Brock?" Lola smiled, positioning herself over his cock with her pussy.

"Hell yeah." He smiled as he gripped her waist and pushed her down, enveloping his throbbing member inside of her tight pussy.

"OH! Yes! Oh...God!" Lola panted as she bounced on his waist

"Girls...You...You're too good!" Tyler panted

"Don't hold back, Professor." Becky kissed his balls

"We want your hot cum." Summer smiled licking his cock head.

"Come on, cover us in it!" She purred

"AH!" Tyler moaned as he came over the two girl's faces and exposed tits. "Oh...God..."

"Hmm...So warm..." Becky tasted it on her own tits.

"Yeah, it is..." Summer added, licking her lips and cheek.

"Jasmine!" Aston moaned as he came into his girl's mouth

"HMM!" Jasmine moaned as she drunk his cum

"Ah, ah, hmm!" Lola moaned as she felt Brock thrust into her pussy and cum inside.

"Oh...so good..." Brock smiled

"Becky..." Summer purred as she kissed her cum covered tongue and passionately kissed her.

"Asston...Please...plough me..." Jasmine panted, getting up onto his waist and prodded her asshole with his cock.

"Yeah...I will Jasmine." He smiled and pushed deep inside her, his cock shoved right inside her ass.

"AH! Asston! Yes! In my slutty ass!" Jasmine panted as she bounced on his cock, her ass slapping on his legs.

"Becky...Summer..." Tyler's eyes widened seeing these two girls make out with his cum in their mouths. "God...I want to fuck..."

"What...What're you waiting for?" Summer asked

"Which one Professor?" Becky asked "Both our holes are begging for a fuck."

Tyler knelt down and held the two girls in place, seeing their twitching cunts and assholes...They looked SO tempting. "This one..." He panted and shoved his hard cock into a pussy.

"AH! OH FUCK!" Becky moaned feeling the teacher's cock inside her pussy.

"Lucky." Summer blushed as she kissed Becky's moaning lips as their tits rubbed against each other

"Brock...My ass needs taking care of..." Lola panted

"Alright "Storm"...I hope you can take this." He smiled, pulling out his sperm covered cock and slid it right into her pucker hole

"You know I c-AHN! AH! Oh yes!" She moaned, feeling his cock inside her.

"I'll fuck you like thunder!" He quipped as he fucked her, feeling the tight asshole squeezing him tightly

"AH! B-Brock! Your cock! It...It's stretching me out! AH!" Lola moaned happily, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Ah, ah, ah...Aston! I...I'm cumming!" Jasmine panted as she came from having her ass filled with his cum

"AH! Jasmine! Fuck! You're...So good...!" Aston moaned

Ah, ah, ah! P-Professor! I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming from my pussy!" Becky moaned happily.

"S-So am I!" Tyler panted.

"Fuck me Tyler, fuck my pussy!" Summer moaned

"But-!" Tyler tried to hold back

"Switch fuck! Switch pussies to fuck!" Summer panted as she felt her clit rub against Becky's

"Okay!" Tyler did so and slammed his cock inside Summer's pussy, making her cum.

"AH! Yes! That's it!" Summer panted

"M-more...I want to cum!" Becky pouted, whimpering like a puppy

"Fill my pussy with your cock..." Jasmine panted looking at Aston, sliding his cock to her pussy walls.

"I want to...And will." He answered and shoved his cock inside her pussy, feeling her tight wetness and moaned.

"AH! YES! I'm cumming!" Lola moaned as she came from her ass.

"Professor!" Becky moaned as she felt Tyler's cock slide from her pussy and was sandwiched between the two girl's pussies and came in the lovers sandwich.

"AH...! Oh...Fuck...That...that's so good...!" Tyler moaned, still hard and throbbing to fuck these girls...In fact, he wanted to fuck Jasmine now.

So he pulled out, seeing Summer and Becky lost in a lustful kiss he walked over to the girl

"M-Mr Pearl...?" Jasmine panted seeing him

"It's "Tyler", Jasmine...And...I want to fuck that soft ass of yours." He rubbed her supple ass as cum leaked out from it. "Is that okay with you, Aston?"

"Yeah...Just be careful...She's a fiery one..." Aston smiled slowly grinding inside her

"Hmm! Aston...You're still in me..." She moaned. "Fuck...Fuck my ass, Professor..."

"We're going to have to clean that mouth of yours out, Jasmine." He teased, shoving his cock inside her ass. "AH! Oh...It's so wet!"

Jasmine moaned silently as she felt two cocks inside her holes. "AH! Oh...GOD!" She got her voice back and panted

"Hmm...Brock...I've an idea..." Lola smiled

"What is it?" He smiled.

"Fucking Becky and Summer..." Lola answered, pulling off his cock, stumbling a little to grab a strapon cock and putting it on.

"I like that idea." He answered

"Hmm, hmm, hmm...Becky...I love you..." Summer panted

"You've changed my life, Summer Smith." Becky blushed

"Oh, girls...We've got something for you." Lola spoke, lubing up her dildo cock and Brock rubbing his cum covered cock.

"Are those for us? How thoughtful." Summer teased

"I call the dildo." Becky called dibs.

"Okay...Come here, Brock..." Summer slowly got up and lifted her leg up so that Brock could pick her up and fuck her with his cock.

"Hmm...Nice and wet, Becky." Lola smiled, lying on the floor and slid the dildo to the base into Becky's cunt.

"Ah, ah, ah! Oh god...I...I'm cumming!" Tyler moaned, as he fucked Jasmine's ass-pussy.

"I'm cumming too!" Aston moaned

"Fill me! Fill my slutty toy holes!" Jasmine moaned, her tits rubbing in Aston's face and then she felt their hot white cum fill her two holes.

She moaned happily, her body shaking as she was filed with lots of cum "N... Need a break." She whispered "Y... You two play with the others for a bit."

"Rest easy, Jasmine..." Aston kissed her drooling lips.

"Think they're going to share?" Tyler asked as he and Aston pulled out from Jasmine and resting her on the settee.

"Ah, ah, ah...! Oh, fuck! I...I'm cumming! I'm cumming from Lola!" Becky moaned happily.

"Brock, Brock...Fuck my pussy!" Summer moaned happily, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"We...Might have to wait." Aston answered

"Hey...I've got a hole you can play with..." Lola slowed down and exposed her own ass

Tyler and Aston looked at each other and then back at her. "You first. You've done this longer than me." Tyler spoke

"Thanks." Aston smiled a little and went over to Lola and her sexy ass.

"Fuck me hard, Asston...Paint my black ass, white." Lola smiled as she felt his cock inside her "AH! Oh...Yes!"

"So...Good...!"

Tyler just rubbed his cock, trying to stay hard while the girls were being fucked.

"Ty-Tyler...! Y-Your cock!" Summer moaned looking at him, moving her hand by her mouth, wanting to suck him off.

"Okay." He answered walking over and brought her down to his cock where she started to suck him off.

"AH! Oh...Summer! Your mouth!" Tyler smiled as she inhaled his cock to the base, his pubes tickling her nose.

"She's hot as shit...!" Brock moaned as he came inside her. "Isn't she...?"

"There are much better words...But yes..." Tyler moaned

"Lola...I...I'm cumming!" Aston and Becky moaned

Lola moaned happily, cumming herself

"So...Fucking good..." The three panted lovingly

"Hmm, hmm, HMM!" Summer moaned as she felt Tyler's cum shoot into her mouth, drinking it with loud gulps and a smile looking up at Tyler lovingly.

"Summer...Thank you." Tyler panted looking at her.

"*Gulp* For this...?" Summer asked

"For letting me join." Tyler answered

Summer smiled, kissing his stomach gently as that was all she could reach

"Is Jasmine alright?" Brock asked as he slid out slowly and let Summer, fall into Tyler.

"I got ya." He smiled

"Hmm..." Summer hummed happily

"She's okay. Just passed out." Brock spoke checking her

"After being fucked by Asston and now the Professor...I'm not surprised..." Lola smiled kissing Aston.

"Why do they call you "Asston"?" Tyler asked in concern

"Cause he always makes us cum from anal..." Becky panted, cum on her stomach and tits and smiling happily.

"Really?" Tyler asked

"They're just saying that." Aston blushed.

"Oh no...No putting yourself down...You've got a good cock for anal, Aston..." Lola responded licking his cheek.

"So..."Asston", "Professor"...What's your nickname Brock?" Tyler asked, thinking of all the boy's nicknames

"I don't have one." Brock shrugged

"And you aren't nicknamed 'professor'. We were cosplay X-Men girls." Summer giggled

"Ah...Fair enough." Tyler chuckled

"Hey...Prof...Want to fuck?" Lola asked as she slipped off the strapon and wiggled her ass

"Well...Only if-" Tyler spoke turning to Summer and then her finger pressed his lips

"I can stand now. I'm alright, go have a good fuck." Summer kissed him, making his cock hard again.

"Hmm...Alright..." Tyler answered and gently let go of the now stable Summer.

"Come on Prof...Fuck me." Lola winked as she felt his cock fill her pussy, stretching her vaginal lips wide and pushing out the cum in her cunt.

"That's good." Summer smiled

"Ah! Oh...god...! If...this is wrong...I don't want to be right!" Lola panted happily

"Lola..." Aston reached his cock to her mouth, which she happily took into her mouth and started sucking. "AH...Oh...god...!" Aston moaned.

"This...Is so hot..." Becky smiled

"Becky...I want to do something..." Summer knelt over her girlfriend's waist

"Will it be hot?" Becky asked

"VERY..." Summer put her pussy over Becky's mouth and knelt down to Becky's own pussy and started to lick it.

"AH! Hmm...69ing me...Yes..." Becky smiled as she reciprocated

"I...I'm gonna cum, Lola!" Tyler moaned

"Me...Me too!" Aston panted

"Hmm!" Lola smiled as she felt her pussy and mouth were filled with hot cum

"Damn..." Brock smiled as he was rubbing his cock to the sights

"Hmm...Huh...What I miss?" Jasmine panted as she woke up.

"Ah, afternoon. Have a good nap?" Brock asked the slowly woken Jasmine

"Hmm...Brock...Are you alone?" Jasmine asked kindly

"Yeah...Don't mind though." Brock answered

"I mind..." She answered, lazily licking and rubbing his cum stained cock.

"Hmm...This is nice..." Brock hummed, keeping her head next to his cock as she caressed his balls.

"Hmm..." Jasmine smiled as she did as she pleased to Brock's balls.

"Lola...I want to fuck your tits..." Tyler panted

"Well...You're gonna struggle...If you're still in me..." Lola teased as she slid off his cock. "Try now..."

Aston sighed as he looked down to Summer and Becky, getting hard by seeing the fuck like this. "Girls...?" He asked

"Huh? Oh...You want to join, Aston?" Becky stopped and looked up.

"Please... Psychic queens?" He joked lightly, smiling

"Okay." Becky smiled

"Fuck my ass, Asston." Summer smiled as she felt her ass being fingered.

"My pleasure." He answered and slid his cock inside of Summer's ass, making her cum from a single thrust. "AH! Oh...It's so good!" He moaned

"Hmm! Fuck me!" Summer moaned

"Your better than Cyclops!" Summer said, wanting to say at least one line 'in character' for the slightly geeky Aston as she enjoyed his pleasure

"Jean! Your ass is so good!" Aston responded in the fantasy and came in her ass.

Soon and quite, to everyone's surprise, a knock came from the door.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rick and Morty: Summer's Lust**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights go to the original owners**

 **Reviews:**

Midge: ...Screw you.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Midge: And a fuck you to.

The knock came again on the door and froze each of the orgy members...This was VERY unexpected.

"I... I'm cumming!" Becky called, wrapping her nightgown around herself and running to the door

"Go, go!" She whispered to her lovers

Each nodded and raced off upstairs with their clothes.

Becky calmed herself down and then opened the door. "H-Hello?"

Outside was a red-haired man with red eyes and wearing a green shirt and black trousers. "Ah, hello there." The man smiled

"Who are you?" Becky asked, trying to hide any part of her that would show her costume behind the door

"Oh yes. Introductions...My name is "Zachary", but people call me "Zach"." He answered respectfully.

"Why are you here?" She frowned

"I'm actually looking for someone. She goes by the name of "Summer Smith"." He answered

"Never heard of her." Becky said suspiciously, closing the door

"Well, thank you for your time." Zach answered and left.

'Jesus Christ who WAS that guy?' Becky panted in relief

...

"Who was that guy?" Summer asked as she walked downstairs

"I was wondering that myself...He was looking for you, Summer." Becky answered

"Me? What would a stranger be after me for?" Summer wondered

"I don't know." Becky answered

Summer nodded... When the door was knocked again

"Not again." Becky sighed as she opened the door again.

And yep, it was the guy again

"Ah, it seems I DID get the right house." Zachary smiled. "And you are Summer Smith, an absolute pleasure to see you." He looked up, seeing Summer past Becky. "My...More radiant than a solar fire." He commented

"Who the hell are you?" She glared suspiciously

"Ah, where are my manners?" He asked himself and then bowed graciously "Zachary Lovecraft Esq., is my name."

"... What?" The two blinked

"Oh dear me...It seems that I should explain myself." he sighed and sat himself down on the nearby chair. "I am "Esquire" Zachary Lovecraft and I have been searching for you, Ms Smith."

"Why?" Summer frowned, not caring/remembering she was dressed as a sexy Jean Grey with her breasts and vagina in clear display

"Because I have a proposition for you. That is why." He answered, keeping eye contact.

"What proposition?" She frowned "I've never even heard of you."

"My family and I like to keep a low profile. But we are held in a high regard. But my proposition is this: You and I, have a night of pleasure." Zachary answered

"... WHAT?!" The entire orgy yelled, the others running downstairs

"Oh...It seems I'm not the only one." Zachary responded casually.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Asking something like that?!" Tyler snapped

"You can't come here like a bloody company president and just say that!" Brock added

"She's NOT yours to have!" Jasmine covered Summer with her own naked body.

The others nodded, gathered protectively around Summer

"Guys..." Summer blushed

"Well...I can see that you all care for her...But know this...I am the only one in this room that can protect her." Zach informed them. "For who is to come...They will not hesitate. Good day to you." He bowed lightly and headed to the door.

"Protect me from what?!" Summer yelled

"Why...The Galactic Federation of course. After all...You are now on their radar." Zachary answered and vanished

"Get back here! What do you mean?!" Summer yelled "If you wanted to do something like fuck me you need to explain yourself ass!"

"Who...the hell WAS that guy?" Aston asked, rubbing his head.

"Summer, calm down. Okay? We'll find him again...Or...he'll find us?" Becky tried to calm her down.

Summer sighed, looking down... Before turning to her orgy with a look of love and lust

"Well...Fuck'im...If he's not here...I say: we carry on." Summer smiled. "And...I've got an idea for a fuck."

"Really? What is it?" Aston asked

"A girl gangbang with a sperm shower...To start." Summer smiled

"Well... To fuck each other, my X-Girls." Aston joked with a smile

"Yes, sir!" The girls smiled, getting the strap-ons, except for Summer.

"Summer...Aren't you-?" Aston asked

"Nope...I'M gonna be the fucked..." Summer smiled as she saw Lola, Jasmine and Becky slide on the strap-ons. "But...Come here, boys...You need some stimulation." She knelt in front of the three and started to suck off Aston as she jerked off Tyler and Brock, while switching so they were nice and wet.

"AH...Oh, Summer..." Tyler moaned

"You've got the best ideas...You know that?" Brock moaned

"I try." Summer smiled sucking Brock's cock before switching to Tyler and jerking off Aston.

"Summer, we're lubed and ready." Becky smiled

"Sweet. Hard enough boys?" Summer smiled

"I'm about to cum!" Aston panted

"Hard as a rock." Brock smiled

"I'm ready." Tyler smiled

"Good. Lola: my ass. Jasmine: my mouth...Becky...You get my pussy." Summer smiled

"I love this plan." Lola smiled, lying on the floor with her dildo lying on her stomach waiting for Summer's ass.

"I'll be loving." Becky kissed her.

"I'll please Mistress." Jasmine added, rubbing her fake cock.

"Let's get fucking." Summer smiled, sliding onto the two dildos and filled her holes. "AH...J-Jasmine...My mouth...Ah...Hmm!" She ordered as she felt her mouth being filled by the dildo.

"Oh...this is hot. It's like being in a porno!" Bock started to jerk his cock

"I know...But...It's real...!" Aston moaned as he was masturbated to the scene

"I can hardly believe it myself." Tyler added as he also wanked to the gangbang.

The four girls moaned as three of them fucked the different holes of Summer who was moaning happily, feeling herself cumming from the three fake cocks.

"It...It's soo good...I...I'm gonna cum!" Jasmine moaned as she teased herself while fucking Summer's mouth.

"Careful, where you cum, Jasmine. I'm right under you." Lola panted as she fucked Summers ass.

"I...I wish this never ends!" Becky moaned, thrusting in Summer's pussy with her dildo cock.

"I-I'm cumming!" Aston exclaimed as he came on Summer's tits

"S-Shit!" Brock moaned, coating her pussy area.

"Gonna shoot!" Tyler panted as he shot off a load to Summer's face.

Summer was just moaning in ecstasy, smiling

"God...PLEASE tell me part two...Is a gangbang with us..." Brock asked

"Hmm, hmm...!" Summer called out, trying to point to Becky and Jasmine, but she was into this that her only words were moans of pleasure.

"I think...two of us fuck Becky and Jasmine...One of us fuck, Summer's tits." Aston spoke

"Hmm!" Summer moaned happily

"Oh shit, Summer you're crazy!" Lola moaned "I just hope you can keep your weight off me."

"I'm the lightest..." Aston spoke getting to Summer's bosom.

"I've got Becky's ass." Brock smiled

"I've got Jasmine's." Tyler added

"Oh...Hmm...Brock...Your cock!" Becky moaned as she felt his cock slide inside her ass.

"P-Professor...!" Jasmine moaned as she felt her own ass being filled by his cock

"Summer's tits...They're...So soft...So good!" Aston moaned as he slid his cock between the cum covered mammaries.

"Summer...I...I'm cumming!" Lola moaned as she came from her dildo rubbed her pussy.

"Ah, oh fuck! It...it's too good! I...I'm gonna cum!" Becky moaned and did so

"Ah, ah, ah...M-Mistress! I-I'm cumming!" Jasmine moaned, pulling her dildo out from her mouth and falling onto Tyler

Summer took a deep breath in and came from the gasp of air filling her lungs. "FUCK! Yes! So, so fucking good!"

"Summer...I...I'm cumming!" Aston moaned

"Cum on me, Aston; spurt your seed on my slutty body!" Summer panted as she felt his cock spurt in her tits.

"AH! Oh...So...good..." Aston panted as he got up

"Good...Cause I need to move..." Lola spoke, leaning forward and pulling out of Summer's ass.

"Is it our turn yet?" Brock asked as he came in Becky's ass with his cock.

"AH! G-Give me...some warning...Brock..." Becky panted

"Sorry, but anal is just good." Brock apologised

"Ah, ah, ah, Professor! I...I'm cumming!" Jasmine moaned and squirted from her pussy

"Hmm...Summer...Ready?" Tyler asked as he kissed Jasmine and pulled out from her

"Yeah...Give me...your hot cocks...Fuck my holes..." Summer smiled

"Aston...I think you deserve some pussy." Brock spoke

"You sure?" Aston asked

"Yeah, fuck her good man." Brock smiled as he pulled Summer to his cock and slid inside her supple round ass. "AH...Now...I know WHY you love her ass..."

"Sh-Shut up, Brock..." Summer blushed as she lay on him, with her mouth and pussy exposed. "Hmm! A-Aston!"

"Sorry...It looked a little dry..." Aston answered as he had spat a little on Summer's pussy and rubbed it ready for his cock before he shoved it in

"AH! Oh...Yes!" Summer moaned. "Professor...Ah...Hmm!" She looked up to see Tyler and saw his cock enter her mouth.

"Never thought I'd see another dude's junk above my face." Brock commented, moving his head so he wasn't getting tea-bagged and felt her insides twitch as the three men fuck Summer lovingly.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, HMM!" Summer moaned happily as she felt her three holes filled and came from her pussy.

"AH! Summer! You came again." Aston moaned, cumming inside her.

"S-Summer!" Tyler moaned as his cum went down into her throat.

"Oh...FUCK!" Brock moaned as he came in her ass. "So...Good..."

"I need five minutes." Aston pulled out.

"Yeah...Me too..." Brock added, pulling out himself.

"I can keep going for a bit..." Tyler spoke, trying to slide his cock out of Summer's mouth...But she was sucking it in, making sure his cock left its mark in her neck, making it another pussy. "Oh...Summer...!"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Summer moaned as she sucked his cock lovingly until she slid it out of her mouth and throat. "Sorry...I loved sucking it..."

"And I loved giving you my cum." Tyler added

"Hey...I've got an idea for a four-way fuck." Becky got an idea

"What is it?" Lola asked

"Okay: A boy in my ass, a dildo in my pussy and a cock in the girl who's fucking me." Becky smiled

"So...Two girls and two boys..." Lola licked her lips. "Sounds crazy..."

"You're not pussy-footing out are you?" Becky smiled

"Nope." Lola tongue-kissed her and rubbed her dildo next to Becky's cunt.

"Hmm, hmm...B-Brock...Aston...Want to cum and join us?" Becky drooled

"Two seconds." Aston spoke, getting drinks for him and Brock; the two chugged down the glasses and got ready for another round.

"Ready and eager." Brock smiled, rubbing his cock.

"Where's Jasmine?" Lola asked

"Ah, ah, s-so BIG!" Jasmine moaned as she was shoving a dildo in her pussy.

"She's busy." Aston answered as he shoved his cock in Lola's ass.

"AH! F-Fuck! Old...Reliable...cums...again..." Lola panted happily as she came from her ass.

Summer smiled as she watched the others, lightly sucking Tyler's cock

"That's so hot..." Summer commented

"You fancy being sandwiched?" Tyler asked

"Hmm, sounds good. Jasmine, come here..." Summer ordered

"Yes...Mistress." Jasmine moaned as she came from the dildo, then rubbed the other side tenderly

"A double sided dildo..." Tyler panted

"Uh-huh..." Jasmine nodded and rubbed Summer's pussy with the dildo.

"Fuck me, Jasmine...Please your Mistress." Summer purred as she sucked all of Tyler's cock into her mouth to the base.

"Yes, Mistress." Jasmine answered and did so, feeling the same dildo in her pussy as she fucked her Mistress.

"Hmmm! Your my bitch Emma!" Summer moaned at Jasmine, kissing her deeply as she shook her ass for Tyler

"E-Emma?" Jasmine moaned.

"You're Emma Frost...Aren't you?" Summer smiled, going into character.

"Y-Yes...Yes Mistress Jean!" Jasmine panted

"Good...G-AH...Hmm!" Summer moaned as she felt Tyler's cock in her ass

"How's my cock in your ass, Jean?" Tyler played into the fantasy.

"AH! It...It's so good!" Jean panted

"Storm...Your ass...It's good...!" Aston moaned as he and the others heard the cosplay.

"AH! Oh god! Asston!" Lola panted as she thrust into Becky's cunt

"Psylocke...Your ass!" Brock followed suit.

"Fuck this slutty ninja!" Becky moaned

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Aston moaned. "S-Storm! I'm cumming in your ass!"

"Psylocke! I'm cumming!" Brock moaned as well

"YES!" Becky moaned happily, feeling her ass fill with cum

"Tyler...I...want to do something..." Summer panted

"Um...Sure..." Tyler answered, cumming in Summer's ass and pulled out

"Emma...Look at me..." Summer panted as she looked at Jasmine

"Y-Yes?" Jasmine asked

"Does Cyclops make you...Feel this good?" Summer asked as she took control of the dildo in their pussies, thrusting inside her

"AH! N-No Mistress Jean!" Jasmine moaned, staying in character

"Really? I'm better than Cyclops?" Summer smiled, as she thrust.

"Yes! Yes, Mistress!" Jasmine answered, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Tyler...Show Emma your hard cock." Jean smiled, bringing Jasmine up to her knee, exposing her ass.

"Okay..." Tyler smiled and did so.

He held his cock carefully, sliding into her asshole

"Ah...! J-Jean! My ass!" Jasmine moaned

"It's soft...And tight..." Tyler panted

"Am I better than Scott?" Summer smiled

"Yes! Yes, you are!" Jasmine came from the two cocks.

Everyone smiled at that happily, enjoying the game they were doing

"This...Is so fucking hot." Brock moaned

"I...Want a cock...In me..." Lola panted

"Want me...To do it?" Becky smiled

"Or us?" Aston asked

"Don't care!" Lola begged

"Okay." The three smiled and pulled out of the girls.

"Brock: take her pussy. Psylocke: you take Storm's ass, while I take yours." Aston thought aloud.

"Oh...FUCK, I love that idea." Lola smiled, moaning at the idea.

"Real Kinky!" Summer grinned

"It's always the quiet ones." Tyler chuckled

"J-Jean! I...I'm cumming!" Jasmine moaned, staying in character

"Good girl...You're our toy...And if we want...We'll get you a baby bump." Summer teased.

"W... What?" She gasped, her eyes widening

"Summer?" Tyler asked

"Come on...I'm just saying...It'd be something cute." Summer teased

That made the others look at her in slight worry

"What? Too soon?" Summer asked

"A bit." They all nodded

"Sorry everyone." Summer answered

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rick and Morty: Summer's Lust**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights go to the original owners**

 **Reviews:**

Joel Connell: You'll have to wait for that in this chapter.

Morty smiled happily

He was with Jessica as a girlfriend and they were going out properly now. They had been dating a good while and Jessica was more comfortable being around Gwendolyn.

And Gwendolyn's interactions with Jessica where... Interesting.

Gwendolyn showed...Amorous intentions and more physical contact than normal friends.

'Oh man...I hope this doesn't get overly weird...' He thought

"Morty...Are you alright?" Gwendolyn asked as she brought a drink for Morty.

"Yes I'm fine." He nodded

"Are you sure? You seem to be worried." Gwendolyn sat down next to him.

"No no, I'm fine." He nodded

"Very well...Will Ms Jessica be coming over?" Gwendolyn asked

"I think so." Morty nodded

"Would you like me to be active while she's around?" Gwendolyn asked

"I guess." He mumbled "If you wanted."

"Yes." She nodded

"Okay then." He responded

He kissed her lightly, smiling gently

"Do you know where your parents are?" Gwendolyn asked "It feels like they've been gone for ages."

"Huh? Oh...Dad's at another job interview and mum is at a conference." Morty answered

"Another one?"

"Yeah, another one. Nobody will hire him..." Morty frowned

She nodded lightly at that

"...Thank you for the drink." He answered taking it and drinking it.

She smiled, kissing him

*with Summer*

Summer was walking in the mall, after a few weeks of constant rampant sex they needed the the respite.

Even though she felt like she could keep going

"Hmm...Guess the sales should keep me occupied..." She sighed looking around. "Huh? Oh, what's THIS joker doing here?" She saw Zach in the mall and saw that he was at the food court.

And he was looking at her

"Ah, hello Summer. You're looking well today." Zach spoke

"What are you doing here?" She asked sitting down

"Besides enjoying food? Taking in the surroundings." Zach answered sitting down himself.

"Mainly me." She deadpanned

"I was here before you, thank you very much." Zach responded, feeling insulted. "...I wish to apologise."

"Huh?"

"For being so brazen for my incentive towards you. I was boorish and rude." Zach answered. "I could've been more of a gentleman towards you and your "guests"." He was using insinuation to make sure that the conversation remained civil.

"... Tell me the entire situation."

"Very well..." Zach sighed and nodded. "My real name is not "Zachary Lovecraft"...It's "Azathoth"."

"... So?" She blinked

His eyes flashed for a second, the world turning monotone around them while Azathoth's form changed

He was formless, like a living shadow made of black and white, tentacles were the only discernible shape, it was frightening...but somehow majestic and beautiful in its own right. "You see why I have to wear a mask." He spoke almost ethereally.

Summer's look on her face was one for stunned silence...Until.

"YOU LOOK LIKE KOROSENSEI!" Summer shouted

"Koro-who?" Azathoth asked

"... It's a show." She blushed

"Ah, I see...Well, I hope I have caught your full attention." Azathoth spoke respectfully. "But yes...I wish to have a sexual relationship with you."

"Why?"

"Because you are beautiful..." He answered. "And I am also sexually frustrated."

"I... But why ME specifically?" She asked again

"I... Am lonely. And you are the only one who can fix that." He sighed

"Really? That's why?" Summer asked

"Yes, Ms Smith." He responded

"I have been alone for so long... Oh so long... And what that ship did to you means you are THE only one who can free me from it."

"Wait...You KNOW about the Meep-Blops?" Summer asked

"Of course. If I know of the Galactic Federation, I know of them." He responded

"Well..." Summer tucked her hair behind her ear. "If...you DO want to...be with me..."

"I do Ms Summer." He answered gently

He tentacle reached over and raised her head gently "I do." he nodded

"W-Well...Okay. I can do this." Summer nodded and felt good about letting this...being be with her.

"Thank you, Summer." He smiled.

"Shall we go to my place or...Where?" Summer asked

"Wherever you feel comfortable. We can do it here if you so wish." He answered. "So, somewhere more comfortable?"

"Here? In front of everyone?" Summer blushed in shock

"Why not? Unless you wish to go somewhere else?" Azathoth answered

"Please." She nodded hopefully

He nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

"...There's a love-hotel in town. Can you take us there?" Summer asked, thinking that having a neutral location it would be alright.

"Very well." Azathoth nodded and teleported the two away.

Summer blinked as she appeared in the hotel

"Before you ask...Being me HAS benefits." He smiled. "Now...let us begin..." He spoke as his body became more humanoid instead of amorphous. Though some of the tentacles remained and stood erect like cocks.

That made her gulp nervously

"I'm sorry...But you are so beautiful." He apologised

"It...It's not that..." Summer gulped

Azathoth looked at her and then to where she was looking. "Ah, must be intimidating...Very well..." Azathoth nodded and changed his tentacles into a single foot-long and five-inch wide cock. "Is this better?"

And Summer's jaw dropped

"Too much?" Azathoth asked. "I can reel it back; if you want?"

"No, no, no! I...I've just...never seen one so big before..." Summer answered

"Well...It is yours..." He answered. "But isn't it common courtesy for both parties to be naked?"

"R-Right!" Summer nodded, stripping off, while not taking eye contact with Azathoth's cock.

Summer's breasts hung freely and bounced lightly, her body went towards it and seemed to ache for it.

"Are you ready?" He asked

She nodded, getting into her knees and grasping his cock with both hands

"Hmm..." He hummed lightly as she began to rub and lick his cock, feeling the heat coming from it.

"It...It's warm." Summer panted, licking him until she reached its head.

"Yes..." He nodded and felt Summer's lips wrap around his throbbing member. "You've...done this...before..."

"I have an orgy almost every day...I'm used to it." Summer responded, going back to sucking him off.

"Ah...ah, ah...!" He moaned as he came in her mouth

"Hmm!" Summer moaned as she felt her mouth filled with his hot cum, almost spilling out there was that much.

"That...was good..." He moaned, hearing Summer's gulps that were swallowing down his seed

"Th-thanks...But...It's not...over yet..." Summer answered as she began to lick his cock, lubing it up with his cum and her saliva. "Try...THESE..." she pushed up her tits, wrapping what she could with her DD-Cup breasts over his massive member.

"Yes...This...feels wonderful..." He smiled, letting Summer rub her tits on his member, stroking it tenderly with her soft skin.

'This...This is too unreal...His hot cock, his cum, his attitude...FUCK! I could just cum from tit fucking him!' Summer thought.

"Summer...Your breasts...suck my cock again...I want your warm mouth..." Azathoth moaned, feeling her breasts rub his member.

Summer nodded and took as much of his cock as possible; since he was bigger and wider than Tyler...this would be challenging. But she was determinate, she was going to master this monster cock. "Hmm, hmm, hmm!" She bobbed her head, barely taking any more than a few inches due to his length and girth; and where she was positioned didn't help.

"Summer...!" Azathoth moaned and came again, giving Summer a small cum shower on her face and let it splurge on her tits.

"There...There's so much..." Summer panted

"As I...Have said...I have been backed up..." He responded, pulling her up and rubbed her pussy with his fingers. "Are you ready...For me inside of you?"

"Ah-s...I'll ever be..." Summer moaned as she was gently led to the bed

"Good..." He kissed her gently and laid her down. "I will...go slow." He reassured her as his cock entered her pussy, filling it almost all the way and with how big he was, his cock left a bump protruding from her stomach. It looked like she had a small pregnancy bump! "HMM! Summer! Your pussy...It...It's so tight...Soft and warm..." Azathoth moaned as he gently thrust inside her, rubbing her walls and womb, seeing her tits bounce with every thrust and her stomach bump show where and how deep Azathoth's cock was.

"FUCK!" she moaned

"AH...So..good!" Azathoth moaned as he brought out a tentacle, using it to slide between her breasts and got another tit-fuck, though this was long, it wasn't as thick as his cock.

"AH! G-Give...some warning...! HMM!" Summer moaned as she felt her tits and pussy being used like this.

"I'm sorry...But...You're so tantalising!" Azathoth moaned as he thrust faster in Summer's pussy

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Oh god!" Summer moaned. 'If...If he fucks my ass, with this cock...I'll break!'

"I...I'm going to cum!" Azathoth moaned, his tentacle using her breasts squirted out some cum onto her breasts, while he continued to fuck her pussy.

Summer moaned, her body shaking widely

"Summer...I...Will use...More tentacles..." Azathoth panted, his cock throbbing in her pussy as another tentacle emerged and slid to her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah...Fuck!" Summer moaned and instinctively sucked his tentacle cock, using it like it was one of her lover's

"AH! So...soft! It...it's so good!" Azathoth moaned and came inside her pussy, but his speed only stopped for a few seconds as he got a second wind. His tentacle cock that was in Summer's mouth was being sucked like a lollipop, feeling her suck on it so hard and good was too amazing while his tentacle using her breasts was flicking her nipples.

And then he slid a tentacle into her ass

"HMM!" Summer moaned as she felt that tentacle in her ass, feeling it fuck her. 'Oh...Oh god! It...It's like Aston's cock!' She thought. 'I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!'

"Summer! I...I'm gonna cum!" Azathoth panted as he thrust in her ass with his tentacle and groped her breasts.

'Fuck, fuck me! This...This is hot!' Summer moaned happily as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Ah, ah, FUCK!" Azathoth moaned cumming from his cock and tentacles, spraying Summer's tits, mouth, pussy and ass.

Summer moaned, feeling like she was as going to drown from all the cum and didn't care

"Oh...So...good..." Azathoth moaned happily and pulled out from Summer's holes letting her have an ahegao face, letting her pussy and ass twitch from ecstasy.

"Summer...I love you..." He smiled looking kindly at her.

She smiled lightly at that, giggling

*With Morty*

Morty was waiting in the living room, until he heard a knock at his door. "Come in." He called out and saw Jessica come in.

"Hey Morty." She smiled

"H-H-Hey...Jessica..." Morty gulped as Jessica was dressed in a tank top, short jeans and her hair was down to her shoulders making her look even sexier than before.

Jessica smiled, kissing her lightly

'Oh god...Why does she have to wear that? It...It's too sexy!' Morty thought

The two sat down in the couch, looking at the TV

"So...What's on?" Jessica asked

"Not sure. There's literally infinite channels, it's kinda hard to pin down." Morty answered

"Infinite channels?" She blinked

"Err...Yeah. My-um...my grandpa Rick fixed our box so we could get TV channels. Have a look." Morty handed her the remote.

Jessica nodded, changing to a random channel.

"Wow, there ARE a lot..." Jessica commented as she landed on one, which was a romantic M-Rated movie

And the two froze, blushing

"My love..." The woman on screen moaned.

"Hush...My queen..." The man responded as the sounds of heavy breathing and bed creaking. "I will never leave you..."

"Forever...I am yours...!" the queen panted as the scene showed her on top of the man, her whole body exposed and nude.

"I... err..." Morty mumbled, blushing

"I'll just... Change the channel." Jessica muttered... And landed on another movie

And like last time, it was another X-rated scene.

"Ah, ah, oh yes! So good!" The woman on the screen moaned as she was with her lover.

The whole thing got both Jessica AND Morty hot under the collar.

Jessica gulped, changing the channel again

This time it was a normal TV show, just about alien flora and how it affects the ecosystem

"Oh thank God!" Morty sighed happily

"I...Sorry about that." Jessica apologised.

"Don't be, there's infinite channels on random. Had to happen on accident at some point." Morty answered

Jessica nodded at that

"So...Err...What...What do you...Want to do now? Aside from watch TV?" Morty asked

"Well...There...There IS something I wanted to talk to you about, Morty. Involving...You, me and Gwendolyn." Jessica answered

"Huh? What about?" He blinked

"Well...About our relationship...I love it, Morty. Being with you...But...I...I'm just a little worried." Jessica answered.

"Worried?" He frowned sadly

"If...I'm experienced enough. I mean, you have a sentient sex-doll...How can **I** compare?"

"Jessica. You are beautiful." Morty frowned

"I know you mean that...But...I don't mean...JUST like that..." Jessica blushed

"Huh?" He blinked

"I...Haven't had sex in a while...I...I wonder if I'm any good." She answered

"You'll be fine." He smiled

"Are...are you sure?" She asked. "I mean...I wore this to be braver...Guess I need some help with it."

"I... What?" Morty gasped

"Morty...I know...it's a bit brazen...but...Will...You...Sleep with me?" Jessica blushed

"I... Okay." He nodded, feeling like this was a dream

"Thank you." She kissed him full on the lips and cupped his cheek.

Morty shuddered with a smile happily kissing back

"Up...Upstairs?" Jessica panted lightly and looking into his eyes.

"Okay." He squeaked

The two headed upstairs and felt flustered; they were really going to do this.

It was going to happen!

He opened the door and let themselves in; Gwendolyn was waiting at the side for him to return. "Hello Ms Jessica." She spoke kindly.

She wrapped her arms around Jessica, kissing her

"Hmm!" Jessica hummed, feeling Gwendolyn's lips on hers.

"Oh...My gosh...!" Morty gasped as he almost tripped up as he was stripping off.

He felt so excited!

"G-Gwendolyn..." Jessica left a little drool trail from her lips and Gwendolyn's

"I am glad to be part of your and Morty's love-life." Gwendolyn reassured her. "I am just a toy for you and him to use."

"Gwendolyn." Morty frowned

"I'm sorry...I'm just being honest." The sex-doll answered

"No you aren't. You aren't just a toy." Morty frowned

"Yes...You're...You're Morty's first lover..." Jessica added. "You're treated with respect." Jessica answered

Gwendolyn smiled lightly at that

"...Would you like help getting undressed?" Gwendolyn smiled. "It seems Morty has plans."

"I... Okay." She nodded nervously

Gwendolyn helped Jessica strip off, showing off her blue bra-covered breasts and her blue panties.

Morty gulped, smiling a bit

"You've got a beautiful body, Ms Jessica." Gwendolyn smiled

"Thanks." Jessica blushed and her eyes widened as she saw Morty's member standing erect.

"Oh... My god." She mumbled

"Sorry...I just...you're gorgeous Jessica." Morty answered

"Agreed." Gwendolyn nodded

"Well...What should I do first?" Jessica asked as she looked at Morty.

"I don't know." He admitted

"Perhaps you two start kissing, while I keep Morty's cock wet?" Gwendolyn suggested

"... Okay." Morty squeaked

Gwendolyn smiled as Jessica and Morty blushed...Until Jessica mustered up the courage to kiss Morty while he was being sucked off.

Morty moaned into the kiss, holding her close

'He's enjoying this...I know it.' Gwendolyn thought happily as she sucked his cock.

She moaned around it, bobbing her and head happily

"Hmm, hmm...It...So good...!" Morty moaned into Jessica's lips.

Jessica didn't answer, she just kissed him not wanting to think about her lover getting a blowjob from another woman

"Jessica..." He moaned looking lovingly into her eyes as Gwendolyn ceased giving him a blowjob.

"Yes?" He smiled lightly, kissing her happily

"I...I want..." Morty gulped, as his cock was twitching and he gently groped Jessica's breasts.

Jessica gasped and moaned at that

"I want to..." He blushed

"I...I understand." Jessica nodded, going down to his cock and rubbed her tits on his cock.

He gasped and moaned at that, his back arching

"It...It's wet..." Jessica commented as she wanked Morty's cock with her tits.

"Thank Gwendolyn!" He moaned

"You're welcome, Morty." Gwendolyn smiled

"I...I'm...!" Morty moaned as he creamed in Jessica's tits.

Jessica's eyes widened at that

Morty panted, his member slid out of her breasts, still hard but covered in his seed.

"Oh wow." He mumbled

"There...There's a lot..." Jessica looked down and saw her breasts covered in Morty's sticky cum

"Taste it." Gwendolyn smiled

"O-Okay..." Jessica nodded and scooped some with her finger and sampled it...And liking it.

She moaned happily, licking the cum off her breasts

"Oh...god...That's hot..." Morty commented, smiling

"Your cum's so hot!" She moaned

"Thanks..." He blushed. "I...I've got more..." He smiled lightly

Jessica smiled, licking his cock quickly

"Ah...J-Jessica...!" Morty moaned

"It's nice...Isn't it?" Gwendolyn smiled

"So tasty." She moaned, nodding

"J-Jessica...I...I want you..." Morty panted, wanting to cum

"I want you to Morty." She panted

Morty smiled, letting Jessica crawl upwards and expose her bare pussy by moving her panties to the side. Her moist pink pussy lips begging for Morty's cock.

Morty knelt in front of her, entering her slowly

"Hmm...A-Ah...AH! M-Morty...!" Jessica panted as she felt Morty's cock enter her pussy

"I...I'm in." Morty smiled and gently thrust inside her.

"N... No hymen?" Morty blinked in shock

"N-No...I...I lost that...With Brad...Fucker took it...After...He wanted a threesome...With a different girl." Jessica moaned

Morty froze at that

"It...It's alright...He's gone. He's dead to me..." Jessica moaned

'But... I'm doing the same thing.' he thought, looking at Gwendolyn

"Morty...What's wrong?" Jessica asked kindly

"I... I'm an asshole." He sighed

"No...Why do you say that?" Jessica asked

"I'm... Doing the same as him."

"He did it behind my back...This time...I know...and I'm willing..."

She smiled "I WANT this Morty."

"Oh...My god!" Morty moaned as he thrust deep within her pussy

He held her, fucking happily

"Ah! Oh...Oh, Morty!" Jessica panted as she bounced on his cock

"Jessica!" He moaned gently

Morty's passion and his lust for Jessica was reaching its peak, feeling his orgasm come closer and wanting to cum inside his girlfriend

"I...I'm cumming!" Morty moaned, getting faster and faster inside of Jessica's vagina.

"AH! Morty!" Jessica panted as she came over his cock and felt his cum squirt inside of her pussy

"Oh...God..." Morty moaned happily as he felt relief

"I love you." He smiled

"I love you too, Morty." Jessica smiled back.

Gwendolyn smiled at that

"So...do you have another in you? Or..." Jessica asked

"I... Yea. Another one." He nodded

"Okay." She kissed him on the forehead, since it was a bit difficult for her due to the angle.

And their height difference

"Morty..." Gwendolyn purred, seeing the happy Jessica

"Yea?" He laughed nervously

"Would you like a double tit-fuck?" Gwendolyn smiled

That made Morty gulp

"That actually sounds hot." Jessica smiled. "How about it, Morty?"

"O... Okay." He squeaked, nodding

Jessica smiled and slid off his cock, moaning lightly as she felt her pussy drip with his cum and knelt down to his member

Morty looked on in amazement and shock

Both Gwendolyn and Jessica wrapped their breasts, as best they could, around Morty's cock, rubbing his pussy-juice covered member with their tits.

Morty moaned, feeling like he was in heaven

*With Rick*

"S-*belch*-o...You can make replica versions of yourself, with the DNA you have on file?" Rick asked Azula

"Of course." The woman said with a frown

"What's wrong? You don't seem pleased with it." Rick responded

"I am confused." She commented "Why would you ask?"

"Cause I'm sittin' here thinking...Y-You can make anyone genetically perfect, but you never did it for yourself..." Rick answered "Doesn't it get kinda sad?"

"No. Why?"

"Meh, jealousy I guess." Rick sighed and chugged a drink

"My people did not feel that emotion."

"...Jesus Christ, your species is fucking awesome." Rick commented

That made her shrug

"One other thing..." Rick spoke a little drunk, though with his new liver he was okay.

"What?"

"Does your species have sex? Seriously, it just seems like nothing but work." Rick asked

"Yes it did." She deadpanned

"Then why don't we?" Rick laughed

"Really? You're going to ask to fuck me, just like that?" Azula asked

"Well... Yea?" He shrugged

"...Five minutes." She gave a look at him and answered

Before her hologram turned off

"Huh...Okay." Rick spoke and slumped in his chair waiting for Azula.

He grinned, waiting in slight excitement

Not long after, Azula came out of the other room where she was almost naked, except for a white bikini and panties.

"Hollllly *belch* fuck."

"I take it that you're pleased with my form...That's good." Azula responded

"Definitely!" He grinned

"Well then, I think this would be a good course of action." Azula swayed towards Rick, her three breasts swinging in time with her hips, giving off a seductive sway.

"Oh fuck yes." He grinned

"Now...How would you like me to start you off? Tits or mouth?" Azula asked

"Gimme a blow-job and don't skimp on the moaning or sucking." Rick smiled

Azula nodded, getting on her knees

Azula unzipped Rick's pants and saw that his cock was rock hard and twitching. "It seems your alcohol consumption hasn't diminished your circulation." Azula commented as she took all of his cock into her mouth and began to suck.

She made sure to moan as loudly as she could, sucking

"OH...! So...Fucking good! That's it...Suck it DEEP!" Rick moaned happily, having her head in his hands and helped her take his cock into her mouth.

The alien woman did not gag, she sucked and moaned sluttily around his cock

"Oh...Yeah...I'm cumming!" Rick moaned shooting his load down her throat

She slurped it all up, not slowing down

"Ah...Fuck! You're one sex-starved alien!" Rick moaned. "Think you'll let me, fuck your tits?"

"Very well." She nodded

"Sweet..." Rick smiled as he felt his cock slide between Azula's left and middle breasts, feeling the soft bra and her lubed tits.

"Natural lube?" He grinned

"Of course. Helps stimulate inter and outercourse." Azula answered

That made Rick laugh and moan

"Are you coming again?" She asked

"I...Oh...Oh...!" Rick moaned and came in her tits. "Fuck yea."

"Would you like my pussy?" Azula asked as she let Rick's cum stay in her tits and got up.

"Eh, why not." He shrugged

"Very well." Azula nodded and exposed her bald pussy by moving her panties to the side.

Rick nodded, looking at her crotch quickly

"Ready?" She asked

"Oh hell yeah." Rick smiled as he pulled her down and felt her tight blue pussy envelop his cock

"Oh that feels fucking good!" He groaned

"Ah...H-Hmm...It...It DOES...Ah...You...can go...faster...and harder...if...You want...!" Azula moaned

"The fuck I can!" He grinned

Rick soon did as promised and managed to thrust quicker and harder into Azula's pussy, feeling her tighten around is cock and the both of them moaning.

"Like it?" He grunted

"It...It's different. It's primal, powerful...Pleasurable!" Azula moaned as she felt her breasts bounce in accordance with the thrusts.

"Have you even had sex?" Rick deadpanned lightly

"I've been in a fucking computer system for over 500 years. It's kinda difficult!" Azula moaned

"Wow you swore." He snickered

"Hmm...AH! J-Just shut up and fuck me!" Azula moaned letting her eyes roll back in her head

Rick grinned and fucked away

"Ah, ah, ah, Yes, yes right there!" Azula moaned as she was reaching her climax

She held him close, cumming

"AH...! Fuck! That's good..." Rick moaned, cumming into Azula's pussy

"Oh...That...that felt good..." Azula moaned with heavy pants.

"Sex does." He chuckled

"Thank you...Rick Sanchez..." Azula panted as he pulled out of her

That made him grin

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rick and Morty: Summer's Lust**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights go to the original owners**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thanks.

It had been a few days since Zach, or Azathoth, had joined Summer's orgy. Though it DID beg the question: how would the others take it? Zach was a new addition, but with how he introduced himself to them...It WAS concerning.

But right now, Summer and Zach were having lunch together trying to discuss the whole thing

"This is nice." She smiled

"It is. So, when will I be reintroduced to your friends?" Zach agreed and asked respectfully. "I feel that I should be in that part of your life."

"Don't know." She admitted

"Oh...I see. Is there some form of "status quo"? With a woman and man ratio?" He asked as he took a bite out of a sandwich

"I... Dunno." She shrugged

"You know...I CAN transform my physical body. Gender is no problem for me." Zach answered

"... Huh?" She blinked

Zach paused reality and began to shift his body transforming into a beautiful woman with green dyed black hair, DD-Cup chest under her clothes. "Well...What do you think?"

"Oh... Fuck." She mumbled

"Too much?" Azathoth asked with a flinch.

"You... Are fucking hot."

"Oh, thank you." Azathoth smiled. "I thought this was appropriate."

She nodded simply at that

"But...Just asking. If you want to have a kid...Don't you need a dick? No offence." Summer asked

"None taken, and don't worry. As I said before: gender doesn't matter to me. I can be male, female or something called a "hermaphrodite". I'm quite flexible." Azathoth answered

That made Summer gulp

"So, what would you like to do?" Azathoth asked looking lovingly into Summer's eyes

Summer smiled, kissing her

"Hmm...That was nice. Shall we adjourn for more...pleasurable settings?" Azathoth asked

"Yes." She grinned

Azathoth smiled back. "Your place or mine?"

"As long as it's not here." Summer answered

"One teleportation coming up." Azathoth responded, teleporting them out of the mall.

*elsewhere*

The two were now back at the love hotel where they first fucked. "Oh, back here again?" Summer asked

"I thought it appropriate." Azathoth smiled

Summer giggled, kissing her

The two held each other tenderly and explored each other's bodies, feeling their soft and curvaceous forms...Until Summer felt the massive cock of Azathoth under her trousers. "I...guess you kept that..." Summer whispered

"While we're alone." Azathoth answered, moaning in Summer's lips. "Until...I'm allowed into your orgy..."

Summer shuddered happily

"I'll talk to them...And...I think they'll love meeting you..." Summer smiled and slowly stripped off Azathoth, going to her knees and kissed the large member.

"It's so big!" She shuddered

"Hmm...It...It's the same size...As last time...All twelve inches..." Azathoth moaned. "I...Want...to be inside you..."

"Skipping foreplay?" She grinned

"Can you blame me?" Azathoth smiled lightly, drooling a little as her member stood half-erect and tapped gently against Summer's cheek.

Summer smiled and moaned slutily at the act

"You want my slutty pussy?" Summer asked, kissing Azathoth's cock, stroking it with her hands.

"Yes...I do..." Azathoth moaned

"Or...Should I lube you up...With my mouth?" Summer teased, now licking it, getting it wet and erect.

"You can fuck my face if you want." she purred

"I...I want..." Azathoth moaned

"You want...What? Lover?" Summer teased

"I want...to stain you...Cover you in my cum...Fill you with my tendrils!" Azathoth answered honestly

"RIGHT to the tentacle gangbang? Then go ahead." She smiled

"Thank you, Summer." Azathoth moaned, removing their clothes and brought out three other tentacle cocks from her body, both of the girls DD-Cup breasts hanging free as Azathoth passionately kissed Summer while her tendril cocks rubbing against Summer's pussy, asshole and rubbed between their tits.

Summer shuddered, giving into the pleasure happily

"Ready?" Azathoth moaned

"Ready...Fuck my world." Summer smiled as she felt the tendrils penetrate her ass as Azathoth's cock penetrated her pussy, filling her to the brim. "AH! Oh...God! It...So big!"

"You're so tight...Summer...I...I love you." Azathoth moaned kissing her passionately as they fucked

Summer moaned, her body shaking

Azathoth's nipples rubbed against Summer's, their breasts mushed together in pleasure as they made love, falling to the bed, filling her pussy and ass with throbbing tendrils.

"More." Summer panted between the kiss

"I'll-I'll give you more!" Azathoth moaned, thrusting faster within her, her tendril cocks wrapping around Summer's tits and pulsed faster within Summer's cunt and ass. "AH! You're so good! It...It's so fucking good!"

"More, more Az!" Summer moaned as she fucked. "Fuck me till I'm a drooling mess!"

"YES!" Azathoth moaned happily, kissing her lover passionately and came inside her ass and on her tits.

That made Summer moan deeper

'Take...Take it...Take my seed!' Azathoth moaned climaxing inside Summer's pussy, their tits being squeezed erotically by the tentacles

"More." Summer whispered gently

"I will..." Azathoth responded and repeated the process, pulling Summer onto her lap and pleasurably fucked her holes with another tendril sliding into Summer's mouth to give her something to suck

Summer moaned and sucked, her eyes rolling into the back of their heads

'Yes, yes, yes! Summer! It-It's so good! I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!' Azathoth moaned

Her cock and tentacles shook and pulsed and came

Azathoth's seed sprayed in and onto Summer's body: covering her tits, filling her ass and pussy and shot down her throat filling Summer with her thick cum.

"Ah...Fuck!" Azathoth moaned happily as her tentacles twitched happily as Summer was cum-drunk with an ahegao face.

"... More." She panted happily

"More? You want more...?" Azathoth smiled, gently grinding her waist against Summer's and thrust her cock inside her pussy

"YES!"

"Then I shall abide." Azathoth nodded, kissing Summer passionately as the tendrils continued to fuck Summer's ass and pussy. "I'll fuck you for eternity!"

*with Summer's lovers*

"So...Um...Lola...How're you doing?" Aston asked, almost awkwardly.

"Good." Lola smiled, going through costumes

"That...That's great. What're you looking for?" Aston asked

"Huh? Oh. Just that the 'X-girls' dress up is fun. So I'm planning out some other nights for th future." She winked "Stuff like a Ghost Buster's fun night. A DC heroine strip night. And some other silly stuff."

"Oh...Right. You...a fan of Ghost Busters? Or is it just the costumes?" Aston asked

"Who ISN'T a fan of it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"N-Nothing just...I...I'm just...Oh fuck it." Aston frowned and hugged her.

She laughed, kissing him

"Hmm...S-Sorry...It's just...Besides Summer...You're the fucking hottest girl I know." Aston answered

"Don't say that to the others, hot stuff." She whispered into his ear, giggling

"I won't...But...You are. Had to say it." Aston responded, groping her ass

Lola moaned a bit, smiling

"You're...Eager aren't you?" Lola teased

"Yeah...I am." He answered, rubbing her ass and getting hard.

She laughed, kissing him again

"Hold it back, Asston...You're first here when we fuck." She commented

"Really?" He pouted

"Well..." She thought to herself as she slid down her trousers. "I guess you can have an early screening." She teased

That made Aston grin

"Come on Asston...Make me cum." Lola turned around and rubbed her ass against his crotch.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned, pushing into her slowly happily

As Lola moaned, feeling Aston's cock push deep into her ass, their prophecy came true again. Aston's cock made her cum from anal. "Ah! Oh...Asston! Yes! Fuck...Fuck me right there!"

"Lola!" He moaned, kissing her as he slammed in and out quickly

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-HMM!" Lola moaned happily, kissing Aston as she felt her ass being ploughed by Aston's cock

"I-I'm cumming!" Aston moaned, cumming into Lola's ass

Lola moaned, feeling her insides flooded

"Ah...! Oh...L-Lola..." Aston panted and kissed her, keeping his cock inside her ass

"Babe, you're great." She giggled

"Thanks..." He smiled, twitching inside her, feeling her giggles on his cock.

*With the others*

"Wonder where Aston and Lola are." Becky commented

"Probably doing stuff. Need a hand with these?" Brock asked, helping Becky.

"Sure." Becky nodded

"It's really kind of you doing this, Brock." Becky spoke

"Hey, no problem." He answered putting the bags of food down. "So...Being a bit front here...Care for a bit of fun?"

"You think I'm such a loose girl?" She teased, blushing brightly

"No, course not...But, it's been a busy few weeks...Just offering a release of stress." Brock answered

She nodded, kissing him lightly

"That a "yes"?" He asked with a gentle smile

"... Want me against the counter?" She asked

"Certainly." Brock nodded, lifting and kissing her, taking her to the counter and sitting her down gently

She grinned, pulling her skirt up and moving her panties aside

"Pretty and pink." He teased, unzipping his trousers and pulled out his cock

He held her sides, pushing inside her with one simple thrust

"AH! OH...God, Brock! You're...Fucking big!" Becky moaned

"Jeez! You're tight, Becky! You're not having fun recently are you?" He asked giving a thrust between sentences.

"I'm dedicated to the orgy!" She moaned, talking clearly about her relationship

"We ought to fix that...Fuck!" Brock moaned, thrusting faster inside her.

"Fill me! To... To the womb!" She moaned

"Hnn...AH!" Brock moaned as he came deep into her pussy, filling her to the brim with his cum

"Already?" She teased

"Hey...Boys have different physiology. I've got another few shots in me." Brock smiled, thrusting his cock in her again

"Then... Other door!" She moaned

"Alright. Oopsie-daisy!" He flipped her around so that Becky's breasts were on the counter and he slammed his cock into her ass.

"Fuck!" She gasped happily

"Hmm! Your ass is tight...So good!" Brock moaned as he was fucking her ass

"Fuck me!" She moaned

*With Jasmine and Tyler*

"Tyler...?" Jasmine asked as she was in his house wearing a maid uniform.

"Yea?" He smiled

"Can...Can Jasmine please you?" Jasmine asked cutely

"You can." He smiled

"Thank you!" Jasmine smiled as she went down to her knees, unzipped his trousers and unsheathed his flaccid cock. "It's sleepy...Wake up." She playfully teased as she kissed and sucked his member, getting it hard.

"Hmm...Hard to believe...You were the girl in the school everyone feared...Now...You're our Orgy Pet..." Tyler moaned, feeling his dick getting hard from her.

"I'm sorry...Mistress Summer fixed me..." Jasmine purred, sucking his cock with her drooling mouth.

"That she did...Hey, sit on my lap." He ordered gently

"Yes, Tyler." Jasmine smiled, standing up and pulling her panties down in the process and sat on his lap; pushing his cock inside her pussy. "AH! Ah, yes!"

"Hmm...! Wet...As always...Are you keeping it happy?" Tyler teased

"Yes. Yes I am...I...I'm keeping my pussy clean...happy...Good...Ah!" Jasmine moaned

"Good." He grinned "You take teacher's pet to a whole new level."

"Yes, yes I do! Ah!" Jasmine moaned as she felt Tyler's cock inside her pussy, thrusting inside her naughty hole

"AH! Yes, yes Tyler!" Jasmine moaned happily, getting fucked by her teacher

She came, her body shaking

"God...Your body's fucking good..." Tyler smiled holding her close

She smiled, kissing him lightly

'I...Hope...We can...Have another...Orgy...Soon...' Jasmine thought lovingly.

*With Summer*

Summer panted, falling to the bed covered in cum

"Oh...Fuck...That...was amazing..." Azathoth panted with a flaccid cock and retracted tentacles.

'Oh...Shit...I'm SO fucking full...I HAVE to be pregnant by this point...' Summer thought, though all her mouth could manage was a cum-drunk moan.

Cum dribbled out of the corners of her mouth as she moaned

"Summer...I love you..." Azathoth panted lovingly

"Same."

Azathoth went over to Summer and hugged her cum stained body, getting slightly wet from the touch. "Do you want a shower?" Azathoth whispered

"Maybe." She mumbled

"Okay...Let's get you up." Azathoth spoke, gently picking up her lover up to the bathroom

Summer giggled at that

"Here we go...And I've got a special seat for you." Azathoth smiled as she turned the water on and let Summer rest in her lap.

"Really?" She smiled

"What? I like this..." Azathoth responded, gently massaging Summer's wet breasts, wiping off the cum and teasing her a little with her fingers.

Summer smiled and moaned

It didn't take long for Summer to be clean from Azathoth's cum, though it took a little longer since she gave her lover a long loving kiss.

And they had another round in the shower, this one slower and more sensual

"Hmm, hmm..." Summer and Azathoth moaned happily, feeling the water cascade upon their skin, their lips connecting with each other's and felt their bodies holding each other's gently

"Tomorrow." Summer said

"What?" Azathoth asked, rubbing Summer's breasts and ass.

"The harem. Tomorrow." She nodded

"Really?" Azathoth's smile grew. "Thank you, my love." She rubbed her massive cock between Summer's legs, teasing Summer's ass and pussy with the gentle thrusts.

"Ah!" Summer gasped with a moan and a smile

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rick and Morty: Summer's Lust**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters. All rights go to the original owners**

 **Reviews:**

Reaperblade6660: That's a lot of suggestions...But no. Sorry. We're not going to do them.

Great Idea Alert: Well...Yeah. I may read the comics, but I'm not entirely caught up with it.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46**

Reaperblade6660: We do not do requests, I am sorry. Ghost and I do stories we are interested in.

Great Idea Alert: I, at least, don't read the comics. Sorry.

It was the next day, Summer was walking to Becky's home with Azathoth to talk about their arrangement...And she hoped that it was going to be hot.

"Nervous?" Summer asked

"A little...You?" Azathoth asked

"Nah...I know this is gonna turn out good." Summer winked. "I thought gods like you were omniscient?"

"Doesn't mean we can't feel nervousness. I haven't felt this accepted in a long time." She answered

"Hey." Summer kissed her cheek. "It'll be alright."

The god smiled and nodded

"Here we are. And...everyone's in." Summer spoke, knocking on the door.

"Coming." Brock spoke through the other side. "Hey, Summer...Is...This your friend?"

"Yes." Summer nodded

"Well, come on in." Brock spoke

The two walked inside, Summer smiling lovingly and happily as she looked at her 'family'

"So...This is our last member? This was Zach?" Becky asked

"Just a pseudonym." Azathoth explained

"What do we call you now?" Aston asked, trying not to stare at her

"Well...My real name is "Azathoth"...But I'm open to nicknames." Said girl answered

"Well, that's done." Summer smiled

"So...Are we ready for our orgy?"

"Yes Mistress." Jasmine answered

That made everyone else blink at the sudden moment

"What?" Summer asked, giving off her sexy aura.

That made the others nod and smiled

"Alright. Girls, let's strip. Boys...Get yourselves ready." Summer smiled, removing her shirt.

The guys grinned, undoing their pants

"I hope you're not gonna show us up, Azathoth." Lola spoke as she removed her shirt and bra

"I'll try not to...But genetics." She blushed, doing the same and began to remove her trousers.

And everyone froze, looking between her legs

"Holy..." Tyler gasped

"Shit..." Brock added

"And I'm definitively...the smallest." Aston frowned

"It...It's so big..." Lola gasped

"It cannot be real..." Becky commented

"Oh...She's ALL real." Summer smiled

"Why don't you go join the boys." Summer giggled, pushing her lightly towards the two

"Okay." Azathoth nodded and joined the boys, with...the boys...feeling inadequate at this point.

"How...How're we supposed to compare to her?" Aston asked

"Don't know." Brock and Tyler flinched a bit

"Oh...Don't worry...You're more than good enough." Becky reassured them.

"Promise." Lola kissed Aston on his lips.

Azathoth smiled, reaching either side of her and rubbing the cocks in her reach

"Hmm!" Brock and Aston moaned lightly, feeling Azathoth's hand on their cocks.

"They feel fine to me." Azathoth smiled

"Should we dress up again as a celebration?" Jasmine asked

"You're going to dress up?" Azathoth asked

"Yeah, it's sort of a thing we have." Tyler explained, trying not to see Azathoth's cock in his vision.

"Don't worry, we've got something in store." Lola smiled

"I'll please them then." Azathoth nodded, her tentacles emerging. The tips morphed into mouths, slipping over the tips of the three cocks and beginning to suck them

"H-hey! Ah! Oh god!" Tyler and the boys moaned

"Is...This for real?!" Brock added

"Being sucked off by a tentacle? Is this a hentai?" Aston moaned

"Don't worry...This is all that I'll do." Azathoth answered.

'Thank fuck for that!' They thought

"But I'll do this, maybe slurp up any cum you shoot while we wait for the others to change." Azathoth nodded

"Our new girlfriend is REALLY different..." Lola spoke as she, Jasmine, Becky and Summer went to get changed.

"She'll grow on you...And by Jasmine's sight, she's already attached." Summer teased, seeing a moist Jasmine who was fingering herself

"C... Can't help it." She whispered, panting and shaking a bit in need

"Now, what to wear?" Lola smiled, showing different costume sets for them

"Well, we've done sexy Marvel chicks...What do you think Becky?" Summer smiled

"Not sure." She shrugged

"Well...How about "Bikini Babes"? Short, sweet...And OH so wet." Lola suggested, looking at Jasmine's dripping wet pussy.

"Pun intended?" Summer giggled, nodding in agreement

"Pun VERY intended." Lola answered

*Back in the other room*

"A-Az...I...I'm cumming!" Aston moaned

"Tasty." She smiled as she kept sucking, finding her triple tentacle blowjob fun

'W-Where did Summer find YOU?' Tyler moaned as he came as well, the tentacle sucking up the cum.

"Hmm...That's nice...Don't worry, I'm sure you'll all manage to enjoy yourselves after this." Azathoth smiled

And the three guys felt something lightly poke their balls

"Hnn! W-What was that?" Brock asked

They looked down and saw tentacles retract, the tips having small needles in them

"Don't worry, they just upped your stamina and semen production." Azathoth assured

"So...We can fuck for longer?" Aston asked

"Basically." Azathoth nodded

"Jeez!" Brock moaned happily

"Awesome." Tyler laughed a bit

"Oh, boys...We're ready." The girls called out, wearing scantily clad bikinis

Lola was wearing a white bikini with white panties

Becky was wearing a green bikini with a red floral pattern

Summer was wearing a red bikini with outline hearts over the nipple and pussy areas.

Jasmine was wearing a black Neko bikini with a style tail. "Nya..." She purred

"... Oh fuck." The four cock wielders said in amazement

"So...Which one, wants which queen?" Summer asked

"White Queen?" Lola teased, showing her ass

"Goblin Queen?" Becky added stroking her breasts

"Red Queen?" Summer pulled her bikini top down lightly only to return it back to normal. "Or Black Neko Queen?" She felt down to Jasmine's pussy

"Hmm...N-Nya...!" Jasmine mewed

They all giggled lightly at themselves, kissing each other quickly

"Oh...Fuck! I...I want the White Queen!" Aston moaned

"I want Black Neko Queen." Brock added

"Goblin Queen." Tyler spoke

"Awe. Looks like I have to be with the poor, ignored, Red Queen." Azathoth smiled pulling the tentacles off from around the guys cocks before coming back to her body

"Looks like it...Queens...Let's rock some cocks..." Summer licked her lips.

They all smiled, kissing each other before they walked towards their partners

"You ready, Aston?" Lola smiled, kneeling to Aston's cock licking it.

"Yes." He nodded

"Hi there...Big boy..." Becky teased, rubbing her hands over his member

Hello, Goblin Queen." Tyler smirked

"Come here, Kitty." Brock ordered, pulling the Black Neko Queen onto his lap, his cock sandwich between the girl's ass

"Nya...Yes...Master." Jasmine purred

"You look wonderful, My Queen." Azathoth blushed

"Tease...Your cock's hard...I think it needs loving..." Summer rubbed it.

"Please." She smiled and nodded

"Om..." Lola teased as she took Aston's cock into her mouth, moaning as she sucked it.

"AH!" Aston moaned happily, feeling Lola's mouth on his member

"Ready, Tyler?" Becky smiled, licking his shaft and cock-head

"Yes I am." Tyler nodded

"Nya...M-My ass...Please...Please my pussy." Jasmine moaned, rubbing Brock's cock against her pussy.

"I'm almost there you know." He chuckled

"Ready Summer?" Azathoth asked as Summer lifted her leg up to get a better sight.

"Fuck my cunt." Summer answered casually with a lustful smile.

Azathoth grinned, pushing inside her

"AH! Oh...YES!" Summer moaned happily, feeling her lover's cock deep inside her pussy.

"NYA! Yes! Yes, my pussy!" Jasmine moaned as she felt Brock's cock enter her pussy with one thrust.

"L-Lola! I...I'm cumming...!" Aston panted

"Nuh-uh...Not here...In here..." Lola stopped and exposed her pussy and ass. "Your choice." She winked

"My turn, Tyler." Becky smiled as she positioned herself onto the teacher's cock.

The two guys grinned, grabbing the girls' hips

And with one full thrust, Lola's pussy was filled with Aston's cock, right to his hilt. Becky had her ass filled with Tyler's cock, filling her with his meat.

"AH! Yes! Fuck! So fucking good!" Tyler moaned

"Yeah...Yeah it is!" Aston moaned as he thrust into Lola's pussy.

"Ah, ah, M-mistress! I...I want...Another...I want a cock...In my ass!" Jasmine moaned as she had her pussy filled by Brock's cock

"Azathoth?" Summer asked as she panted and moaned

"I've got it covered." Azathoth responded, using one of her tentacles and shoved it into Jasmine's ass, the two of them now feeling pleasure from the euphoria.

"Okay...THAT is cool." Brock panted as he saw Jasmine moan with two cocks inside her.

"Hmm...Thank you..." Azathoth moaned as she fucked Summer AND Jasmine

"Ah, ah, T-Tyler...Don't...Get mad...But-" Becky moaned as she wanted to have one of Azathtoth's tentacles in her pussy.

"You want a tentacle fuck? Why not?" He panted as he rubbed her breasts and teased nipples.

"Oh...Okay...Lola? Do you-?" Azathoth nodded as she moaned, now having three tentacles, two of them now in Jasmine and Becky.

"My...AH, my mouth. I want to suck one." Lola panted as Aston fucked her. "HMM!" Lola moaned as the tentacle entered her mouth, now sucking it. "Hmm, hmm, hmm!"

"F-Four girls? At once...I...Feel a little jealous, Azathoth." Summer teased

"D-Don't be...I...I only want...to share love...!" Azathoth panted as she felt pleasure from fucking four girls.

"AH! Fuck! This...This is so fucking hot!" Becky moaned as she was cumming from the two cocks in her.

"I-I'm cumming!" Tyler moaned

"Lola...I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Take...My cock! I'm gonna cum!" Brock added as the three boys fucked the girls.

They all moaned, that all able to be heard in the room

As the boys creamed into their respective girls, the slid off with their cocks hard as ever. "Damn, guess Az was telling the truth..." Brock smiled

"Looks like." Tyler smiled

"Aston...I've got an idea..." Lola smiled

"Yeah?" He asked as he leaned into her, listening to her whisper. "...You're serious?" He asked

"Oh yeah...Show our new orgy mate...WHY you're called "Asston"." Lola smiled

"I...O-Okay." He nodded, kissing her and went over to the dickgirl.

"A-Aston?" Summer panted as she saw the boy walking over...and rubbed Azathoth's ass.

"Wh-What're you doing?" Azathoth panted

"Something...REALLY stupid." He answered as he rubbed his cock and shoved it into Azathoth's ass

"HNN! AH! OH GODS!" Azathoth moaned as she came, spurting cum onto the three girls and into Summer.

"Oh, fuck! S-So good! I...I felt that!" Summer panted happily as she bounced on her lover's cock

"You're tight! It...It's good!" Aston moaned as he fucked the Lovecraft goddess. "Your ass is gripping on my cock!"

"Oh, oh gods! Your cock! It...It's amazing!" Azathoth moaned as she fucked Summer.

"Hey...Mind if **I** give some anal for the Red Queen?" Tyler smiled

"Yes...FUCK! Give it to me!" Summer panted happily

"Oh..." Jasmine pouted as she, Lola and Brock were on their lonesome.

"Don't worry, pretty kitty...I've got this for ya." Brock pulled her up and lifted her onto his throbbing member

"I've got the dildo..." Lola smiled as she lubed up the rubber sex-toy.

"Yes, yes Mistress!" Jasmine drooled at the feeling of being double teamed

"AH! Tyler! Yes!" Summer moaned as she had her ass filled with Tyler's cock and her pussy filled with Azathoth's cock.

"A-Aston...I...I'm cumming! I'm cumming from your cock!" Azathoth moaned as her three tentacles found themselves inserted into Lola's pussy and Jasmine's mouth as the group had a collective fuck.

Azathoth's tentacles where beginning to go a bit crazy

"AH! A-Are you okay?" Summer moaned as she heard the girls moans as she saw her being fucked by tentacles, while Tyler fucker her ass, Brock fucked Jasmine and Aston fucked her. "Is...This too much?"

"N... Never had so much!" She moaned

"It...It's okay. You...can let go. You can just fuck us...It's alright!" Summer moaned as she came over her cock.

"I-I'm cumming, Az!" Aston moaned as he creamed her asshole

"Hmm, hmm, HMM!" Jasmine moaned with the tentacle in her mouth

The girls and guys where all moaning, cumming together

"AH!" The Lovecraft Goddess moaned as she came from her tentacles and retracted them, leaving a trail of cum from the respective holes where she fucked the girls.

"Oh...S-So...fucking good..." They panted as they collapsed onto the softness of the floor and furniture.

"That...was so good..." Azathoth moaned as she pulled out from Summer, her pussy filled with her seed.

'Damn...Still hard...' Aston thought as he pulled out from Azathoth's ass.

"So...Fucking good..." the girls cuddled together.

Aston and the boys were still hard, due to the shot that Azathoth gave them...And it gave them an idea.

"Az...We've got something for you." Tyler spoke

"H-Huh...?" She looked up at them, who were rubbing their cocks before her.

"We're gonna treat you to something...Something...We didn't think we'd do." Brock spoke

"Which...is?" She panted

"Gangbang foursome. You DO have a pussy; right?" Tyler answered

"Yes...I do." She nodded.

"So...You ready?" Aston asked as he helped her up to the sofa.

"I...I'll try...EE!" She moaned as she felt Aston's cock enter in her, making her climax again. "AH! Oh...Is...Is anal your forte?"

"Yeah...it is." Aston nodded as he moved her cock to reveal her pussy to Brock.

"Fucking a futa...Weirdest week yet." He chuckled as he gave a single thrust into her dripping pussy

"AH! Oh...FUCK!" She moaned, feeling Brock's cock inside her

"My turn." Tyler spoke, putting his cock near her mouth. "Want a taste?"

"Hmm..." She hummed like a kitten and then took the whole length down her throat.

"Fuck!" He gasped and moaned

"She's so tight! It's so good!" Brock moaned as he fucked her.

"I hope you like this, Az!" Aston panted, not only fucking her ass, but also giving her cock a handjob (though he WAS imagining it was his own.)

"Hmm-hmm-HMM!" Azathoth moaned happily, the vibrations of her voice, teasing Tyler's cock in her mouth.

"FUCK I'm gonna cum again!" Tyler moaned as he was thrusting hard into her throat.

"Me too!" Aston moaned

"Gonna CREAM!" Brock moaned as the four of them came, the boys internally into Azathoth, while the futa creamed onto her own tits.

"HMM!" She moaned happily, feeling her own seed cover her tits.

"Oh...That is fucking hot..." Lola smiled, hugging Jasmine.

"Yeah...It is..." Becky smiled

"S-Scuse me." Summer reached down to her stomach and ran up to the bathroom.

"Huh?" Everyone blinked

"Is...Is Summer okay?" Becky asked

Azathoth looked at the direction where Summer left and gave a small smile...She knew what had happened. "Yes. She is."

*Time skip*

"You're pregnant?" The group asked as Summer was sitting next to Azathoth.

"Yea." She nodded

"When? How...How long?" Becky asked

"I...Dunno. Maybe a week? This is the first one." Summer answered

Everyone was unsure of how to continue from that

"I...I need to lie down..." Becky spoke sitting on the settee.

"Becky." Summer whispered sadly

"...Yeah, I'm gonna be the one who says this: Who's the father?" Brock asked

"Dude!" Aston snapped

"What? "No secrets in the relationship"; I thought that's what we agreed on." Brock answered

"Well honestly there is no way to tell as we all fuck each other a lot." Tyler pointed out

"Good point." Lola nodded

"So...It...Could be any of you three?" Jasmine asked

"Four." Azathoth reminded

"Sorry, Ms Azathoth. Four." Jasmine responded

"So...What do you want to do?" Aston asked

Becky was still frowning, feeling sad about this.

"I...I want to keep it." Summer answered, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Really?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not gonna repeat any mistakes with our baby." Summer answered

The others smiled and nodded at that

"I err...Just one thing..." Aston spoke

"What is it?" Lola asked

"Well...Is anyone ELSE pregnant? Cause...The rate and efficiency we've been doing this..." Aston answered

"I'm on the pill." Lola pointed out

"Same here." Jasmine added

"..." Becky bit her thumbnail in worry.

"Um...Becky?" Summer asked

"I...J-Just give me a minute." She answered, thinking back. "...Yeah. Yeah same with me." She nodded

Summer nodded in worry

"You know...It's understandable if we want to postpone the sexual activities until your baby is born, Summer. I understand." Tyler spoke respectfully.

"I'll be fine for a while." Summer giggled

"You sure?" Tyler asked

"I'm sure." She nodded

"Well...Should we continue? I mean...You three wonderful men DID give me a great welcoming." Azathoth smiled

"It... Depends if Becky wants to." Summer pointed out as she looked at her girlfriend

"I...Well...It'd be nice..." Becky answered, almost sadly. "To continue..."

Summer frowned, hugging her "What's wrong?"

"Can...Can we have a minute alone? Please?" Becky asked looking at their orgy friends.

"No problem." Lola answered as they all left, leaving Summer and Becky alone

"What's wrong, Becky?" Summer asked

"What's wrong? I...I learn, that...You've brought a tentacle-futa-lady to our love nest. That you're pregnant. That you're keeping it...That...That the woman I love is pregnant with a baby and...And I MIGHT be pregnant! I-It...It's too much!" Becky cried

Summer frowned, hugging her close and kissing her lovingly

"Hmm...S-Summer...?" Becky whispered looking into Summer's eyes with tears in hers.

"I love you Becky." Summer smiled "I know this is a lot but... I will never leave you."

"Y-You promise?" Becky asked

"I promise..." Summer answered lovingly, passionately kissing her girlfriend. "You're my first, I love you."

"I love you too." Becky panted, hugging Summer close and rubbed their waists together.

*time skip*

It had been about three months since Summer's pregnancy, though her own family found it a bit difficult to accept it, mainly just Beth and Jerry, Rick and Morty were more accepting of it. The orgy family were currently having some "family bonding".

And now what we mean by that... Do you have to guess?

"Ah, ah, ah! Fuck! D-Did your cock get bigger?" Lola moaned as she was being fucked by Aston.

"Maybe. Probably from fucking you." Aston smiled, he got a bit buffer during the three months.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah! Yes, yes Masters! Fuck my kitty pussy!" Jasmine moaned as she had her holes filled with cock.

"Good kitty. You're gonna get some tasty cum!" Brock smiled as he and Tyler fucked her.

"Kitty want her cream?" Tyler grinned

"Yes, kitty wants cream!" Jasmine panted

"Here...It comes!" Brock moaned as he and Tyler filled both her holes with their seed.

Over on the sofa, Summer and Becky were pleasuring Az's cock and tendrils.

Azathoth moaned as she sat back, letting the two do as they pleased

"Hmm...Hard and tasty as ever..." Summer smiled, sucking two of the four tendrils.

"Th-Thank you...Summer..." Azathoth panted

"Never thought I'd be sucking off a chaos god...So fucking weird." Becky teased, jacking off the two tendrils while alternately sucking them.

"It's...So GOOD!" Az moaned happily

"Cum for us...Cover us in cum." Summer smiled

"Do it! Cum!" She grinned

"A-AH...!" Az moaned, covering Summer and Becky with her cum. "Oh...Gods..." She panted

"Hmm...Sweet and tasty..." Becky smiled

"I-I'm cumming!" Aston moaned as he came into Lola's ass, the two of them cumming at the same time.

"AH!" Jasmine moaned as she flopped onto the sofa.

"Phew...Drinks?" Tyler panted as he stood up

"Sure." Brock nodded

"Same...Same here..." Aston smiled, kissing Lola tenderly.

"Hmm..." Lola purred happily

"Time to swap." Summer smiled, wiping off the cum from her face.

"Whom with whom?" Becky smiled

"Or..." Az spoke smiling

""Or"?" Summer asked

"Well...I've gotten better...With multi-fucking." Az answered, lifting up her tendrils.

"Well...I'm up for it." Becky answered

"Mistress...Fuck Jasmine?" Jasmine asked

"If Aston fucks my pussy...Sure." Lola answered

"Perfect." Everyone smiled

"Should we wait for the boys?" Becky asked

"Hold up! We got drinks." Tyler called out, bringing in glasses for everyone.

"Thanks, boys." The girls answered

"Cheers dude." Aston answered

"What's this about trying a tentacle-multi-fuck?" Brock asked

"Repeat of three months ago." Summer answered, rubbing Azathoth's tendril in her hand

"Sure." Tyler answered

"Okay." Brock nodded

"Sweet...*gulp, gulp*. Ready girls?" Summer asked as each were having a drink.

"Ready." Becky and Lola nodded

"Yes, Mistress." Jasmine answered

"Here we go..." Azathoth spoke, sliding her tentacle cocks into the girls

"I got Az's ass." Brock spoke

"Pussy's mine I guess." Tyler chuckled lightly

"Hmm...Don't be shy...I'm-ah...G-getting horny..." Azathoth moaned

"D-Don't keep her waiting...YES!" Summer moaned as her pussy was filled with Azathtoth's tendril cock.

Soon more and more tendrils flew around and entered the girls holes

"AH! Oh...FUCK! D-Double teaming, Az?" Becky moaned

"It's so good!" Jasmine moaned happily, like the pet she was.

"Aston..." Lola moaned as she and her fuck buddy kissed while she was double teamed.

"Here we go!" Tyler and Brock pushed in deep within Azathoth's ass and pussy

"YES! Oh! Fuck my holes!" She moaned as the two men fucked her.

"So fucking tight!" Brock moaned happily

"J-Just wish this cock was out of the way a bit..." Tyler panted

"I...I got an idea..." Summer panted, turning around and began to suck the foot long cock expertly, as she was almost suspended in the air.

She tendrils where wrapping all around her

"Oh...That is sexy...!" Becky moaned happily

"I...I'm going to cum!" Azathtoth moaned "Summer...I'm cumming!"

Summer sucked happily, grinning

All the girls felt a flood of cum enter their pussies and asses, while Summer had an extra in her mouth, while Azathoth felt her own pussy and ass filled with Tyler's and Brock's cum.

"AH! Fuck...!" The group moaned as they fell in pleasure.

Summer and Becky hugged each other as Azathoth lovingly wrapped her tendrils around Jasmine while she was hugged by Tyler and Brock; Aston and Lola hugged each other happily, kissing each other.

"How...How long...For another session?" Becky purred

"Five minutes?" Summer joked

"I...Have an...idea...Mistress..." Jasmine purred

"What is it, pet?" Tyler asked

"She said "mistress" Tyler...What is it our pretty kitty?" Summer asked

"L-Lesbian...Orgy...Cum shower..." Jasmine smiled

"... That sounds fun." Summer grinned

"So...Who's gonna be where?" Becky asked

"Why am I thinking...I'm gonna be the one being fucked?" Summer asked

"No, no...Azathoth is being fucked...Mistress on her cock...Lola, I and Becky fuck her holes..." Jasmine answered, unravelling the tendrils.

"Fine then." Summer nodded, grinning

"Summer...Th-The baby..." Azathoth panted, getting excited at the idea as the three remaining girls went to get the dildos while the boys readied themselves to shower the girls with their seed.

"It's fine...I wouldn't have agreed if otherwise." Summer answered

"We're ready." Aston answered

"Now...We need our lovely pseudo-dickgirls..." Summer smiled, rubbing her cum filled pussy against Azathoth's cock

"Hmm...S-Summer..." She moaned happily

"Okay, we've got our toys...lubed and ready." Lola spoke as the dildos were moistened by the lube.

"Who gets what hole though..." Lola asked

"I get her ass?" Becky asked

"Sure." Lola nodded "And since Jasmine gave this great idea: she gets Az's pussy."

"Thank you, Mistress Lola." Jasmine drooled.

"And you Lola?" Summer asked

"I've got Ms Az's mouth, haven't I?" She teased

"Okay...I think...this'll be interesting." Az answered

"Girls...get ready." Jasmine smiled as Summer pushed herself down onto Azathoth's hard cock

"Hmm...AH! Oh...It...it's all in me...!" Summer panted happily, feeling all 12 inches inside of her pussy.

"Summer!" Azathoth moaned happily

The two held each other close as everyone else got to work

Jasmine rubbed the dildo against Azathoth's pussy, pushing inside her as Becky fucked the chaos goddess' ass, with Lola rubbing the dildo against her mouth.

"AH...Oh...Go-hmm!" Azathoth moaned as she had her mouth filled with a fake cock

"Oh...Yes! Y-You got harder!" Summer moaned happily, feeling Azathoth's cock harden within her pussy

"This is fucking hot..." Brock smiled as the boys were gently rubbing themselves off, seeing the sight.

Tyler and Aston nodded in agreement, groaning gently

"Ah, c-come on...Y-You can...give more...than this..." Summer moaned happily, fucking her lover.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Azathoth moaned as she passionately thrust within Summer's pussy.

"Mistress Az...Your pussy, it's drenched...I'm sliding so easily!" Jasmine gave quick, sharp thrusts into her pussy.

"Mind how you're fucking Az. You're smacking two pussies remember." Becky panted as her dildo was fucking Azathoth's ass.

"She looks so slutty like this!" Lola grinned down at Azathoth's pleasure filled face sucking her cock

"S-So good...!" Summer moaned happily "I...I'm cumming!"

The other girls moaned in agreement at that, especially Azathoth

"I...I'm ready to cum...!" Aston moaned

"Same here!" Brock added

"Let's do this!" Tyler panted

The three boys moaned as their cum shot out and covered the girls as best they could given their location.

The four girls moaned, smiling

"God...If only we were recording these..." Tyler panted happily.

"We aren't porn stars." Lola joked

"Just commenting..." Tyler answered

*Time Skip*

It was now Summer's fifth month of being pregnant, her parents had come around after their initial shock but the question of "Who's the father" was still on their minds.

But right now, the group were just in the mall, enjoying themselves...While getting the initial stuff for the baby.

"Oh this is cute!" Becky giggled

"Yeah, it is. But...MIGHT be a little girly." Lola answered. "How about this?"

"That's nice." Summer smiled

"Sweet." Lola smiled as she put the baby clothes she had chosen in the basket.

"Okay...Toys. There's always a toy." Becky spoke

"We got those." Brock smiled

"We went with a plush rabbit and octopus...Um...Sorry if that's insensitive, Az." Aston answered

"It's fine. I like it." Said woman smiled. "It's like they have a toy of me."

"Um..."Th-they?" Becky asked "It...It's twins?"

"No. They is a gender neutral term." Azathoth deadpanned

"Oh...okay...Sorry, just got a bit nervous." Becky chuckled lightly

"You worry too much." Summer smiled kissing her; Summer's belly had now distended enough to be noticeable as a pregnancy.

The others smiled happily at that

"Well, let's go pay for these and we'll head to the food court. It's about lunch time." Brock spoke

Everyone nodded in agreement at that

"Shame Tyler couldn't be here. But I guess Parent-Teacher nights can't stop for anyone." Lola spoke

Everyone nodded in agreement at that

"So...After we do all this...Back home?" Becky asked hopefully.

"Yeah...Back home." Summer smiled

*Time skip*

It was now two years since Summer's child was born

She had a beautiful baby girl, red hair and shining green eyes. She was currently having a pretend picnic with her mother and her toy rabbit and octopus.

"Having fun baby?" Summer smiled

Her daughter smiled, nodded and passed a mug of tea to her rabbit. "Yes mummy." She smiled.

That was when an older Morty walked towards them

"Hey Summer. Hi Sabrina." Morty spoke kindly to them, he had matured since he and Jessica had gotten engaged and was actually getting more of a backbone.

"Uncle Morty!" Sabrina smiled, clapping her hands.

"Hey." Summer smiled

"Seems that you two are having fun." Morty rubbed his niece's head.

"Yes. Want to play?" Sabrina asked kindly

"Sure." He smiled

"So, little brother...Settled on a date with Jessica yet?" Summer asked as she picked up Sabrina.

"Hehe, not yet." He chuckled nervously

"But you and her ending up together...Didn't think it'd happen, what with all your crazy adventures with Grandpa Rick." Summer answered

"Yeah, well...I've been lucky. And you having Sabrina here...It's a good thing." Morty smiled

"Want to see the others?" Summer asked

"Sure." Morty nodded following his sister.

Summer smiled as she took out her keys while the two walked to her house, the red head admiring the special wedding ring on her finger

"How's it feel?" Morty asked as they walked inside. "Being married?"

"Great."

"And your..."Friends"?" Morty asked, carefully censoring himself around Sabrina

"My husbands and wives?" Summer smirked

"Yeah, yeah that...That's what I meant. Sorry..." Morty answered. "But...Yeah, how are they?"

"They're all fine." She smiled

"Good to hear..." He answered

The brother and sister smiled, walking away

They were happy with their lives.

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
